


Across the Channel

by UntestedFerns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauxbatons Hermione, Brilliant Hermione Granger, F/M, Fluff, French Hermione, Insecure Ron Weasley, Masturbation, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Selfish Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Supportive Ron Weasley, Underage Masturbation, Vain Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns
Summary: An alternate universe where Hermione is actually french, and goes to Beauxbatons. In her fourth year, she meets Ron Weasley at Hogwarts during the TriWizard tournament and her world changes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter
Comments: 137
Kudos: 53





	1. Meeting Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be very long. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters to give, but I'm expecting to cover from 4th year on-wards. Harry, Ron and Hermione themselves will be quite different from their canon versions, and the events will be very different as well. As for Hermione and her french accent, I thought about writing her dialogue like Fleur, but eventually decided to write normally because it would really frustrating trying to write like that. Anyway, enjoy reading the first chapter!

“Bloody potions” Ron mumbled to himself, shaking his head. How Harry did well in potions was a question Ron could never answer. Reading the paragraph again for the 30th time today, he finally finished his essay. He closed his eyes, sighed loudly, and relaxed for all of a couple of seconds before moving his completed essay away and starting another. He closed the potions book and opened his DADA book, hoping to finish his essay and relax for the weekend. The Triwizard tournament has been announced a couple of day’s before, so the castle was bustling with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students walking around the grounds, getting used to their surroundings. Ron hoped he could meet Viktor Krum and get his autograph, he couldn’t believe that Viktor was actually still going to school, but he was glad he could finally meet his favourite quidditch player. 

“Excuse me, may I sit down?” a very soft voice said, breaking Ron’s concentration on his essay. He recognised the accent as heavily french, and it belonged to a female. He looked off his parchment, and up to the voice. It belonged to the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She was white, with a tanned face. Her hair was brown, bushy, and messy. If he had to guess, she looked the same age as himself. She was wearing the normal Beauxbatons robes, the blue showing off her chocolate brown eyes. She was carrying a very expensive looking backpack, filled to the brim with stuff. She smiled shyly, her smile looking amazing to Ron. She wore a gold muggle watch on her wrist, and a silver bracelet that looked shiny and new. He smiled massively, she looked absolutely stunning in his eyes.

“Yeah, just let me move my stuff” he said, moving all of his unnecessary work into his backpack, giving her enough room to sit down. She sat down at her seat and smiled at him.

“Thank you” she said. Ron shrugged.

“No worries” he smiled back. She looked over to another shelf in the library.

“Some guys were being way too loud over there” she said, looking sad.

“They say anything to you?” he asked her. She sighed.

“They were rude” she answered, without giving specifics.

“I’m sorry. Hogwarts students aren’t all that bad. You aren’t already hating me are you?” he joked. The girl laughed out loud, and Ron smiled at her expression. The sound of her laughter was music to his ears.

“No I don’t. Just because one Hogwarts student is bad doesn’t me they all are. Case in point, I was being bullied a minute ago, now I’m chatting happily with one” she smiled again.

“I’m Ron by the way. Ron Weasley” he said, extending his hand out to shake. Hermione smiled, her eyes widening in surprise.

“I’m Hermione Granger” she shook his hand, loosely, her touch sending heat up his arm.

“You like Hogwarts so far?” he asked her. She moved her chair closer to his.

“Very. It’s so interesting, the landscape is amazing, and the castle is fantastic. The weather I could deal without though” she said. Ron laughed.

“Yeah, the weather is awful around here. Are you too cold with your robes?” he said. Hermione shook her head.

“No, I just perform a warming charm and I’m fine” she shrugged. “By the way, are you the same Ron Weasley that got special services to the school two years ago?” she asked Ron. Ron looked very uncomfortable, blushing.

“Uh, yeah, I did” he said. 

“I heard about that. You saved the school from some kind of monster” she said. Ron nodded.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you then Ron. And thank you for doing the right thing” she smiled at him, taking out her work. Ron blushed from her praise, looking back at his work. He started writing his DADA essay on the killing curse. He watched Hermione write down her work too, writing at a very fast pace, doing her work seamlessly. She breezed through her work, finishing it with a smile, and closed her books. He was halfway through the essay when Hermione spoke.

“Would you like some help?” Hermione asked kindly. Ron looked over to her and smiled gratefully.

“Please” he pleaded. Hermione laughed and moved her chair right next to his.

“Okay, what are we working on today Ron?” she joked. Ron showed her, and they spent the next ten minutes conversing and discussing the topic. Hermione explained the work in a way Ron could actually understand and he finished the work reasonably well. He could tell right way she was exceptionally bright, the way she explained the concepts and information to him made perfect sense. 

“Thanks Hermione” Ron said, rolling up his parchment. Hermione smiled.

“Your very welcome” she said, smiling.

“How did you know so much about this kind of work already? Isn’t the education different at Beauxbatons?” he asked her curiously.

“Not all that different. The same core principles are taught at every magical school, but the difference is the things they prioritise. Beauxbatons focuses on the foundations of magic, the four elements. Air, earth, fire, water” she explained. 

“You’re brilliant Hermione. The way you explained everything, it made so much sense. Thank you” Ron complimented. Hermione blushed.

“Thanks Ron” she said, collecting her stuff and placing it in her backpack. “Do you have other family members? I noticed people that had similar hair to you in the halls” she said.

“Yeah. I have five older brothers and younger sister” Ron mumbled. 

“That’s awesome! What do they do?” she asked Ron. So Ron talked about his family, Hermione listening eagerly. Ron felt happy that someone was interested in him for once, and that person happened to be an extremely beautiful girl with an amazing smile. There were some people at Hogwarts who were genuine friends to him, like Harry, Dean, Seamus, and others, but a lot of people were nice to him because he was Harry’s best mate. But now, here was somebody who was chatting with him and interested in his family and himself.

“She wants to be a quidditch player?” Hermione asked Ron. They were chatting quite easily, and the time was flying by as students left the library.

“Yeah, she wants to play for the Holyhead Harpies when she gets older. She loves quidditch just as much as I do” Ron said. Hermione smiled.

“So, do you have an aspirations when you got older?” she asked him. Ron fidgeted. 

“I was thinking about becoming an auror, but I’m not sure” he mumbled.

“Well, you have the rest of your life to figure it out” she said.

“What do you want to do when you get older? Any jobs lined up?” he asked her. She smiled massively.

“I’d like to be a healer, but like you I don’t really have a certain job lined up” she said, checking her watch. Her eyes lit up. “Sorry Ron, but it’s time I go back to the carriage. Headmistress Maxine is adamant we back on time” she said apologetically. Ron packed his things away.

“Yeah, I’ll go back as well. I’m tired from all the work I had to do” he yawned loudly. Hermione finished packing her bag as they walked out of the library together before stopping near the staircase. Hermione turned to Ron.

“Ron, it was a real pleasure meeting you. Thanks for being so nice and considerate” she said gratefully. Ron shrugged.

“The pleasure’s all mine. Thanks for the help and stuff, and I’m glad you like it here at Hogwarts. Really, you are good person Hermione, thank you” he said. Hermione blushed.

“Thanks, well I better go now” she said, her feet not moving. 

“You ok?” he asked her in concern. She looked very uncomfortable, twisting her foot on the floor.

“Would it be ok if I can do my homework and stuff with you?” she asked him very nervously. Ron smiled, he himself was actually going to ask her but was scared she would say no. Now, she was asking him, and he felt happiness flow through his veins.

“Of course you can. I always sit where I was today when I’m studying in the library so just come in and I should be there. If not, well, we can organise another place or time to suit you” he said humbly. Hermione grinned appreciatively.

“Really?” she said. Ron nodded. She beamed at him. “That’s fantastic, well I better go before I get screamed at” she said hurriedly. She extended her hand out for Ron to shake. Ron shook it. “Really Ron, it was great to meet you. I’ll see you soon, I promise” she smiled widely at him.

“It was great to meet you as well Hermione. Get some rest and we’ll catch up soon” Ron said smiling. She let go of his hand, and with a final smile and wave she walked down the staircase. Ron watched her till she disappeared from sight then started his way up to the Gryffindor common room, smiling the whole time. He entered the common room, filled with Gryffindor students. He walked over to Harry sitting with Ginny chatting near the fireplace. They both looked up at him and smirked.

“Have a good time at the library Ron? Someone make you feel better. What I am kidding, no girl would touch with him with a 50 feet pole” Harry joked. Ginny hit Harry on the arm.

“He’s my brother Harry. Leave him alone” she said sharply. Ron smiled appreciatively at his sister. She smiled back.

“You finished the homework then?” Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded.

“All done. I’m off to bed, I’m bloody tired” he announced, waving to the pair of them before walking up the stairs and entering his dormitory. No-one was in bed yet, so Ron quickly changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He grinned at his day, how it seemed to be so normal and mundane, and it all it took was Hermione Granger sitting next to him to turn it into a beautiful one.


	2. Getting acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets know to some more of the people that reside in Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter up. You'll notice that the perspective shifted from Ron to Hermione, and my plan involves alternating perspectives for both chapters for the story. Harry may be OOC with his vanity, but he will still be a good character and don't think I hate the character because I certainly do not. I don't know if students from outside the school could enter a common room, but I went with it because the story needs it. Anyways, read on and enjoy!

“Watch were you going Frenchie” Draco insulted. His cronies laughed and smirked at Hermione, who walked on undeterred. Well, at least on the outside she didn’t crack. She had read a bit about Hogwarts, but nothing could do it justice. While it wasn’t as large and extravagant as Beauxbatons castle, it made up for it with its mischievous nature and quirkiness. In many ways, Dumbledore summed up Hogwarts: powerful but mischievous and fun. She entered the library again to the furthest desk in the back corner, where she plopped down her work and waited for her new friend to arrive.

“Sorry I’m late. Snape is a bloody mean git. Tried to dock me and Harry points just for walking” Ron said in a bad mood. 

“Language” she scolded him. Ron smirked at her.

“Honestly, Hermione, that’s not going to work” he said, chuckling. Hermione smiled as Ron very messily get his work out.

“Might I suggest organisational structure for your work?” she said smugly. Ron looked at her.

“Takes way too much time” he shrugged, finally getting his work sorted. Hermione shook her head and sat closer to him. It had been one week since she had met him, and she found herself quite liking him. Sure, they were some jerks at Hogwarts like Malfoy that were rude to her for no apparent reason, but they were many more than were much more welcoming. And Ron was the most welcoming of them all. She had worked with him those next few days and gotten to know him more. She could tell that he had brains, but didn’t use them all that often, which was unusual. She really couldn’t understand why someone as smart as him wouldn’t try as hard as he did. He was also really nice and caring, supportive and protective of his friends she noticed. He talked about his adventures in previous years. How he and Harry saved the Philosopher’s Stone, uncovered a mystery, and even saved Harry’s godfather. Ron was stubborn, rude, and lazy. But she liked him anyways.

“Now, write this next and you should be ok” she slid her parchment towards Ron. He accepted the note and wrote the final part down.

“You are brilliant Hermione. How you get this stuff is beyond me” he said, chucking his essay into his bag. Hermione blushed.

“I just work hard that’s all” she said humbly. Ron shook his head.

“Honestly, I’ve only know you for a week, but you are most definitely the smartest person I have ever met” Ron complimented. Hermione blushed deeply, looking down shyly.

“Thank you” she said in a small voice.

“Would you like to come to the Gryffindor common room with me? I could introduce you to some people, plus it’s warmer and you can actually talk, not whisper like here” he offered to her. Hermione looked shocked.

“Really? I can go with you?” she asked him. Ron nodded, then stood up.

“Shall we Hermione?” he smiled at her. With a massive grin, she walked by his side as they approached the staircase.

“Stuck up swot” she heard a rather ugly girl spit at her as she walked past, slamming her shoulder into Hermione’s. Hermione glared her eyes at the girl, while Ron looked very pissed off. He took out his wand, but Hermione grabbed his hand to stop him. She felt electricity go up her arm as their bodies connected.

“Don’t Ron. She’s no worth the effort, whoever she is” she warned him. Ron looked over to her, then put his wand back into his pocket.

“Sorry about that. She is Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin. She’s quite mean, as are most Slytherins” he said.

“I’ve noticed. That Draco boy has been causing some trouble as well, calling me Frenchie and troll-like” she said in disgust.

“That asshole. Bloody git he is” he said in anger. She could tell that Ron and Malfoy detested each other. “Don’t listen to a word he says, you’re very pretty and you are definitely not troll-like” he said seriously. Hermione blushed deeply. No-one had ever called her beautiful before, well except for her parents, but this was the first time someone had complimented her appearance. She felt her little self confidence in her looks and attraction increase ever so slightly.

“I am?” she asked shyly. 

“Look at me Hermione” Ron said. Hermione looked at him in fear. Ron just smiled.

“You are very beautiful. Don’t listen to that crap” he said encouragingly. Hermione’s face went very red at being complimented.

“Thank you” she said, smiling shyly at him. Ron smiled at her.

“Come on, it’s bloody freezing here. Can’t imagine how you’re feeling” he complained. Hermione laughed as they walked to common room.

“Password?” the fat lady asked.

“Firebolt” Ron said. The fat lady bowed, and the door opened wide. Smiling at Hermione, Ron walked forward, Hermione not far behind. Hermione entered the room and immediately felt comfortable. There were Gryffindor flags hanging on the walls, bookcases along the walls. A roaring fireplace lit the room in a warm light, the couches and chairs a deep red. People were chatting, joking, doing homework, playing pranks. They looked to be having a good time, but Hermione was never one for big parties and loud noises. Regardless, the common room looked really comfortable and inviting and she liked it. 

“What do you think?” Ron asked her, grinning.

“It’s good, but I’m not a fan of all the noise” she said. Ron smirked.

“Well, if you want to stay in this common room then your going to have to used to it” he smiled. He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to a person she recognised immediately. There was also a girl who she knew from Ron was his sister.

“Well Hermione, this is my best mate Harry Potter and my favourite sister Ginny. Harry, sis, this is Hermione Granger” Ron introduced. Hermione smiled at them, shaking their hands. They both grinned at her.

“So this is the girl then Ron? He hasn’t shut up about you” Harry said teasing Ron. Ron blushed as did Hermione.

“Way to make her feel welcome Harry. Don’t worry about him, he’s just a selfish git” he said with a massive grin on his face. Harry jokingly punched Ron on the arm. Hermione could tell straight away they were very close.

“Don’t listen too much to these idiots. You’ll get sick of them eventually” Ginny said. Harry and Ron feigned offence.

“Hey, I’m not that bad” Ron muttered. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

“So you liking Hogwarts so far Hermione?” Ginny asked her. Hermione nodded.

“It’s really interesting this place. I love the castle and stuff, most of the people here are really nice. But Ron is the worst of them all” she joked. Harry and Ginny laughed, while Ron shook his head.

“Not funny Hermione” he smirked at her. She smirked back.

“That Draco and Pansy are really pieces of work though” Hermione said. Ginny frowned.

“They’re mean to us as well, don’t worry about them” Harry said.

“Is Hogwarts different to Beauxbatons? Like the castle and stuff?” Ginny asked curiously. Hermione smiled. 

“Yeah. The lessons and information they teach is more classical compared to what they teach here. Plus, the castle is much bigger and grander too” she commented.  
“How do you know what we get taught here?” Harry asked.

“Because I help Ron with his homework. And I read what the topic is about” Hermione said. Harry smiled.

“Wow, Ron rarely lets anyone help with his work. He must really like you” Harry said. Ron blushed. Hermione quickly changed the subject and chatted with Harry and Ginny. She started to like the both of them, even if Harry was a bit vain. But still, she could see why Ron was best friends with him, and the similarities between Ron and Ginny were striking.

“How did you not go to gaol?” Hermione asked Harry, wondering how on earth Harry could blow up his aunt and not get some kind of prison sentence.

“It’s because I’m Harry Potter” Harry said smugly. Hermione frowned, checking her watch.

“You got to leave now?” Ron asked her. She nodded.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Hermione. I’m sure we’ll catch up sooner rather than later” Ginny said, shaking her hand.

“Yeah, talk with us soon” Harry said, waving goodbye to her as he and Ginny walked up the staircase and went to bed.

“Thanks Ron” Hermione said. 

“Whatever for?” Ron asked.

“For showing me the common room and introducing me to new people. You make me feel so welcomed here, and I’m thankful for that” she said. Ron blushed, looking uncomfortable.

“It was nothing, really” he muttered. Hermione shook her head and walked over to him.

“Look at me Ron” she said quietly. Ron looked into her eyes.

“It’s not nothing. This means a lot to me, what you have done. Please don’t think that what you are doing is worthless, because it has a lot of worth to me” she said honestly. She could see his eyes light up and his face smile widely.

“Really?” he asked her. She nodded.

“100% Ron. I mean every word” she stated. Ron grinned.

“Thanks” he said finally. An uncomfortable silence filled the air, as they both stood there not wanting to leave.

“Well, I best be off” Hermione said, breaking the tension.

“Good night Hermione” he put his hand out to shake, but instead Hermione came forward and gave him a very brief hug.

“Thank you Ron. For everything” she said, blushing like mad. Ron too looked very uncomfortable. “Good night” she said at last, giving him a wave goodbye and walking out the common room door. As she walked back to the carriage near the hut of the gamekeeper Hagrid, she thought about the hug she gave Ron. It was very brief, but she had butterflies in her stomach once she embraced him and he had a nice and comforting presence about him. She didn’t really plan to hug him, but her gut told her to, and she took that chance. It felt so right, but she had only known him for one week and she was already hugging him. Shaking her head to try to forget him, she failed horribly, as the last thing she remembered before she fell into her sleep was the feeling of her body as she hugged him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and comment what you think below. Next chapter should be along shortly.


	3. Ron needs help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gets angry at Harry's selection as champion in the TriWizard tournament. Hermione helps Ron figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would be up in a couple of days, but I couldn't help myself! Here is the next chapter, more angsty than the previous ones, but hopefully shining a light on why Ron ditches Harry before the 1st task. In canon, I like to believe that Ron left because he was jealous that Harry got even more attention than normal and he just wanted to be noticed. I don't agree with Ron's actions in canon, but I can understand why he made them and I don't think that it makes him a bad person. It just makes him human, he makes mistakes like everyone else and it doesn't mean he is an arrogant asshole like many people interpret. Anyway, read on!

Ron paced near the lake, needing some time to think. He was so angry, infuriated at how Harry had somehow entered the tournament. Ron knew that Harry really didn’t put his name in the cup, but once again Harry was thrust into the limelight and Ron was once again thrust to the bleachers, the back seat. It annoyed him greatly, he just wanted to feel important, like he meant something.

“Are you ok Ron?” Ginny said, near him. Ron stopped pacing and looked at his sister. Ron shook his head, too angry to speak. Ginny sat down under a tree, watching Ron pace again. Ron was too busy trying to get his thoughts together, so he stopped pacing and sat next to his sister.

“I’m so angry Ginny. I can hardly think let alone talk” Ron said in a very agonised tone.

“I know. But you and I both know that he didn’t put his name in” Ginny said. Ron turned to face her.

“You don’t think I know that? Of course I believe him” he said angrily.

“Then what is the problem? You should be supporting him, he needs it now more than ever” Ginny shot back. 

“Of course, it’s always he who needs support isn’t it Ginny? He is the one that we should be concerned for” Ron yelled at her.

“I thought your friendship meant more to you than over some petty little squabble. But I guess I was wrong” Ginny said in a cold tone.

“I’m your brother” Ron mumbled. Ginny sighed in frustration.

“Goodbye” she said, walking away angrily. Ron hit the tree with his fist. He didn’t mean to fight with his sister, but again, it was all about Harry. Everything revolved around the Boy who Lived, everything. And for once, Ron wished he could have some attention of his own. He got off the tree and moved down to the lake, putting his hands in the water. He splashed his face with the cold water, hoping to wake him up and take away his anger. All it did was make his face wet and his body cold. He sighed, sitting down on the grass, content to just think and stare at the calm water, hoping for his anger to abate.

“You ok Ron?” Hermione said, behind Ron. He turned around and gave a very painful smile.

“Not really no” he said honestly. Once again, she looked beautiful, and her presence lifted his bad mood. It was surprising how easily they talked, and how he felt he could open up to her.

“It’s because Harry entered the tournament” she stated. Ron nodded, not surprised that she knew exactly what he on about. Hermione had an amazing ability to get where Ron was coming from.

“I’m angry, very angry” Ron muttered, scowling. Hermione sat down next to him, looking out at the water.

“Ron, you can tell me what’s wrong” she said, putting her hand on his knee. Ron calmed slightly, her touch making him relax.

“I’m sorry Hermione, I can’t” Ron admitted. They stayed silent for a while, Hermione’s hand still on Ron’s knee. They both stared out at the lake, Ron calming down minute by minute.

“I don’t think I can face him Hermione. If I talk to him I might explode and make it even worse then it already is. I just can’t” he admitted.

“You should tell him Ron” Hermione suggested. Ron looked sternly at her.

“And fuck up my friendship with him even more than it already is? No thanks Hermione” he shot. Hermione got angry too.

“If you talked to him you could sort it out” she said angrily. 

“No. I won’t” he said, looking cross. His blood was boiling, and he was getting ready for a fight.

“Why not? Why can’t you talk to your best friend?” she spat.

“Because I’m pissed off that’s why” he spat back.

“And not talking is going to solve it? Why didn’t spill what’s on your mind and help him understood? Why don’t you help him” she said.

“Sure, let’s all help Harry. It’s always him who gets everything” he said in spite, not really at Hermione. 

“He entered the tournament underage. There is a death toll attached to this event, he could die Ron” Hermione warned. Ron let an angry breath, kicking the ground in frustration. He was so bloody ticked off. Once again, Harry got the spotlight and he was in the bleachers. He wasn’t really upset with Harry, he did truly believe that Harry didn’t put his name in the goblet. No, he was upset with the world, because fate would make it so that Harry got everything, and Ron got left with nothing, just the sidekick.

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths and spoke patiently.

“I’m just saying. Not talking isn’t going to help” she said. Ron shook his head.

“And admitting how I feel is?” Ron said scathingly. 

“Yes it will” she said bossily. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly, mulling over her words. He fell silent, thinking about what she said. She removed her hand from his knee and placed it in her lap. In the short time he had gotten to know her, he felt very comfortable and relaxed in her presence. Sure, she was rather bossy and as stubborn as a mule, but she was very kind, respectful and nice to be around.

“I’ll try. I promise to think about it Hermione, but I’m still too angry to do anything now” he said. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

“I won’t lie to you. I think you’re making the wrong call” she said, Ron still shaking with rage. He couldn’t speak, instead they sat in silence, enjoying the peace and serenity of the location. How long they sat there, Ron didn’t know, but he finally spoke up.

“I’m not going to talk to him” he said. Hermione sighed loudly.

“I can’t say I’m disappointed. But this is your choice, not mine” she said simply. 

“Do you hate me Hermione?” Ron asked her. There was a deafening silence.  
“No, I don’t” she answered. ”Anyway, I’m going back to into the castle and chat with some friends. I promised them I would go, and I don’t want to be late” she explained. Ron nodded.

“Thanks Hermione. I know I’m a prat, but thanks for being there. And don’t think I don’t care about your opinion, because I do very much” he mumbled. Hermione rubbed his shoulder.

“Anytime Ron. I’ll see you tomorrow” she said, getting up and walking away. But before she left, she turned to him.

"Ron, you are definitely not a prat. You're a good friend" she smiled at him, waving goodbye before walking way. Ron smiled out at the lake. Sure, he was pissed off at Harry, but at least Hermione was there to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter up soon.


	4. After the first task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione chats with Fleur after the first task, and reveals a lonely past to Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Bit of a big one here, with multiple stuff going on. I always thought it was shame that Hermione and Fleur didn't get along that well in the books, because I think they would have been really close friends. Alas, in this chapter we see their friendship and I hope to include more in the future. There is a jump in time here, and Hermione's past is also revealed. Anyways, read on and enjoy!

“Fleur, you did amazing!” Hermione complimented. She was walking along with Fleur Delacour, who just yesterday had competed in the very first task of the TriWizard tournament. It was now morning, the sun shining brightly, reflected of the water of the lake.

“Thanks Hermione. If only the dragon could not have set fire to my skirt, I could have done better” Fleur said in a defeated tone. Hermione smiled at Fleur. Despite their age difference, they were good friends. Fleur may be a little vain and stubborn, but she was still hard-working, magically gifted, and very empathetic and understanding.

“Honestly, it’s only a couple of points. And you have two other tasks to go, so you can make up for it then” Hermione suggested. Fleur grinned at her.

“You have a point” she said. “It’s nice here, don’t you think?” she asked Hermione. Hermione looked out around the grounds and smiled widely.

“It is. It’s very warm and welcoming” she said. Fleur smirked.

“And the students? Anyone you get along with really well?” Fleur asked with a hint of playfulness. Hermione turned to see her smirking. 

“What are you talking about?” she said quickly, blushing.

“Oh come on! I know you and Ron Weasley hang out a lot” she said. Hermione blushed even more.  
“He is a good friend Fleur. He has been really nice and welcoming to me, and he’s a good person” she said very quickly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’m not trying to jest you, I’m just glad you’re happy. I haven’t seen you this happy ever” she said. Hermione thought about what she said and agreed. Yes, she had never been this happy before. Though she was away from her home and her parents, she was still amongst her friends from school in an amazing place, and she made some new friends at Hogwarts.

“You’re right Fleur. I’ve never been happier” she said with a wide smile. Fleur smiled slightly.

“That’s good Hermione. I’ll be going now, I’ll catch you later” she hugged Hermione, before walking away. Hermione looked out over the lake, thinking once again about what Fleur had said. She thought about her new friends, in particular Ginny, Harry and Ron. They were nice people, even with their flaws. Ginny was friendly, supportive, if a little hot-headed and stubborn. But she was still a good person, and Hermione found herself liking Ginny a lot. Harry was polite, respectful and nice to be around, even if he was a bit vain and selfish. Still, she enjoyed his company a lot and was a good friend. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard the sound of two people laughing. She looked over the lake to see said Ginny and Harry laughing. Hermione felt a smile on her lips, knowing most likely who made them laugh. Sure enough, Ron was waling between them, chatting about something. 

Hermione felt her heart jump at the sight of Ron with his best mate and his sister. It seemed that Ron hade made up with Harry and come to his senses about how stupid he was being. And he looked to be back to normal with his sister too. Hermione smiled absentmindedly, glad that Ron had his mates back. Ron really was confusing. He was lazy, a slob, he swore a lot, he was very stubborn. But, he was protective, supportive, he cared a lot, he was very funny, and he could make her feel better just be being around her. He was an amazing person, and it frustrated her that he couldn’t see how great he was. But even still, she was glad she had met him and became good friends, even maybe best friends with him. She kept watching them, until Ginny noticed her. She smiled at her, Ginny nudging Ron in the ribs to get his attention. Ron looked over at Hermione and grinned, making Hermione grin as well. Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny said goodbye to Ron and walked back to the castle. Ron walked over to Hermione, grinning the whole way, same as Hermione.

“Seems like you and Harry are on the same page” she smirked at him. Ron rolled his eyes.

“Such an amazing observation Hermione. And hello to you too” he mumbled. Hermione laughed, like she always did when she chatted with Ron. While she still enjoyed her time with Ron after he stopped talking to Harry, he was a bit more irritated and a bit less joyful. It was nice to see his familiar lop-sided smile, and his fun-loving nature return tenfold. It made her feel light and fluffy.

“Hello as well Ron. Is that good for enough for you, or would you like me to get down on one knee and be more polite?” she said sarcastically. Ron laughed.

“Maybe next time. Anyway, you must be happy with how Fleur went yesterday” he smiled at her. They sat down on the grass, looking at each other, playing with the grass.

“Very. She is an amazing witch, and I’m very proud of her” she said.

“She did very well. You two close?” he asked her. Hermione nodded.

“We’re good friends. I was being bullied for a while in my first year at Beauxbatons, but she stepped in one time and told them off. I thanked her, and we started to chat. I know we have an age difference, but she is one of my closest friends I have” she explained. Ron smiled.

“That’s nice. I apologised to Harry you know, and Ginny. For what I did. You were right again Hermione, like you always are” Ron said. 

“That’s good to hear. Nice to see you finally mature” she pushed him playfully. Ron pushed her back.

“I’m mature” he said defensively. Hermione giggled, which is something she wouldn’t normally do.

“Oh please” she said in a joking manner. Ron moved to tickle her, but she took her wand out threateningly. “You dare tickle me, and I’ll tickle you for a whole day” she smirked.

“You wouldn’t” Ron challenged her.

“I would, try me” she giggled, waiting for Ron. He eventually sat back down, and Hermione put her wand away.

“How was Hogsmeade by the way? It’s brilliant isn’t it?” he asked her. She grinned massively, nodding her head eagerly.

“It was amazing, such a beautiful little village, and the candy shop, the joke shop, it was all really interesting” she said. Ron grinned.

“It’s amazing isn’t. All the magic around it, the shops, it’s bloody awesome” he said dreamily.

“It’s the only purely magical village in Britain you know” Hermione said.

“No others?” he asked her. She shook her head.

“Know-it-all, I’m surprised you haven’t finished school with brains the size of yours” he said. Hermione blushed at his back-handed compliment. While he did occasionally compliment in the normal way, he often did it without thinking, and in the most unusual of ways. Still, he was very nice to her, and she was grateful that he was there for her.

“School is hard” she said. 

“And you are brilliant” he said back, smiling genuinely at her. She grinned.

“Thanks” she blushed. 

“Hermione” he said hesitantly. 

“Yeah?” Hermione said, looking into his eyes. Ron looked very nervous and twitchy.

“Would it be ok if we go to Hogsmeade together?” he asked her in a very small and delicate voice, not looking at her. Instead, he stared right at the grass. Hermione beamed. She did really love the experience of Hogsmeade with her friends, but if she got to spend some time with Ron, it would make it even better. 

“Of course we can” she said. Ron looked up in surprise.

“Really?” he said hoarsely. Hermione nodded her head slowly.

“Yes Ron” she smiled at him. Ron gave her a very tender smile, her heart beating a little bit faster.

“We could just have a drink at the Three Broomsticks if you want” he said. She shrugged.

“We’ll figure something out” she reasoned. Ron got up and grinned at her.

“Can I have some help with my homework please?” he asked her. Hermione laughed, tapping her finger on her chin in fake thought.

“Mmmm, you’ve been good so I shall” she decided. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank Merlin, I’d be screwed if it weren’t for you” he said as Hermione got up.

“Indeed you would be. Now come on, the essay isn’t going to write itself” she led Ron back to the castle.

“So people used to bully you did they?” he asked her. She nodded shyly. “We don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to” he assured her. Hermione shook her head.

“We can, but I think it’s best if we sit down first” she said. Ron smiled.

“We’ll go to the common room then” he said. Hermione nodded again as they walked to the common room and sat down on the couch. Considering how nice the weather was, the common room was mostly empty, with most students opting to do their homework in the sun. Hermione and Ron sat close on the couch.

“You said that you were bullied. Why?” he asked her. Hermione shook her head. It was really tough to think about, let alone talk about it. To her surprise, Ron took her hand and held it firm. She felt her body relax, and she suddenly didn’t feel alone.

“You’re strong Hermione. I know you are. You’re not alone, you can tell me” he assured her, squeezing her hand tight. Hermione felt tears rising up in her eyes but brushed them away. Ron gave her confidence to tell what happened. It wouldn’t be easy, but Ron was by her side.

“I was bullied in primary school. Because I was different, a nerd. One time they hid all my books all over the room and I couldn’t find them. I got so angry, I made all the crayons attack the class until I got my books back. It was the first time I ever did magic, and it was how I figured that I was a witch. Even still, I was alone. I never had anyone friends, I was too nerdy, too boring and plain for people to like me apparently” she said in high tone. Ron squeezed her hand again, giving her the strength to go on.

“And then one day, this guy came up to me. He introduced himself and was being really nice to me. He was my first friend, and I really liked him. We hanged out on the weekends and stuff, doing our homework and stuff. And then..” her voice broke off, her eyes tearing up. She felt Ron withdraw his hand from hers and she looked up at him. She could see the understanding on his face, and let her tears fall freely. Ron shuffled closer to her, as Hermione laid her head on his chest, wrapping his arms around his body. She felt her resolve break, as her heart filled with pain and anguish, her cheeks covered with tears. Ron wrapped her in his embrace, bringing his arms around her. She cried and cried, her tears wetting his robes. Ron rubbed her back soothingly, just holding her. Hermione eventually stopped crying, and moved off Ron, looking at him. He conjured up a tissue, which Hermione took at once and used to wipe up her face. She blew her nose a couple of times before vanishing it. Ron removed his arms from her but held both of her hands.

“I overheard him talking to some friends. He was only my friend so I could do his homework for him and he would never have to work again. I ran into the toilet and cried for so long, all day. It was the most painful experience of my life” she finished, wiping her tears away again.

“I hope you know that I don’t use you. I like you for who you are, and I certainly am not your friend just for homework. I like you a lot, you are an amazing person, who has a lot to give. I’m sorry you had to go through that” he said, squeezing her hands. She smiled at him. She moved her head back onto his chest again, listening to his heartbeat. It soothed her and calmed her down. Once she was calm enough, she moved off him and looked deep into his eyes.

“Thank you” she said, smiling gratefully. Ron smiled back.

“Anytime” he said humbly. They held hands for a while, just looking at each other.

“You’re amazing Ron. I’m glad you’re my friend. Thank you” she said. Ron nodded, blushing, squeezing his hands.

“And I’m glad you’re my friend too Hermione. I’ll be here for you, ok? No matter what” he reassured her. She nodded. Ron smirked.

“Now, are you ready to do all my homework while I watch?” he asked her. Hermione laughed, once again Ron made her laugh.

“I think so Ron. How about you get out the work and I’ll work my magic” she said. Ron laughed.

“Be back in a sec” he smiled as he went up the staircase. Hermione walked over to an empty table and took out her work, waiting for Ron. Things were looking up; Fleur had done well in the task, and had survived, Ron had gone back to being friends with Harry and Ginny and the weather was nice. And she had become friends with Ron Weasley. Yes, this year was looking to be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment below on your thoughts of the story, and if you have ideas for a story, don't hesitate to drop them. I am open-minded and willing to listen, so please comment. The next chapter will be very interesting, so stay tuned!


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will Ron take to the Yule Ball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter this time. A big choice for the story here, and I believe that Ron's thoughts in this chapter aren't too far off what he was thinking in canon before the Yule Ball. Read on and enjoy!

Dancing, why did Ron Weasley have to dance? The Yule Ball was coming up, and Ron was scared shitless. He was a decent dancer, but his dress robes were awful. Lacy, smelly, frail, and terrible. Fred, George and even Ginny got new dress robes. But Ron? Nope, he got the worst of the lot. He was sitting on the couch next to Harry, chatting with him about the egg and the potential clue.

“What have you tried so far with it?” Ron asked him.

“I’ve tried opening it normally, banging it against a wall, under the covers, shaking it and still nothing” Harry said sadly. Ron patted his back.

“You got plenty of time mate” Ron said encouragingly. Harry smiled.

“I do, but the clue could take forever to figure out Ron” he mumbled.

“True, just keep trying and we’ll figure it out” Ron said. 

“Cheers mate” Harry said. “But my main concern is a date for the Yule Ball” he said. Ron scoffed.

“Don’t worry about that, plenty of girls will ask you out. You’ll get a date, you’re Harry Potter” Ron told him. Harry smirked.

“Fine then, let’s get you sorted” Harry said. Ron groaned. “How about Hermione then?” he asked. Ron blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably. 

“You really think she would say yes?” Ron asked in a very small voice, his ears turning as red as tomatoes. Harry laughed.

“I know she will. Just go and ask her, before someone else does” Harry patted Ron on the back.

“I don’t know Harry” Ron muttered.

“Look, you like her don’t you?” Harry asked him. Ron nodded.

“Yeah, she’s really great” he said. 

“Then ask her. It’s that simple” Harry said. Ron shook his head. Harry sighed. “I’ll catch you later” Harry got off the couch and walked out of the common room. Ron looked into the fireplace, thinking hard. 

Yes, he wanted to ask Hermione out. He knew she would look beautiful, well, more beautiful than she already was. She would wear perfect robes, her hair would be shiny and new, even if he secretly adored her messy and bushy hair. There was no doubt she would absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. No, the problem lied with himself. His robes were awful, tatty, and old. Would he be good enough? Sure, he was certain that she liked him as a friend but would she possible entertain the idea of going to be his date for a ball. Did she have a boyfriend? He couldn’t ever recall her saying she did. Even so, what if it ruined his friendship with her? What if they would never friends again because she was so disgusted by the idea of dancing with him? It was all so confusing, and all so terrifying. The thought of losing Hermione as a friend was unthinkable. Yes, she would leave the school at the end of the year, which was quite awful, but if she left as a nobody it would be ten times worse. She was intelligent beyond her years, kind, respectful, proper, stunning, and helpful. And he didn’t want to lose her. With a sigh he came upon a decision. He hoped to Merlin it wouldn’t blow up in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the Yule Ball, and it will be a very interesting turn of events. I will also release another work today that will be very different and I hope you like it. Keep an eye out for it, the next chapter should be out soon!


	6. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball. Who is Hermione's date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here it is! The Yule Ball! Very non-canon. Don't want to spoil anything, so read on and enjoy! Beware, this is a long chapter

Hermione checked her reflection once again. Her hair was sleek and shiny, tied up in an elegant knot, a little bit of red lipstick and some eyeliner. Her robes were floaty and periwinkle blue. She had a gold necklace on, sapphire rings on her fingers. She wore her gold dress watch and a silver bracelet. She smiled at her reflection, happy with the look. She checked the time; she had ten minutes till she met Viktor Krum. Yep, she was going with Viktor Krum, the quidditch player. It was a great surprise when he came up to her and asked her to go with him to the ball. She stalled for an answer, until two weeks later she eventually said yet to his invitation. Once she told her friends, they all squealed in excitement. Hermione was of course happy she got a date but couldn’t deny some disappointment. 

“You look amazing Hermione” her friend Maria said. Maria was wearing a stunning pink dress, with a beautiful ruby necklace shining in the light. Hermione smiled at Maria.

“Touché” she said. Maria laughed.

“I still can’t believe you’re going with Krum. Krum!” Maria said excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“He’s just a person” she said. Honestly, the way people went on about him, she expected the second coming of Christ. She had talked with him a couple of times after he asked her, and she found him to be nice and respectful. He was courteous, chivalrous, and polite. In other words, he was the perfect gentleman, and she liked him. But she didn’t really want to go with him.

“Have fun Hermione. Enjoy your night” Maria said, hugging Hermione close.

“I will. You have fun too” she said to Maria. Maria gave her a big smile, then walked out of the carriage. There were plenty of boys and girls getting ready for the ball, running about with last minute adjustments. Satisfied with her look, Hermione walked out the carriage. The night was young, the moon bright in the sky. Hogwarts was a gorgeous place, and Hermione knew she would miss it. The sound of crickets chirping, birds chirping filled her with peace. She walked up the steps, knowing that her dress couldn’t get damaged or stained with a charm she placed on it. As she approached the hall, the buzz of conversation became louder and louder. She approached the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Viktor to turn up. She looked around, hoping to spot someone she knew. She looked over to find Harry standing next to a very pretty girl she knew was called Lavender. She walked over to Harry and grinned. Harry had a huge grin on his face.

“Hermione, you look outstanding” Harry said. Hermione smiled.

“Thanks Harry. You look great. And Lavender, you look fantastic” she complimented. Lavender was wearing a lovely strapless red dress. It was stunning, even if Hermione thought it was little bit too revealing. Lavender grinned back.

“Why thank you Hermione. And a birdie told me you were going with Krum?” she asked her. Hermione nodded.

“I am. Well, I’ll see you both later” she waved goodbye, standing near the steps again. She waited for only a couple of minutes before Krum walked over to her. He was wearing dark red robes, fancy and sophisticated. Hermione smiled.

“You look very beautiful tonight” Krum smiled at her. Hermione smiled back. Krum gave her a little black box. “Open it” he said. Hermione opened it to find a set of diamond earrings. “Happy Christmas Hermione” he said. Hermione was flattered by the gift.

“Thanks. You look great” she said. Krum smiled as he took her hand formally. There was no warmth or excitement in his touch. Krum led her into the great hall, which looked unrecognisable to her. She was in awe. Pillars of ice on the ceiling were beautiful to look at, ice sculptures of dragons and the castle were stunning too. Multiple tables were set up near the entrance, a large dancefloor near the big table at the front of the hall. Hermione smiled out at the crowd, arm linked with Krum. She saw Maria in the crowd and gave her a big grin. Maria gave her the thumb-up. Hermione then noticed Ginny in the crowd as well and waved at her. Ginny grinned back. However, no matter how hard she looked, she couldn’t find Ron in the crowd. That bit of orange hair that was so familiar to her, that she could spot miles away, that she adored, couldn’t be found. She walked with Krum till they reached the high table and she sat down next to Krum. Harry was opposite her, flirting shamelessly with Lavender. It didn’t help that Lavender was stroking his arm and flirting back, and her breasts were practically spilling out of her top. 

“This place is great isn’t it?” Krum asked her. Hermione nodded.

“Hogwarts is beautiful” she said, looking around. Still, she couldn’t find Ron. She wondered where on Earth he was. Did he even turn up? Was he sick? He seemed fine yesterday, but yet, she couldn’t see him. Regardless, Hermione ordered her food and chatted pleasantly with Krum about their different lifestyles. She was somewhat interested in Bulgaria and the education there, but Krum didn’t seem that bothered at all. In fact, he was little bit boring and plain. He didn’t talk much and instead seemed content to let her speak. He didn’t try to joke around and make her laugh. She noticed however, that he seemed very interested in her, grinning at her all the time. She felt a little bit uncomfortable at his eagerness but ate anyway. Once they finished their meals, she saw Professor Flitwick prepare the orchestra to perform.

“May I have this dance Miss Granger?” Krum asked, getting out of his seat, and holding out his hand. Hermione took it and smiled.

“Yes” she said, following him out to the dancefloor. The other champions followed suit. She saw Fleur with Roger Davies, a Ravenclaw. She smiled at Fleur, who grinned back. Harry whispered in Lavender’s ear, who giggled and blushed. Cedric Diggory was with a very pretty girl called Cho Chang, both of them smiling lovingly at each other. Viktor placed one of his hands in hers, the other on her waist. She put her free hand on his shoulder, as the music started. She had been to dance lessons as a child, so she had no problem with the waltz, and it appeared Viktor didn’t either. So she danced, and she found it pleasant. She didn’t feel a rush of excitement or affection in her heart as they danced around the floor. No, she felt fine dancing with him. She looked up at him and smiled. He grinned back, clearly enjoying the dance. Soon, couples filled the floor and it became quite crowded with couples. Hermione noticed that some of them were dancing awfully. Once the tune finished, she heard Viktor clear his throat.

“Would you like to get something to drink? He asked her. Eager to get out of the massive crowd she nodded as he took away to the drinks table. Once she broke free, she looked around, hoping to find Ron somewhere in the crowd.

“Ron never mentioned you were bloody good at dancing” she heard behind her. It was Harry, Lavender holding onto his arm. She grinned at Harry.

“I told him many times. I don’t know why he wouldn’t tell you” she smirked. Harry smiled.

“Viktor Krum, nice to meet you” Harry said politely. Viktor came back with some Butterbeer for himself and Hermione. He handed Hermione her cup and placed his down on the nearby table. 

“The pleasure is all mine” he said, smiling wide at Harry. They shook hands while Lavender blushed. “And you must be Lavender Brown. I’ve heard about you” he mumbled. Lavender blushed and giggled, while Hermione tried desperately to find Ron.

“You have?” she asked him. Viktor kissed her hand.

“I have” he said. Lavender blushed deeply.

“Harry, you know where Ron is?” Hermione asked Harry in concern. Harry shrugged.

“I think I saw him sitting with Ginny. But I can’t recall exactly” he said, as Lavender and Krum chatted. Hermione tapped Viktor on the shoulder.

“Do you mind if I talk to a friend?” she asked him. Viktor nodded, not really focussing on her, instead his attention caught with Lavender. Harry too seemed very distracted. Disgusted, Hermione left the group and tried to find Ron. Most people were still on the dancefloor, so it was easy to scan the tables to find him. She looked towards the back and found his familiar red hair next to Ginny’s. She was comforting him, hugging him close. She couldn’t quite read his expression, but she started to walk over to him. Ginny kissed Ron on the forehead and got up. She looked stunning in her green dress. She noticed Hermione and walked over to her. 

“You look amazing” she said, as they hugged.

“Same to you. Enjoying your night?” she asked Ginny. Ginny frowned.

“I was. Listen, can you talk with Ron? He’s pretty upset, more upset than I’ve ever seen him, and he needs to chat with someone. I’ve talked to him a bit, but I think it’s best if you do” she said. Hermione took a swig of butterbeer and nodded.

“Of course I will. Go and dance with Neville and enjoy your night” she pleaded. Ginny smiled gratefully and walked towards Neville who was standing near the edge of the dancefloor. Hermione looked back to Ron, who looked very defeated and upset. He almost always had some expression on his face, but now he looked sullen and sad. Hermione frowned, and her heart constricted at the sight of her best friend who was so full of life and fun looking emotionless. Walking over with an expression of pain, she approached him. His face was down now, hands covering his face. Hermione sat down next to him, hoping he would look up. He didn’t.

“Rough night” she said sadly. Ron still had his head in his hands.

“The worst Hermione” he replied, his voice broken. “You see that blonde girl dancing with that very tall Durmstrang bloke?” he asked her. Hermione scanned the room and found them, dancing very intimately. She was very confused. “That girl was supposed to be my date” he said very sadly. Hermione grew a little jealous that the girl got Ron as her date but couldn’t help but feel relieved that it wasn’t go that well.

“She isn’t worth the effort Ron. Don’t fret over that” Hermione said. Ron still wasn’t looking at her.

“I don’t like her or anything, but the least a date could do is at least have one lousy dance” he mumbled. Hermione’s heart relaxed; he didn’t have feelings for the girl at all.

“Not even one?” she asked him in shock. Ron shook his head.

“Not even one” he replied.

“She’s a right bitch. Don’t delude yourself Ron, you deserve a girl who can treat you like the amazing person you are” she said, blushing very deeply. Ron looked up at her and grinned.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you swear” he marvelled. Hermione grinned.

“I’m ticked off that you’ve been treated so poorly. You out of everyone here, don’t deserve that” she explained. Ron chuckled.

“You look bloody fantastic Hermione” he said. Hermione blushed a very deep red.

“Thanks. You look great too” she said. Ron scoffed.  
“Look at me Hermione. I’ve got clothes from the 1850’s on” he said. He was right, his clothes were old and tatty. Hermione didn’t know what to say. Ron looked forlorn again, and his mood only worsened when his date and the Durmstrang bloke disappeared into the night, Hermione certain they would have a very enjoyable but loud night. An idea came to her mind.

“Care to dance Mr Weasley?” she asked him. Ron looked up in shock.

“Nope” he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Why not?” she asked him playfully.   
“Because you’ll get embarrassed Hermione. You have Krum as your date, who looks much better and dances better too. I’ve got terrible dress robes and I can’t dance all that well” he reasoned. Hermione grabbed his hand.

“I don’t know if you know this, but Krum isn’t here. He ditched me as well, so how about we dance and forgot our awful dates?” she asked him. Ron gaped.

“Krum ditched you?” he asked her. Hermione nodded sadly. 

“Yeah, for that Lavender tart. I don’t like him all that much to being with, now I hate him. Come on, let’s stop moping and start dancing” she said. Ron smiled at her and took her hand.

“Warning, I’m not the best” he said. Hermione waved his concerns away.

“I can teach you. Besides, I don’t care” she led him to the dancefloor. Ron however, stopped moving.

“What’s the matter?” she asked him. Ron grinned at her.

“Nothing. It’s just you look so bloody gorgeous in that dress. More so than normal” he said genuinely, looking into her eyes. Hermione smiled back tenderly, her heart pounding very quickly in her chest. He kissed her hand and Hermione giggled and blushed. The orchestra were still performing, so the dancefloor was still pretty packed.

“Can you waltz?” she asked Ron. Ron shook his head. She took his hand and put it on her waist and grabbed the other one in her hand. She placed her other hand on his shoulder.

“Okay then, just follow my movements and stay close” she said. Ron nodded, looking very nervous. So she led him around the dancefloor, Ron slowly understanding the movements and getting a hang of the dance.

“You’re doing excellent Ron” Hermione said.

“I learn from the best” he joked. Hermione laughed as they floated across the dancefloor. This was dancing, his presence making her feel happy and relaxed and he got the hang of dancing very quickly. The time flew by, as the Weird Sisters began to play. Now there were dancing freely, Ron showing off his dance moves. Hermione laughed when she saw him enjoying himself and having a good time. Once they both started to sweat from dancing for so long, Ron grabbed her hand.

“Shall we get something to drink?” he asked her. Hermione nodded. They left the dancefloor, both slightly out of breath. They walked over to the drinks table and grinned at each other.

“You can certainly dance Ron” Hermione complimented. Ron blushed.

“Thanks. Here, let’s sit down” he gestured to the nearest table. They sat down and faced each other. Ron raised his butterbeer and they clinked their drinks together before they took a sip. Well, Hermione took a sip, but Ron skulled it completely.

“Way to ruin the mood” Hermione complained. Ron smiled.

“What you see is what you get” he stated. Hermione scoffed.

“Thanks for the reminder” she said. Ron just laughed.

“Those dance lessons worked a treat. You were great” he said. Hermione beamed at him.

“Thanks. You did great too, you learn really quickly” she said. 

“That’s because you’re such a great teacher” he said back.

“Stop it and take the compliment before I decide to insult you” she joked. Ron smirked.

“Fine then I will” he said sternly.

“You’ve seen Harry around?” she asked him. He shook his head.

“I know exactly what his plan was when he asked Lavender out. And I can imagine he succeeded” he said bitterly. Hermione took another sip and decided to change the topic quickly.

“I wrote to my parents a couple of days ago” she said. Ron perked up.

“Yeah? They going ok?” he asked her. Hermione wasn’t surprised that he was eager to hear about her family. After all, he was part of a big family, and she knew he was very protective of them all, including Harry.

“They are bit concerned about the recent news they are hearing, but they’re glad I’ve made some friends and enjoying myself over here. They were worried at first, but they seem happy now” she said. Ron smiled.

“They sound like great people. Hell, judging by you, they must be to have a daughter as amazing as you are” he said. Hermione felt very touched by his words. His opinion mattered a lot to her, and to hear him say such sweet words filled her with happiness and joy she didn’t think possible. She grabbed both of his hands and kissed them twice. She looked into his eyes.

“No-one had ever said that about me before. Thank you” she said, nearly crying in her emotional state. Ron smiled at her, then looked shocked.

“Merlin, I haven’t given you your Christmas present yet have I?” he asked her. Hermione’s eyes widened.

“You got me a present?” she asked him. Ron nodded. He took out a square-shaped wrapped present and gave it to her.

“Open it” he said. Hermione damn nearly had tears in her eyes. It was poorly wrapped, but Hermione didn’t care. He had given her a present, the gesture was worth more than it’s weight in gold. She unwrapped it carefully, making Ron tut.

“It’s a present Hermione. It’s not gold” he joked. Hermione slapped his arm, then continued to unwrap it. Once she was done, she looked up at him and smiled. He looked very nervous, so Hermione looked down. It was a big leather book, heavy and withered. She read the title:

Poudlard : Une histoire (Hogwarts : A History in French. At least I hope it is. Don’t hate me if it isn’t. ).

Hermione couldn’t believe it. She had talked about the book before with Ron and mentioned how nice it would be to finally get a copy. Not only did he get one, but he got the French version too.

“How?” she asked him, still looking in awe at her gift. 

“I saw it in a bookshop in Hogsmeade. I asked the guy if there was a French translated version, and he said there wasn’t. But he could translate it for me at an additional price. So Ginny chipped in and helped me out” he explained. Hermione opened the book and read the contents. There was plenty to read, and she grew found herself in love with it. She smelt the pages, loving the smell of paper. She shut the book and looked at him. He still looked sheepish, so she kissed both his cheeks twice and hugged him tight.

“This is the best gift I have ever gotten. I can’t thank you enough” she said in his ear. She could feel his body relax. “How about you get yours now?” she asked him. Ron smiled.

“Of course” he said. Hermione grinned and took out a small wrapped box. Ron smiled widely at her and stared at the wrapping. It was perfectly wrapped. Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, who in turn poked her tongue out rudely. Ron chuckled and tore the paper off, revealing a Chudley Cannons scarf. Ron stared at it and laughed. He put it on, and it clashed horribly with his robes. However, he couldn’t have cared because the gift was simply brilliant. He hugged Hermione.

“Thanks for this. Now I just need a jersey and I’m all set” he said. Hermione grinned. They pulled away. “Seriously, this is great. Thank you” he said. Hermione blushed. They sat next to each other and talked all manner of the things; the upcoming task, previous Christmas breaks and even danced some more. Hermione chatted with Ginny some more about their night and revealed she had shared her first kiss with Neville. They both giggled, Hermione thinking about potentially kissing Ron later than night. But they would leave at the end of the year, and she would never see him again. Well, at least until school was over. Then she could see him. Getting that depressing thought out of her head, she noticed that everyone was walking back to their dormitories. Hermione bade goodbye to her friends, before eventually reaching Ron. He was sitting down on the table, drinking some butterbeer.

“Would you like to walk me back to the carriage?” she asked him. Ron took her hand and smiled. She took it as a yes as they walked out of the great hall and into the night. They heard many rumbling bushes. Teachers long giving up on trying to stop the students from meddling with each other and instead help clean up the hall. Blushing at their nearness and some very intimate sounds they could hear, they finally approached the carriage. Hermione turned to face Ron, who was still smiling at her.

“This has been the best night of my life” she said seriously. Ron took her hand and smiled gratefully.

“Touché” he replied. Hermione laughed.

“Thanks isn’t enough Ron. You made this so much fun and you gave me a night I will never forget. You’re just amazing” she said, Ron blushing and his ears turning red.

“Don’t mention it” he mumbled. 

“I will. I will never forget tonight” she said simply. Ron smiled proudly. 

“Thanks. You made the night great as well. I didn’t think it could be as good as it was, but you proved me wrong. Like you always do” he said. Hermione blushed scarlet.

“Well, I best sleep now” she said awkwardly. Really, she didn’t want the night to stop, but it must. Ron looked sad too.

“I’m going to miss you, when you leave here” Ron admitted. Hermione nodded.

“Same” Hermione felt her heart break at his words. Yes, they would possibly never meet again, and it made her sick. This incredible man would be gone from her world at the end of the year.

“We can still write to each other” he offered but it was useless. She put her head down and felt tears starting to form. Ron walked closer and lifted her chin up.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” he asked her. She nodded. “Am I your best friend?” he said. Hermione nodded.

“Good” he said. “ Because you're mine too. Listen, I think we can work it out. Keep in contact with each other and see each other if we can. It will be hard, but I will be willing to do it. Will you?” he asked her. She looked into those amazing blue eyes and answered without any hesitation.

“I will. I definitely will” she said. Ron grinned.

“Good, I’ll see you tomorrow then. And that’s bad what Krum did. I’m glad you enjoyed it without that dickhead” he said sadly. Hermione walked forwards and hugged him close, arms around his waist, head on his heart. She stayed for a whole minute, breathing in his scent and enjoying his warmth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the intimacy of the moment. She moved her off his chest, she then decided to kiss him on the cheek. His skin was soft and supple, and she made contact longer than necessary. When she let go, Ron’s entire face was bright red.

“Sleep well Ron. Thank you once again for a perfect night” she said, kissing his other cheek. She removed her hands from his back and grinned at him.

“Thanks for the gift, it was perfect. I’ll see you later then. ” he said. 

“My gift was even better. See you” she came forward to give one final hug. Once they released each other, Hermione kissed his cheek one last time before he waved goodbye and set off. She felt sad seeing him walk away, but very happy too that he really had this night the best she ever had. She thought about what he talked about seeing each other even though they were in completely different countries. As his figure slowly disappeared into the dark of the night, Hermione walked into the carriage and changed into her pyjamas. It took a while with all her clothes, and she also noticed she hadn’t stopped smiling the whole time since she had chatted with Ron. When she finally laid down in bed, she promised herself that she would do anything to see Ron after the year had finished. Was it crazy? Maybe to others it was, but Hermione knew that her best friend, a boy with money problems, insecurities, ginger hair and a soul filled with life and love was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I definitely thought it was while I was writing it. You may wonder why Hermione doesn't get too jealous. That's because they only just became friends and their feelings are no-where near intense in canon. Anyways, next chapter up soon.


	7. Two sides of a coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets lucky and Hermione gets angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up, and in this one Hermione is a badass! Harry and Lavender are a couple now, and it's going to drive Ron insane! Read on and enjoy!

He didn’t know who was who. All he could see, was Lavender and Harry sitting in the same chair, entwined, and looking like they were sucking each other’s face off. No doubt what they got up to last night, Harry hadn’t returned from the ball at all as far as he could recall. And from what he had heard from Ginny, Viktor Krum had joined in as well. He looked over at Ginny, who looked happy.

“Enjoy your night?” she asked him. Ron grinned dreamily.

“Very much so” he said at once, knowing exactly what made the night great. Ginny smiled knowingly.

“That’s good. What Viktor did to her..” she trailed off, shaking her head. “Anyway, wanna grab some breakfast?” she asked him. Ron nodded and they set off to the great hall, walking out of the common room and onto the staircase.

“I forgot to ask, how was your night?” he asked her. Ginny smirked.

“It was great, though I don’t think there were two people happier from last night then you and Hermione” she said. Ron blushed deeply.

“I’m glad she enjoyed her night. She deserves it, she’s amazing” he said. Ginny patted his back.

“She did it enjoy it Ron” she said. They soon approached the great hall, the tables looking just like they normally did. Ron and Ginny sat side-by-side, pulling some food towards them, both of them starving.

“And she liked the present too. She said it was the best present she had ever gotten” he said. Ginny smiled.

“That’s great” she replied. 

“Thanks for the gift by the way. I hope I can try out next year for the team and play with you” he said. Ginny grinned.

“Your welcome. And who said I would automatically make the team?” she asked him. Ron smirked.

“You’re a Weasley. Plus, I’ve seen you practice by yourself and you look great. What position are you thinking of playing?” he asked her. She looked thoughtful.

“I hope chaser. Maybe seeker, but then Harry is there” she said sadly. Ron smiled at her sister.

“Wait till next year then figure it out” he offered. They then chatted about more rumours about who got off with who when Harry sat down opposite, looking very smug. Ginny moved over to a new seat, knowing what Harry was talking about. Harry smirked at Ron.

“Guess who’s no longer a virgin” Harry said smugly. Ron rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know” he said. Harry smiled.

“Lavender and I had a great night. We’re going out now if you hadn’t noticed. She’s bloody amazing” he said, looking over at Lavender lustily. Lavender was wearing her Hogwarts robes, though she showed an awful lot of cleavage and her skirt was very short. Ron scoffed at Harry.

“Honestly, Harry” Ron said. Harry laughed.

“You need to lose your virginity mate. Get Hermione to bend over and you’ll be sorted” he said. Ron felt his temper rising. The idea that Hermione would just give up something as important as her virginity at the drop of a hat was false. She had very strong morals, and he knew she definitely wouldn’t agree to that. He was insulted as her best friend that people thought she was a common whore, who slept around. No she was a very proud and strong woman, who deserved to be looked after properly by a man who knew what he was doing. Someone like myself Ron thought.

“Hermione wouldn’t do that” he said angrily. Harry smirked.

“Maybe not for you, but maybe for me” he joked. Ron grabbed Harry by the shirt and yanked him across the table, staring right at him. He had never felt such anger surge through his body.

“You so much as touch a hair on her head against her wishes and I will kill you. You get me?” Ron asked Harry. Harry nodded frantically. Ron let him go and scowled at him.  
“Jesus mate calm down” Harry said. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down. Hermione isn’t some whore who will do that just because you’re famous” Ron shot back. 

“Ok, fine then, I apologise. I’m sorry I made that insinuation” Harry said sincerely. Ron nodded.

“You figure out that egg clue yet?” he asked Harry. Harry shook his head.

“Nope, I’ll find out soon though” he said sadly. 

“Look, maybe try it underwater. That might be the thing” Ron offered. Harry smiled.

“Maybe, I’ll try it soon enough” he said. Ron looked to reply, when he saw Hermione sitting over on the Ravenclaw table next to Fleur. Hermione was reading his gift he got her for Christmas, chatting with Fleur as well. She looked just the same as normal, except her hair was still done up from last night. She was in her normal Beauxbatons robes, a silver locket and golden ring of her left index finger. She was absolutely gorgeous, and she looked happy, until Viktor Krum walked over to their table.

“You okay Ron?” Harry asked Ron. Ron gestured for Harry to look where Ron was. As soon as Harry watched, Viktor engaged in conversation with Fleur for a while before he sat down next to Hermione. Rage pounded through his body, and he felt inclined to head on over and teach Krum a lesson for the way he treated Hermione last night. Hermione, meanwhile, looked at Krum sternly, arms crossed menacingly. She looked pissed off, something Ron had rarely seen before. Of course they bickered and argued a lot, but it was only mildly irritating, and as far as he was concerned, he enjoyed the banter between the two of them. 

“Looks like intense” Harry said, as most of the hall turned to watch as Viktor talked to Hermione. Well, he looked like was begging Hermione as she stood their resolutely. Viktor finished speaking, but Hermione only opened her book and began to read. Viktor looked pissed off, so he grabbed her shoulder. Ron instantly stood up, intent on going over there and kicking his ass. Hermione, however, in a shocking move, grabbed Krum’s head and slammed into the table, making a large bang sound go through the hall. Everyone now turned to look as Krum held his head, his face screwed with pain, some blood dripping on the tabletop. 

“You touch me again and I will kill you? Understand?” she asked him in a very menacing tone. Krum didn’t respond; some of his friends came over to him and helped him get to the hospital wing. Hermione burst into tears, as Fleur helped her get up and go some place more private. Ron look at Harry, whose mouth was open from shock and awe. Eventually, chat broke out and the hall was once again filled with the sound of laughing and chatting. Ron had never seen something as badass as that before, and he found himself liking Hermione even more.

“What was that all about?” Ron asked Harry. Harry looked sheepish.

“Well, it wasn’t just me and Lavender last night” he said in a small voice. “We took turns with her” he said, very embarrassed. “Then, to finish, we both enjoyed her, as the same time. Me and Viktor didn’t do anything, but Lavender definitely did” he said, blushing bright red.

“And you’re ok with that? Your girlfriend having sex with someone else?” he asked her. Harry shrugged.

“It’s just a one-night thing” he said. Ron shook his head.

“There’s no such thing as just one night” he said. Harry laughed.

“Ok Mr Ladies. Man” he said. They soon fell into silence then as they ate their breakfast. Ron, meanwhile, couldn’t help but think about what Hermione did to Krum did only a couple of minutes ago. He had never been as surprised or impressed with someone in his life. Once again, Hermione Granger found a way to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one! Next chapter up shortly.


	8. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron get into an argument. Can they make up and be back to where they were?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They wouldn't be Hermione and Ron without some drama. Here is the next chapter, no real action, just some character development here. Read on and enjoy!

Hermione had never been so annoyed in her life. She was sitting eating in the Great Hall, eating dinner next to Maria. She wasn’t really that hungry, but she ate for something to do. She was angry, very angry, and she knew exactly why. It had been one whole week since the fight with Ron. What started as just innocent banter turned out horrible. He accused her of not helping him properly and making him feel dumb and helpless. She yelled back, calling him a coward and loser. He then crossed the line when he called a bossy know-it-all with no friends. Enraged, she shot back, calling him a hopeless loser who would spend the rest of his life alone and penniless. She hadn’t meant it, but her anger was vile, and she wanted to hurt him. She regretted what she said, because it wasn’t true at all. She knew he would be fantastic in whatever career path he chose, and someone as sweet, protective, caring, and handsome as him would find someone to spend his life with.

“You have to talk to him. You can’t spend the rest of your trip like this” Maria offered. Hermione turned to look at her. Maria was right, but Hermione’s pride wouldn’t back down. And it’s not like Maria had said the same thing for the past week. Maria was a good friend, but right now, Hermione was done.

“He has to apologise to me Maria. He said some bad things too” she said. Maria sighed.

“He did. But you talked back. And I know you how you feel about him. It would be a shame as your friend to see you give up on him so easily” she said. Hermione blushed deeply.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” she said. Maria laughed.

“Come on Hermione. Credit me with some intelligence. I know you fancy him” she said, smiling at her. Hermione blushed even more, tucking a curl behind her ear.

“I don’t” she said in a quiet voice. Maria laughed even harder.

“So is it ok then if I go over and chat with him?” she asked in an innocent tone. Hermione snapped her head up to Maria and glared at her. Two emotions battled inside her: denial and acceptance. She knew she had a crush on Ron, but part of her didn’t want to make things difficult. He was such a great friend and what if they lost each other trying to become something more. But if Maria went over and talked to him, she could lose her as well. He could fall in love with Maria, and she couldn’t accept that. Hermione grabbed Maria’s arm and sighed.

“You’re right. I do like him, I fancy him” she said. Maria smiled widely. It was the truth, she fancied Ron. His hair, his physique, his personality, him. He was a great guy, and Hermione felt like if she lost him it would the biggest mistake she could make. Before Maria could respond, someone cleared their throat. Hermione turned to face Ron, who looked very sheepish.

“What do you want?” Hermione asked in a very harsh tone. Maria hit her in the ribs with her elbow, but Hermione ignored it, instead focussing all her attention on Ron. He was twiddling his thumbs and his ears were beet red. Hermione had never felt such anger coursing through her veins.

“Can we chat after dinner? Just outside the hall?” he asked her in a very scared voice. Hermione stared right into his eyes and gave him daggers.

“Yes. Don’t be late” she said rudely. Honestly, she was right ticked off with him and set out eating her food with venom. Ron walked off, and Hermione felt herself shake with anger. 

“See, everything will be ok” Maria said. Hermione shot her a look of contempt and finished the rest of her food with unbelievable amounts of anger. She wasn’t angry at Ron himself, she was hurt that he could say such things about her. He was her best friend, and he was perhaps the most important person in her life. He could bring her such happiness and joy, but also so much sadness and hurt. The past week had been extremely difficult for her. She had secretly cried a lot, and she felt so unhappy studying on her own. Without his presence, she did feel alone and withdrawn. It was awful, truly awful, but hopefully soon it would all be over. Once they finished deserts, Maria kept her in her seat.

“Listen Hermione. The most important thing you can do is listen. Listen, and it will go perfectly well” she said encouragingly. Hermione smiled in spite of her mood.

“I will Maria. I will” she hugged Maria as Maria walked off. Once she felt Ron had enough time to get there, Hermione got out of her seat and walked out of the doors. She looked around and found Ron standing near the doors, his face empty. Hermione walked over to him.

“Shall we?” he asked her. Hermione nodded, not knowing where they were going. Ron led her up to the staircase. They stayed silent as they walked, Hermione not looking at Ron at all. Eventually, they found themselves in an empty corridor, where they stopped walking. Ron looked at Hermione and paced three times in front of an empty canvas. To her great surprise, a door sprang up and Ron opened it and walked inside. He beckoned Hermione in, and she found a beautiful park. It was bright and sunny, nice and warm, no clouds. There was a pond, ducks swimming, trees and green grass. Kids riding bikes and mothers walking their babies and dogs. There was a park bench and Ron sat down on it. Hermione joined him as they stared out.

“You must know what this room is?” he asked her. Hermione nodded.

“The room of requirement” she answered. Ron smiled.

“Yes” he said. “I brought us up here because well” he trailed off. “I’m sorry Hermione” he admitted. Hermione looked at him now. His eyes conveyed his sadness and regret. “I hate what I said, and I didn’t mean it. Okay, you are a know-it-all and you can be quite bossy, but I don’t think of them as bad qualities. I like the person you are, and I don’t think of you that way. I’m sorry” he said. Hermione felt immense relief and joy at his words. He had apologised to her of his own accord. It had taken him a week to do so, but he had apologised. 

“Oh Ron!” she yelled, hugging him close as Ron looked surprised. Hermione started to cry, as her tears wet his robes. She put her arms around his waist and cried her heart out, as Ron rubbed her back and hair soothingly. She felt so much happiness she thought she would burst. After crying a river, she moved off him and sniffed.

“I’m sorry about your robes” she admitted, wiping her tears away. “And I’m sorry too for what I called you. You aren’t a loser and I don’t care about how much money you have. You are not a coward, I don’t believe anything I said at all. Please believe me, you will have an amazing future. I’m so, so sorry” she said, tears in her eyes once again. Ron grabbed her hands and squeezed them. 

“All is forgiven. Well, do you forgive me?” he asked her. She kissed his cheek.

“All is forgiven. You will have a fantastic career when you get older, you future will be excellent” she said, while secretly hoping that she would play an important part in his future. Ron smiled back at her.

“I certainly hope so. May I take you down to the carriage now?” he asked her. Hermione nodded, releasing his hands as they left the room and walked down to the carriage. Once they were there, Hermione turned and hugged Ron tight, her head above his heart. Ron squeezed her close and they both closed their eyes. They stayed that way for what felt like forever, both hoping it would last forever, before they broke apart.

“I don’t care what happens, I’m not ever not speaking to you for a week” she said sternly. Ron nodded.

“I’m sorry I took so long, but I needed to get my head straight. I missed you so much” he admitted. 

“I missed you too” she said, grabbing his hand again. Ron brought her hand up and kissed it.

“Good night Hermione, rest well and I’ll see you tomorrow” he said, hugging her one more time. They broke off and Hermione kissed both his cheeks.

“Good night Ron, have pleasant dreams and we’ll chat at breakfast. We have a whole week to catch up on” she grinned. Ron laughed, waving goodbye before walking away. Hermione felt a fresh wave of happiness override her. Yes, she hadn’t talked to him in a week and it was truly painful, but they were back now and hopefully repair the damage they had caused to each other. And while in the future more pain may come from silly and petty fights, Hermione knew it was worth it because Ron could cause her such happiness and joy in her life. They would apologise and make up because that was they did. They were Hermione and Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next chapter up soon!


	9. How to save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron becomes a hero. No, he is a hero and saves a life during the second task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter up. We get a bit of history with Hermione's friend Maria and some good news for the future of Hermione and Ron. Read on and enjoy!

The first thing Ron recognised was that it was bloody freezing. And he was in water. He opened his eyes and recognised where he was: the lake. He looked around and found Harry swimming powerfully to the nearest platform. There were three large towers in the water, where the judges and the crowd watched he presumed. He was trying to figure out what was happening, but a voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Help me! Ron, help me please!” he turned to find Fleur. She was pointing to a young girl who looked an awful lot like her. It might have been her sister. He swam over quickly to Fleur.

“She can’t swim, help!” she yelled out. Her sister was just barely visible, but a second later she had disappeared. Fleur screamed as Ron swam in her general direction. He went underwater and found Fleur’s sister sinking. With speed and power he never knew he had, he swam pushed towards her and picked up her body. She was lifeless, and it scared Ron. But he pushed up and soon found the sweet favour of oxygen. He looked down at Fleur’s sister and horror coursed through his veins. She looked to be dying, and he had to do something. He moved with speed, making sure to keep the girl’s head above water. The distance to the nearest platform was quite large, but Ron swam powerfully and eventually reached the ladder. Pulling the girl up, he moved people out of the way and laid her flat on the ground. He looked down at her and realised she probably water in her lungs. He remembered that his dad insisted they all learn CPR, so Ron went over and tried to save her. After a minute, he didn’t think would happen, when the girl awoke and vomited all over him. she barely recognised it, and instead laid back down again. She was breathing again, and he was thankful for that, but he wasn’t thankful for the vomit on his already wet robes that made him feel sick.

“Fleur!? Fleur!?” the girl asked hysterically. Fleur walked over to her and hugged her close, both the girls crying. They were shaking from the cold, so some towels were conjured up to keep them warm. Ron wished the smell would go away before he threw up, and to his relief, the vomit and most importantly the smell vanished. Ron just breathed a sigh of relief, when he noticed that the young girl walked over to him and hugged him.

“You saved my life. Thank you, thank you.” she said. Ron hugged her back and smiled at her. She had tears down her cheeks as Fleur came over to Ron.

“You have saved my sister’s life. Little Gabrielle should have had swimming lessons, no. I am forever in your debt Ron Weasley” she said sitting down on his right side. 

“Don’t say that Fleur, he’ll make you do all his work” Hermione joked. They all laughed as Hermione sat down on his left side. Hermione took her wand out and performed a drying and warming charm on Ron. 

“Thanks Hermione” he said. Hermione took his hand in hers and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb.

“You’re a hero. You saved someone’s life Ron. I’m so proud of you” she said, kissing both of his cheeks and snuggling into his side. She put her arm around his back and laid there, her head on his shoulder. Fleur took his hand too, making Ron turn to her.

“Thank you isn’t enough Ron. My sister here owes her life to you. You are an amazing person, and I thank you so much” she kissed both of his cheeks. Ron smiled at her.

“Thanks Fleur. You better go and hear your scores” he said. Fleur nodded her head sadly. She kissed Ron on the forehead.

“I think I may join you and Hermione in your study session, if you don’t mind?” she asked Ron. Ron nodded, but Hermione shook her head.

“Sorry Fleur. Study time is just between me and him. But we can all hang out together if you want” Hermione said. Fleur let go of his hand and pulled Gabrielle off to the judges to hear her score. Ron turned to Hermione, who was staring out at the water. She looked very bored.

“That was the most boring thing I have ever witnessed” she said. Ron put his arm around her, making Hermione scoot closer to him. His insides warmed up, and his heart beat faster at her proximity.

“You couldn’t see anything” he said in understanding. Hermione nodded, looking at him.

“I had to read it was that anti-climactic. And I didn’t even have my best friend beside me. Aside from Maria of course” she said, brushing some hair off Ron’s forehead. Her touch made him feel heat across the body, and he closed his eyes at her touch. Hermione stopped touching his hair and sighed loudly.

“Hey Maria” she said, yawning. Maria approached Hermione and Ron. She had Mediterranean skin, blonde hair, and a nice figure. She had lots of jewellery on, rings and bracelets on her fingers and arms and some necklaces shining on her neck. She looked very rich Ron thought as Maria smiled and hugged Hermione before sitting where Fleur sat before.

“Tired there Hermione? I agree, it was quite boring” she said. Hermione tugged on Ron’s sleeve.

“Mind if have a little nap?” she asked him. Ron nodded, not understanding why she would ask him. Hermione conjured up a large, fluffy pillow and placed it right next to Ron’s leg. She smiled lazily at the pair of them before she closed her eyes. Maria brushed some of Hermione’s hair out of her eyes.

“Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself yet. Ron Weasley” he said, sticking his hand out for Maria too shake. Maria only laughed, kissing Ron on both cheeks.

“Maria Totelli. It’s nice to finally meet you. Hermione has talked about you aplenty” she said in a very strong Italian accent. Ron smiled at her. 

“Hermione talks about me?” he asked her, looking down at her sleeping form. She looked calm and happy, something Ron thought made her look very attractive.

“She does. I have been her friend since we met when I transferred from a small magical school in Italy, where I am originally from. She hasn’t really connected that well with anyone, but you seem to make the most of an impression on her. You mean a lot to her” she said with a smile.

“She means a lot to me as well. Anyways, you’re Italian?” he asked her. She laughed.

“Indeed I am. Born in Milan and grew up there all my life. My father invented a potion to help people who suffered from traumatic events. We were very well off, so they gave me the best of everything. Anything I wanted, at the snap of my fingers. Anyway, I met Hermione in her second year. I had just finished my first year at a small school in Venice, but I didn’t enjoy it too much. So I asked instead to go to Beauxbatons. They eventually relented, and on the first day there, I was partnered up with her so she could show me around” she explained. Ron nodded.

“And you two hit it off right way?” he asked her. Maria smirked.

“No, she didn’t. She thought of me as a lazy, hopeless case actually, until she eventually warmed up to me. It helped that I defended her against some bullies, and since that moment, I guess she has seen the real me. We’ve become quite close since” she explained.

“You like it here, in England?” Ron asked her. Maria shook her head, laughing.

“No, way too cold and rains way too much. Not enough sun either” she said. Ron chuckled.

“I agree, it’s always terrible though unfortunately” he said. Maria nodded.

“That’s a shame because Hogwarts it a fantastic place. The scenery is outstanding as well, and you have Dumbledore as your headmaster” she said. 

“I’m glad you like it here so much. I’ve always loved this place, even when the bad things happen” he said. 

“I know you are friends with Harry Potter. How is he?” she asked him. Ron pointed.

“Looks ok to me” he said in disgust as Lavender was snogging the daylights out of him. Maria smirked.

“Do they do that a lot?” she asked him. Ron tutted.

“All the time. And it drives me crazy” he said. Maria laughed.

“I’m sure once you get a girlfriend you’ll be the same” she said knowingly. Ron feigned offence.

“No way, I wouldn’t be that bad” he said. Maria only laughed harder.

“I’ll hold you to that Ron” she said. 

“If I ever get one” he said sadly. Maria looked concerned.

“You will. I know you will” she said encouragingly. Suddenly, Fleur returned with Gabrielle and sat down next to Maria.

“Well, we are all tied up in equal first, so the next task is the most important. Hermione that bored?” she asked them. Maria and Ron laughed.

“Yes, she started dozing off about one-minute in. I’ll wake her up soon. Congrats though, you could win it for us” she said excitedly. Fleur smiled warily.

“I could. But I must train hard. They are all fantastic competitors, so it will be difficult. Come sister, I’ll show you Hogwarts” Fleur said. 

“No, let Ron show you around” Hermione said, sleepily, sitting up and stretching her back. “He knows the place inside and out” she said, leaning her head on Ron’s shoulder. She vanished her pillow.

“You know, I still haven’t seen that much of the school. You could show all of us” Maria suggested. Ron nodded.

“If you’s want too I’d be more than happy too” he offered. They all nodded and stood up, Hermione holding onto his hand. They found a boat to sit down, as Hermione placed her head in the crook of his arm. She placed her arm around his back and her other across his stomach.

“You’re a hero Ron. And I’m proud of you. So proud” she kissed his cheek. Ron blushed. “And don’t say you aren’t a hero, because if you do I will kill you” she said as Fleur, Gabrielle and Maria laughed. Even Ron chuckled. She dozed off as they slowly made their way back.

“Looks like you have a girlfriend already Ron” Maria whispered in his ear. Ron blushed and swallowed loudly.

“She’s not my girlfriend Maria” he mumbled. 

“But you like her don’t you? More than a friend?” Fleur asked him. Ron couldn’t answer because he was scared. Yes, he did have feelings for Hermione, but she would be leaving at the end of the year. And he might never see her again. Ron felt sad as he looked at Fleur.

“I…” he stuttered. Ron used all his Gryffindor courage and whispered “I do” he blushed deeply, his entire face red and his ears resembling tomatoes. “But she’s going to leave at the end of the year” he said.

“And that matters why?” Maria asked. Ron looked at her disbelief.

“Because she’ll be away from me. She’ll find someone back at Beauxbatons who will sweep her off her feet and fall in love with them. We’ll hardly see each other at all, and I know I will miss her so much” he said, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

“I have some sway at Beauxbatons. I can organise something with Headmistress Maxine and see if you two can meet up from time to time” Fleur said. Ron gaped, trying to breathe. Was she being honest? She certainly looked like she was.

“You, you can?” he asked her in shock. Fleur nodded.

“Indeed I can Ron” she said. Ron laughed with relief.

“Thanks Fleur. This means the world to me, she means the world to me. I know I just met her, but…” he trailed off, staring at Hermione. Maria put her hand on his shoulder.

“I understand Ron. And there’s nothing wrong with how you feel. It’s great you know, to see her so happy. Don’t be upset at the fact that you two are as close as you are in the small amount of time you have known each other. Do you wish you hadn’t met her at all?” Maria asked. Ron shook his head.

“Of course not” Ron said at once.

“Then there isn’t anything wrong” she said. Ron smiled at her.

“Thanks Maria” he said. Maria shrugged.

“I’ll expect you to be paid in a couple of hours hopefully” she said as they all laughed. The boat stopped, Ron poking Hermione in the ribs. She awoke and smiled at Ron.

“Come on” he said. She grinned and moved off him so they could exit the boat. Once they exited, Hermione yawned.

“Can we please be quick? I need some sleep” Hermione complained. 

“Nope, we’ll go on the longest tour we can” Ron joked.

“Ronald” Hermione admonished.

“What?” he asked innocently. Hermione whacked his arm and giggled.

“Do you really want to make me mad?” she asked him jokingly. Ron grinned.

“I don’t even try, and you get mad at me” he said. Hermione laughed.

“That’s true, well come on everyone, let’s go and see Hogwarts” she said as Ron walked side-by-side with Hermione his right and Maria on his left. Maria was clearly very socially bright, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, a perfect smile. And she was right. He wouldn’t take back his friendship with Hermione. At first, he was scared that they had moved so quickly, but know he was comforted. They got along really well, and he had strong feelings for this girl. They were each other’s best friend and very intimate and close to each other. She was worth it, Ron knew. Maria started talking to Fleur and Gabrielle, so he looked at her. She looked up at him and looked confused.

“What is it?” she asked him. Ron smiled.

“Nothing, just glad I’m your friend” she smiled at her. Hermione grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers together.

“Best friend Ron. Don’t forgot it” she said. 

“Hey, what about Maria?” he asked her. Hermione laughed.

“I’m able to have two best friends Ron” she stopped speaking and moved next to Maria, slinging her arms around Ron and Maria. Maria smiled at Hermione.

“You ok Hermione?” Maria asked in amusement. Hermione laughed, kissing both Ron and Maria on the cheek.

“I’m so happy I’m with both of my best friends. And I love you both, so much” she said, sighing loudly. Ron blushed at her expression of love, knowing what she meant. She loved him as a friend, and he was glad for that. Because he loved her as a friend as well at least. He hoped, he dared to dream that this incredible woman could have feelings for him just like he did for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this chapter! The next chapter should be up soon.


	10. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future has both darkness and light. Hermione finds out some fantastic news, and some terrible news too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! A jump from the second task right near the third task, but we are nearing the end of the fourth year. Some important information about the future for Hermione and Ron, and a sweet ending. Read on and enjoy!

The weeks went by, and Hermione found herself really nervous. True to their word, Fleur and Maria started hang out with her and Ron, normally just for chats at the lake and sometimes in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione’s homework was keeping her busy, plus Ron needed help as well with his increasing workload too. He was also help Harry prepare for the final task in the tri-wizard tournament, so it was a very busy time. But even still, Hermione found herself saddened when she would have to leave, because she was having the time of her life at Hogwarts. Sitting and chatting with Harry, Ginny and most of all Ron made her feel at home, so comfortable. It was now one week before the final task, as Harry tried and failed to flirt with Fleur, Ginny and Maria were yammering away about the differences between the school and countries, leaving her and Ron behind.

“Harry had another of those bad dreams” Ron said, twiddling some grass between his fingers. Hermione had her head on his shoulder, arm around his back. Today she had finished three essays and helped Ron with his work, as well as help Fleur for the final task. She needed a break, and nothing was better than chatting with Ron.

“You think something could happen?” she asked him in concern. Ron sighed.

“I do” he said. Hermione shivered, snuggling closer to him.

“I hope not” she said, looking over at Fleur and Harry chatting. Ron chuckled.

“He’s jealous you know. He can’t believe I get to talk to her a lot, and he rarely does” he said. Hermione chuckled.

“That’s what he gets for trying to flirt with Fleur. The amount of guys that do and fail miserably must be in the hundreds” she said. Ron laughed.

“Is she actually dating someone?” he asked her. Hermione felt her insides grow cold; he was looking to date her.

“No” she said in an icy tone. Ron frowned.

“Why are you so angry?” he asked her. Hermione withdrew her arm and sighed.

“I’m not” she said. 

“Hermione, I’m not interested in Fleur. I don’t want to date her” he said. Hermione swallowed.

“You don’t?” she asked him. Ron shook his head.

“Of course I don’t. I mean, she’s nice and all, but I don’t like her in that way. And I never will” he explained. Hermione felt her heart lighten and her spirit soar. He wasn’t going to chat with Fleur or date her. She smiled at him and laid her legs on his lap.

“Good” she said.

“She seems relaxed for the next task” he said. “But then again, she has you helping her out so no surprises there” he said as Hermione laughed, pleased with his compliment.

“Fleur is an extremely talented witch Ron. She had done a lot of it herself. I know she will do well” she said.

“She will. I just hope nothing happens, but my gut tells me otherwise” he said, Hermione moved closer and hugged him, her legs still over his. Ever since the second task, it became normal for them to hug and be close to one another. Hermione felt as if they were teetering on the edge of being a couple, but they didn’t take that step. She didn’t know why they didn’t take it, but for some reason they hadn’t. Yet.

“Has your gut been right before?” she asked him, squeezing his body tight.

“Yeah, every time. And it’s always bad, something awful happens” he said. 

“We’ll be ok Ron” she said it with conviction. Ron squeezed her close.

“Nothing will happen to you. Or Maria” he said. “I’ll make sure of it” he said. Hermione felt safe in his arms, but her mind niggled her. She was scared.

“I’m scared” she said finally, looking up at him with fear.

“So am I. But we stay close to each other and keep our eyes open we’ll get through it” he said.

“We will. We have to. I can’t lose you” she said. Ron cupped her cheek.

“I won’t I promise you I won’t leave you” he said. Hermione felt her eyes water.

“What about after this year, when I leave for Beauxbatons?” she asked sadly. They hadn’t chatted about it ever since they agreed to stay in contact, but they had no idea.

“I can help” Fleur said from behind her. She sat down near them, Hermione daring to dream.

“What is it you can do for us?” she asked with bated breath.

“I have convinced our Headmistress Maxine to allow you off Beauxbatons and into Hogsmeade. Ron will owl her the dates he can go, and you will be able to join him. Also, on certain weekends you may also visit the school. And the school alone” she said. Hermione got out of Ron’s embrace and tackled fleur in a massive hug. Fleur gasped in surprise as Hermione held her close, thanking her over and over again. Ginny and Maria walked over, thoroughly confused.

“Uh, why is Hermione trying to choke out Fleur?” Ginny asked, sitting next to Ron.

“She can visit Hogwarts next year” he said. Ginny and Maria laughed.

“Of course, the amount of times she has worried about coming back here” Maria said shaking her head. Hermione eventually released her hold on Fleur and hugged her again.

“How did you do it Fleur?” Maria asked, as Hermione walked back to sit with Ron.

“I told her that Hermione would refuse to study unless she was him at least every once in a while. Considering how much Hermione helps out and is a good student, she eventually accepted it” she said with a smile. Hermione wiped her eyes.

“Harry still bothering you?” Ginny asked Fleur. Fleur shook her head.

“He tried to swap theories about how to deal with the final task. I reckon he tried to find out what tactics I were using so he could use them as well” she said. 

“Really? Me and Ginny have been helping him out for ages” Ron said in shock.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him a thing about it” she said.

“That’s so rude. He can be so unbelievable at times” Ginny said angrily.   
“He’s even worse now” Maria pointed towards the opposite side of the lake. They could tell, who it was, Harry and Lavender. They disappeared into the bushes and they knew exactly what they would do.

“He’s only 14” Maria suggested. 

“He doesn’t care unfortunately. He and Lavender stayed the night in his bed one time” Ron said. They all made noises of disgust.

“How come I didn’t know that?” Ginny asked in shock.

“He just did, and he expected no-one would tell on him. Seems like everyone kept their mouth shut until now” he said. Maria grabbed Ron’s hand.

“Ron you have to tell Dumbledore. He’s not above the law” she said. 

“That’s how it should be. But Dumbledore won’t expel him. Get the boy-who-lived thrown out, no chance” Ginny said sadly.

“So he breaks the rules all the time?” Fleur asked. Ron nodded.

“He doesn’t hex people for fun and stuff. He doesn’t abuse it by attacking students and talking back to teachers. No, he just throws his weight around and stuff, particularly to women” he said gravely. Maria looked to ask, but Ginny shook her head. An awkward silence filled the air. Hermione shuffled towards Ron, putting her arm around his back and resting head on the crook of his arm.

“He didn’t do anything to you did he Fleur?” Maria asked uncomfortably. Fleur shook her head.

“No he did not. A bit weird maybe, but he didn’t try anything funny” she said. Hermione shivered. 

“He wouldn’t try anything against you. You’d kick his ass if he tried anything and I’d kick his ass too. The way he treats girls” he wandered off, putting his arm around Hermione. Hermione felt so lucky to have avoided any of that treatment from Harry, though she did notice that he would sometimes stare at her oddly and even speak in a lower tone than normal. She didn’t want to know the details of his treatment towards women, and even happier knowing that Ron was by her side. He treated everyone the same, there was not a biased or prejudiced bone in his body.

“Ready for the final task Fleur?” Maria asked. Fleur nodded.

“I am, though I am nervous. They are all so strong, it will take a massive effort to beat them all” she said. 

“You got some time still” Ron said.

“Time will fly by, and before I know it will have started. That’s what happened the first two tasks, and I can imagine it will be the same” Fleur said. Hermione reached over and grabbed her hand.

“You will do well Fleur. You will win, I know you can” she said encouragingly. Fleur squeezed her hand.

“Thank you Hermione. You have been amazing, and I’m grateful for your support. And you too Maria, thank you” she said. They all nodded as Fleur, Ginny and Maria stood up.

“We’ll head back and get some dinner. Then I got an essay on how to handle a boggarts, I hate homework” Ginny complained as they all laughed.

“We’ll see you two inside” Maria winked, as they waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron and set off for some food.

“We can really see each other after this year Ron. We won’t have to say goodbye” she smiled, kissing his cheek. Her spirits were greatly lifted by that fact and she could already imagine the emotional reunion at Hogsmeade, the bickering and arguing, the snowball fights, drinking butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. It was something to hold on to, the knowledge that her future will involve him.

“It’s amazing isn’t it? I can’t wait already” he said as Hermione laughed.

“Well, it’s ages away. And I’m still here, so don’t think about that. I’ve got a while” she reminded him, holding his hand tightly. Ron stared down at their conjoined hands, Hermione feeling her familiar tingle whenever Ron touched her.

“Of course Hermione. You’re always right” he said, shaking his head playfully. Hermione hit leg with their conjoined hands and giggled.

“You smug git, I don’t say that” she said, smirking. Ron laughed.

“Oh please, you always do when it comes to charms” he reasoned.

“That’s because I read from the textbook. And what they say is always right. Besides, you’re very smart. You just need a push is all” she said. Ron looked sheepish.

“I am?” he said nervously. Hermione kissed their conjoined hands. 

“You are one of the smartest people I know. The thing is you don’t try. When you do, you really get it” she said. Ron blushed, his ears beet red and he mumbled under his breath.

“No-ones has ever called me smart before. And I didn’t really think I was” he said in embarrassment. 

“Well you are. Don’t think of yourself as dumb because I know you aren’t” she said. And he wasn’t. He was smart, but rarely tried. His grades before he knew her were ok, but with her help and motivation, he was doing really well. And she was glad most of all not because of her, but because he wanted to be better. She had inspired him to improve himself, and she was proud of the person he was. 

She looked up at him and saw him smile. It was different though from his other smiles she knew. It was tender, and raw in emotions. He looked so heartfelt, and Hermione’s heart swelled at the thought that she was helping him be a better person. He removed his hand from hers, but instead drew her into his chest. Hermione closed her eyes as her head lay on his heart. His heart was beating very quickly, and she was soothed by the sound of it. She felt his breath in her hair, her breath catching at his closeness. He was holding her back lovingly and she felt her body melt into him. She didn’t want to move, because was the most comfortable she had ever felt. Being this close to him, basking in his warmth, was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. And she never wanted this feeling to go.

“Thank you Hermione” Ron said, right into her ear. Hermione shivered.

“What for?” she asked. 

“For giving a shit. And making me want to be better” he said. Hermione laughed directly on his chest.

“Hermione?” he asked her.

“Yes?” she said.

“Is this good?” he asked her. 

“Yes” she said, feeling his chest rise and fall. After a while, Ron broke the silence.

“Hermione?” he asked her again.

“Yes Ron?” she said.

“Can we stay a little while longer?” he asked her. Hermione looked up and kissed both of his cheeks.

“We can stay as long as you want” she said, considering a kiss on the lips. And how great it would be, just the two of them, in the night, near the lake. But not now. It was so painful though, not to kiss his lips that she was sure would taste amazing and got herself lost in. But even this embrace, with her head on his heart, his head lost in the tangles of her hair, where she found herself feeling the most alive and loved in the world. And she hoped that he felt loved too. Because she gave a shit about him, and while there was darkness in the future, Ron was the light in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you really liked this chapter! Next chapter will be the third task and will be up shortly!


	11. The Third Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third task ends, and chaos erupts in the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Romione here in this chapter, but an important moment for the overall story. Read on and enjoy!

Ron wondered why there were no screens. Honestly, what was every supposed to be doing while the four champions went through the maze? Sit and chat? Read? Ron didn’t know what to do, so he sat down on his seat and waited. It had only been five minutes since the four champions had entered it, and he was already bored out of his mind.

“Why doesn’t Dumbledore put something up so we can watch it?” Dean complained. 

“No idea Dean” Neville said. 

“Probably so we can sleep. I’m bloody tired” Ron complained as the trio laughed. They decided to pass the time by chatting about quidditch, when red sparks went into the air. Ron’s gut feeling began to increase, and he became worried very quickly. The crowd became silent, as fingernails were chewed and tensions ran high, worried about what had occurred. The tension was relieved somewhat slightly when Hagrid came back with Fleur, Fleur not looking her best. She seemed unsteady on her feet, and very pale. Madame Maxine rushed to her care, as did Hermione and Maria who immediately helped her to the medical tent to be examined.

“Wonder what happened to her?” Dean asked. There was many murmuring amongst the spectators, and the tension increased tenfold.

“Apparently she was attacked by a fellow competitor” Lavender said. 

“Who?” Ron asked, leaning towards Lavender. She checked to make sure no one was eavesdropping, then said in his ear.

“Krum” she said very quietly. Ron looked shocked, as did Lavender.

“How did you know?” he said.

“I heard Fleur say it. Apparently, he was trying to use the cruciatus curse on her. Don’t know why” she said. Ron nodded.

“That’s awful” he said. 

“I agree” she said, then turned to chat with Parvati. Ron felt his anger surge at Krum, but also shock. The use of any unforgiveable curses is an instant ticket to Azkaban, so why would Krum do it and spend time in prison? Also, why the hell on another champion? And why Fleur? Ron didn’t have answers to his questions, so he sat back and waited anxiously. The crowd was now filled with anxious glances and hushed conversations. It was deadly quiet, hardly a sound filled the air. It was very creepy, and Ron found his gut feeling increased tenfold. Fleur returned from the medical tent, looking a little better, but shaken. She sat down, putting her head on Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione looked very shaken too, as did Maria.

“Looks bad” Dean said unnecessarily. 

“You got a bad feeling Ron?” Seamus asked him. Ron nodded grimly.

“I do” he said. They all exchanged anxious glances, then waited. The minutes rolled by, and the tension seemed to steadily build. Suddenly, Harry and either Cedric or Viktor appeared, holding the cup. Well, a very stiff-looking Cedric or Viktor, who wasn’t moving at all. Harry was screaming and shaking, and Ron felt his heart drop.

“He’s back! He’s back! Voldemort is back!” Harry screamed at Dumbledore. Dumbledore rushed over to his side and tried to move Harry away. Harry was clutching a body, and it was Cedric’s. Ron gasped as he realised that Cedric wasn’t moving and hadn’t moved since he had appeared. He was dead. Students were crying all over the place, and Ron was close to cracking as well. Instead, he stood in shock. Voldemort was back, he had returned. The fear that Voldemort had conjured up when he was at full power Ron couldn’t remember, but his parents certainly could. He couldn’t imagine how terrified they would be at the news. Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Seamus burst into tears, holding each other close. Ron sat down and put his face in his hands. He didn’t cry, but he came awfully close. He sat like that for a while.

“Ron” a soft voice broke through the silence. He took his head off his hands and looked up at Hermione. She had red eyes and tears down her cheeks. She looked tired from crying. Even still, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had on a big, blue jumper and blue jeans, with a red pendant on her neck and gold bracelets on her arms. Hermione blubbered and Ron stood up and pulled into her to him, sitting back down again. Hermione curled up, placing her arms around his body and her head on the crook of his arm. She squeezed him painfully, sobbing wildly on him. She looked distraught and shaken.

“Help me Ron, I’m scared. He’s back and I’m scared” she said in a very vulnerable voice. Ron looked down to see her staring right at him, terrified. Gone was the confident girl who knew ever spell and every answer. Replacing her was a scared 15-year old girl.

“I’m scared too. But I’m here and he’s not. I will keep you safe, protect you. You won’t be hurt” he said staring into her eyes. Hermione nodded, then placed her head back on his arm. She sniffed loudly, then wiped her eyes.

“Thank you so much Ron. I can’t explain how much you mean to me. And how important you are” Hermione said. Ron kissed the top of her head.

“Can you try?” he joked. Hermione chuckled, then cupped his cheek.

“I know it may seem crazy, but you’re the most important person in my life” she said, kissing his cheek lovingly.

“You are too Hermione. And you’re safe here with me. Never forget that” he said. They fell silent as the crowd disappeared in massive clumps, but Hermione and Ron stayed in their embrace. They were the only ones left in the stands, just enjoying the touch of each other and Ron liking the feeling of Hermione hugging him tightly.

“Shall we go?” Ron asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. Hermione scooted off him so he could stand up, but immediately attached her hand to his and entwined her fingers with his. She kept very close to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Ron kissed their conjoined hands and Hermione grinned sadly. Ron brought her into a hug.

“It’ll be ok Hermione. We have each other. You are not alone” he said, kissing her hair softly. Hermione hugged him closer. Ron felt a massive surge of protectiveness overcome him. Hermione shouldn’t have to feel any pain, and if she did, someone would pay. He looked down at her and drew her even closer. Yes, he would protect her from all oncoming dangers, because she didn’t deserve or need any pain. She moved off him and smiled up at him. They walked back to Hogwarts, wondering where to go.

“I think we should go to the hospital wing” Hermione said. Ron agreed, as they set off. Once they opened the doors, they were shocked at the sight. Dumbledore, Fudge and Snape seemed to be arguing. Ron’s mother, his brothers Bill, Fred and George, his sister Ginny, Harry’s girlfriend Lavender, Fleur, Maria, and Harry, lying very still in a hospital bed. They all stared at the pair of them, making Hermione and Ron blush heavily. They walked over to Ginny, who looked very stricken.

“This place has gone mad I tell you! I will have serious thoughts about the way you run your school Dumbledore and place measures if necessary!” Fudge said. He turned to exit, then took out a bag and placed it on Harry’s bedside table. “Your winnings Potter” he said, then tipped his cap to Dumbledore and left the wing. Harry groaned in pain. 

“It’s ok Harry. Take this and sleep darling” Lavender said. Harry obeyed and drank the potion, falling straight to sleep.

“Well, let us leave Severus there is much work ahead” Dumbledore said. 

“It’s true? He’s back?” Ron asked. 

“Yes, it’s true” Ginny answered. Hermione cried again, breaking her hold on Ron and hugging Maria tightly. Both girls cried, as Ginny came over and hugged Ron. She looked very upset, so Ron patted her back. Dumbledore and Severus left.

“Love you Ron” Ginny said. Ron squeezed her.

“Love you too Ginny. We’ll be ok” he said in her ear. They moved off each other as his family approached.

“Dumbledore said to go back to bed Ron. I think it’s best we do” she said sadly. They were tears in her eyes, Bill comforting her. Fred and George looked very shaken as well. Molly came forward and hugged Ron, kissing the top of his head. Bill, Fred, and George patted Ron on the back. Ron looked to find Fleur, Hermione and Maria chatting very quickly and worriedly. Molly let him go and smiled at him.

“How is Harry Lavender?” Ron asked, looking down at Harry. Lavender was holding onto his hand.

“He’s got cuts here and there. But he’s mostly just tired and traumatised. Madam Pomfrey gave him a sleeping potion, so hopefully he’ll be ok” Lavender answered. 

“You ok Lavender?” Ginny asked, putting her hand on Lavender’s shoulder. Lavender looked up at her and smiled.

“It’s horrible, but we have to stay together now” she said encouragingly. Harry grunted a little in his sleep, Lavender squeezing his hand. Fred patted Ron on the back, as they watched Harry shift in his sheets.

“I must go now. Thank you both for everything you have done” Fleur said, hugging both Hermione and Maria. She walked over to Ron and kissed both of his cheeks, before giving him a massive hug. Bill, Fred, and George all gaped in shock as Fleur looked to Molly. Molly too had her mouth wide open, shock through her body.

“You are Mrs Weasley aren’t you? I’m Fleur Delacour, Ron has told me about you. You have raised a wonderful young man, I am glad he is my friend” she said. Molly nodded slowly, still in shock. Fleur turned to Ron’s brothers. “You two must be Fred and George” she gave them hugs “and you must be Bill” she said, giving him a hug as well. “It’s a pleasure. And Ron, I’ll see you tomorrow” she kissed his cheeks again and hugged him tight. She then hugged Ginny before leaving the wing.

“What in the name of Merlin just happened?” Fred asked in astonishment. Maria then walked over and smirked at the family.

“Ron was right, you all have different shades of ginger” she laughed heartily. She came forward and shook Molly’s hand.

“Maria Totelli” she said. Molly smiled.

“Ron has talked about you. Your from Italy aren’t you?” Molly asked. Maria grinned at her, then turned to Ron.

“I am. What else did you tell your mum?” she asked him. Ron laughed.

“You were funny and energetic. Also, you’re the rudest person I’ve ever met” he joked. Maria laughed, and came forward to give him a massive hug, rubbing his back soothingly. She gave him a massive kiss on both cheeks.

“How nice are you Ronald. And these are the pranksters Fred and George I presume” she said. Ron nodded. She gave them light handshakes. “Ron tells me you two are quite inventive, making some joke products and stuff” she said. 

“Ron’s right. We are” Fred smirked. Maria smiled, but Molly frowned.

“That takes talent. Its nice to meet you two” she said. She then turned to Bill. “And you’re Bill. Ron told me you work at Gringott’s as a curse breaker?” she asked him. Bill nodded. “And you were head boy at Hogwarts?” she asked again. Again, Bill nodded. “Quite the resume. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well” she gave him a light handshake too.

“Goodbye Ginny” she gave Ginny a hug, then turned to Ron. “Goodbye Ron, we’ll catch up tomorrow” she gave him kisses on both cheeks and a big hug before joining Hermione. She muttered something in Hermione’s ear, who nodded. 

“I’m going back now Ron. It’s quite late, but it was nice to meet some of the friends you made this year. Come now Bill” she said. Ron stopped her.

“No Mum, I just want you to meet one more person. This is my best friend, Hermione Granger” he said, as Hermione walked over nervously.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs Weasley” she said politely. She shook Molly’s hand. Molly smiled at her. 

“You’re the one Ron talks about it. It’s nice to finally meet you Hermione” Molly said honestly. Hermione smiled back, blushing.

“Thank you. And you must be Bill.” She walked over to Bill, then shook his hand tightly. “Ron has told me a lot about you” she said. 

“Nice things I hope” Bill said. Hermione scoffed.

“The worst” she joked. “It’s nice to see you all” she said, standing right next to Ron.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Hermione and Maria, but we must go now. Check in on Harry when you can” she and Bill waved goodbye and left.

“Night everyone” Fred and George smiled, then left.

“You staying Lavender?” Ginny asked. Lavender shook her head. She let go of his hand and stood up.

“I’ll head back now with you if you don’t mind. Night” Lavender said. Ginny waved too, leaving just Hermione, Maria, and Ron.

“I’ll walk down with you two to your carriage” Ron said. They nodded, Hermione and Maria holding onto Ron’s hands. They squeezed his hands, and he smiled at them. They left hand-in-hand, walking in silence in Hogwarts.

“I will miss this place” Maria said sadly.

“You can come with Hermione next year if you want” Ron offered. Maria grinned at him gratefully.

“Really?” she asked him. Ron nodded. Maria squeezed his hand. “Thank you so much” she said. Ron shrugged.

“No worries” he said. They walked out the front doors and the bright, night light lit the grounds. Ron smiled at Hermione, who grinned back.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked her. Hermione nodded her head.

“It’s gorgeous. This is an outstanding place to learn. You’re very lucky to be here” she said.

“I am. And I’m lucky I met you two” he said. He looked over at Maria, who was grinning widely.

“And we’re lucky we met you” she said. They soon reached the carriage, and the girls let go of Ron’s hands. Ron looked at his two friends and brought them into a very powerful and emotional embrace. He kept them close, he could feel their breath on his jumper. Their arms squeezed him, hoping to draw comfort from his embrace. He knew that he didn’t have much to offer, but he was safeguard for Hermione. He hoped it was enough for her, he hoped he was enough for her, but he didn’t think too much about it now. Maria broke off from his embrace, wiping her tears away. Hermione kept on hugging him.

“Thank you Ron” she said. Ron looked perplexed.

“But I didn’t do anything” he said. Maria laughed.

“You comforted me Ron. You made me feel safer and you helped me Ron. Please don’t think you didn’t help because you did” she said. Ron smiled gratefully, his spirit lifted.

“Thanks Maria” he said. Maria laughed.

“Anytime, I’ll head off to bed now, I’ll see you tomorrow” she said, waving goodbye to him. Ron waved back, as Hermione kept her arms around him. She kissed his chest and moved her head off him and looked up at him.

“I’m not surprised you have as many friends as you do. You have the most wonderful heart, and you always make people feel better. And that’s just being yourself” she said. Ron smiled. “I’m lucky, very lucky, to have you as my best friend” she said. Ron chuckled.

“We’ll be ok Hermione. We’ll get through this together” he said, cupping her cheek. Hermione kissed the palm of his hand.

“You’re right. But please, don’t do anything stupid when you fight him” she said. Ron looked shocked.

“How did you know?” he said to her. She smiled at him.

“I know you. Your family are close to Dumbledore, and he will fight against Voldemort” Hermione said, Ron shuddering when she said his name. Hermione rolled her eyes but continued. “You are brave, and Harry is your friend. He will want to fight, and you will fight because it is the right thing to do” she said. 

“Will you?” he asked her, imagining her fighting with him.

“When the time comes. But I live elsewhere, and Voldemort will focus his efforts here, in Britain. I will help as much as I can because bad stuff is happening. But I may have to fight my own battles at home” she said sadly. Ron brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“I hope nothing happens to you. You be safe and we’ll come out the other side” he said. Hermione kissed his cheeks, then his chest.

“Goodnight Ron. Sleep well, and I’m glad you’re here. I’ll be ok” she assured him. Ron felt his heart swell as he kissed her forehead and let her free from his embrace.

“See you. You need me, just let me know. And get some sleep, we all do after what happened” he said. Hermione came forward and gave him one last massive hug, and kissed his cheeks again, making Ron blush deeply.

“Goodnight” she said finally, giving him a big grin and waving goodbye. He waved back, as she disappeared into the carriage. As he walked back to his four-poster bed, he knew that she was right. They would have to fight against Tom Riddle. Harry would be the key to it all, he had a massive target on his back, and his own family would be heavily targeted. He hoped though that Fleur, Maria and particularly Hermione wouldn’t be harmed at all from Riddle’s actions. Hopefully, he would focus his efforts here in Britain, so they could be unharmed and be ok. The road was rough ahead, and it wasn’t going to any easier from now on. Ron had no clue about what was going to happen next, he just hoped no-one met the same fate as Cedric Diggory did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Bit of a dry one, really, but important for the plot of the story. Next chapter will feature a very important moment between Hermione and Ron, so look out!


	12. Goodbye Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauxbatons and Durmstrang say goodbye to Hogwarts, and Hermione and Ron take a gigantic step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the fourth year now and we see a huge moment here! I don't want to spoil it so read on and enjoy!

Hermione had been dreading this day for a while now. Well, really since the Yule Ball she had been dreading today. Hogwarts really was a truly magnificent place, the castle different and interesting. It may not have been as grandeur and large as Beauxbatons castle, but it was fascinating to walk around and discover it’s many secrets. The scenery was excellent, but the weather had been horrible pretty much every day. On one hand she could count the number of days that the weather was ok, but that really wasn’t that big of an issue overall. She was standing next to Maria, who was smiling out at the grounds. Hermione wiped her eyes, begging not to cry for the fifth time today.

“Hermione, you’ll be ok” Maria said. That set Hermione off, who cried for the fifth time that day. Maria comforted her as Hermione hugged her closely. She bawled her eyes out onto Maria’s robes, as Maria rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ears.

“What if someone comes along and sweeps him off his feet? What if she is prettier than me and they end up dating?” Hermione asked worriedly. She was breathing heavily, her mind very stressed. The thing she was going to miss the most was Ron. Sure, she would miss Ginny and Harry as well, but Ron was a whole other issue in and of itself. Maria had spent a lot of time reassuring Hermione that everything was going to be ok, but Hermione’s mind was making some very big assumptions. Maria moved Hermione away from the group. She grabbed Hermione’s shoulders and forced Hermione to look at her.

“You know that Ron likes you don’t you?” Maria asked. Hermione nodded. “You’ll see each other next year during the Hogsmeade weekends and the weekends. You will send owls each day. You’ll be fine” Maria assured Hermione. She was quite upset too, but Hermione was on another level.

“I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here, with him Maria. I’ll miss him so much, more than anything” Hermione said, wiping her eyes. Maria smiled sadly.

“As will I. But remember, we will see him again.” she said.

“Wait” Hermione said, grabbing Maria’s arm.

“What?” Maria asked. Hermione blushed deeply.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked Maria. Hermione twiddled her thumbs and looked everywhere besides Maria. Her face now resembled a tomato, as she mumbled incoherently.

“Hermione, I didn’t hear that” Maria said. 

“I want to kiss Ron” Hermione admitted. Maria smiled.

“Hermione, that’s an excellent idea” she said. Hermione smiled shyly.

“Really? You think he would like it? He wouldn’t run away or get scared and stopped talking to me?” Hermione asked hesitantly. Maria laughed.

“Hermione, he will love it. Just stop thinking about it and do it” she said. “Now come on, let’s say goodbye” Maria offered.

Hermione nodded, then walked into the courtyard with Maria by her side. It was tightly packed, students saying goodbye to each other, hugs given out. Maria led her over, walking over to where Ron and his friends were standing. She was battling with herself, not knowing what the correct course of action was. Should she just kiss his cheeks like always and hug him tightly to her? It would be just as amazing and incredible as always, and a nice way to say goodbye. But the thought of tasting lips, sealing the deal, and confirming her feelings for him with a kiss before she left sounded even better. It would take them across the line of friendship, and she wanted to take that step. But the fear of losing him like that, to no longer be just friends, was horrifying. But also, if she didn’t make any move, she could lose him to someone else, and that would be even worse. The thought of Ron falling in love with someone else, being with someone else, made her sick to her stomach and her heart break. No, he was the most amazing man she had ever met, and he would be hers. She wouldn’t anyone else take him away from her. Maria led her to Ron, who was chatting with Fleur.

“Au revoir everyone” Maria said happily. They all laughed, as Maria said goodbye to Fred and George, while Hermione walked over to Harry, who had his arm around Lavender.

“You two look so cute together, and I wish you all the best. Good luck Harry, I know you will fight against him. I will fight alongside you when the time comes. You two have been so nice and welcoming, thank you for the courtesy and I’m glad to call you my friends” she said politely. Lavender came forward and gave her a hug, then let go. Hermione gave Harry kisses on the cheek, then a big hug. She liked him an awful lot, with his bravery and determination, kindness, and respect. Also coming from a muggle background helped them share stories from their childhood, even if Harry’s relatives were awful human beings. He was a very nice person, and she would miss him quite a bit.

“I’ll miss you Hermione. You’re a really good person” he said. He smiled sadly.

“So are you. We will meet again, till then, au revoir” she smiled. Harry and Lavender smiled back as Hermione moved to Fred and George.

“My two favourite pranksters. I’ll miss you two, and please don’t put Bubotuber pus in the mail you send me” she said. The twins laughed and hugged Hermione close. She kissed their cheeks.

“Don’t worry Granger. We’re saving all our stuff to prank Ron this year. We got some ideas” Fred smirked at George. Hermione laughed merrily.

“Just leave him in one piece please. That’s all I ask” she said. They nodded as Hermione moved to see Ginny. She watched as Fleur gave Ron a massive hug and two big kisses on the cheek. Fleur walked over to say goodbye to some others.

“Don’t worry, she and Bill have been flirting shamelessly ever since he turned up. She’s getting a job at Gringotts to learn English from him” Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione laughed as they came forward and met in a very powerful hug. Hermione rubbed Ginny’s back soothingly, feeling very sad. Ginny was a very fierce and strong girl, brave and reckless. She was supportive, funny, and protective, and Hermione found herself very saddened. She would definitely miss Ginny.

“Thanks Ginny. I’ll know you’ll do well, owl me when you can, and enjoy your break. I’ll miss you so much” Hermione said, feeling very sad. Ginny too looked very upset.

“I’ll miss you more. You enjoy the nice weather in France, I fell like coming along just for one day to enjoy a nice day on the beach” Ginny said. Hermione laughed. “Have fun and I know you will do really well at school. See you Hermione” she said. Their was moisture in her eyes, and Hermione felt some tears in her eyes. They gave each other one last hug goodbye as Ginny started to say goodbye to Maria. Hermione felt the tears begin to form harder, as she walked towards the main reason for her sadness. Her smile vanished, and instead her lip quivered. She looked into Ron’s eyes, but she looked away immediately. She would cry if she looked any longer into those beautiful eyes. She grabbed his hand and led away from the loud crowd. She needed silence and quiet to think and to say goodbye. But they weren’t. They would see each other eventually. She would see to that. She sat down on the grass, overlooking the lake, hand still clasped tightly to Ron.

“This lake is gorgeous” she said. Ron nodded.

“The first time I saw it, I was 11 years old. We were just arriving at Hogwarts, and I’d never seen the castle before. We used little boats to sail across the water, and as soon as I saw it I was amazed. Still do as a matter of fact” he said. Hermione squeezed his hand.

“Hogwarts is a beautiful place, and I will miss it greatly. You are so lucky to be here” she said. 

“Beauxbatons sounds great too. I would like to visit one day” he said. Hermione felt her heart lift at the thought of Ron visiting the school and visiting her.

“I’m sure we can work something out” she said. They fell into silence, as Hermione gripped hard onto Ron’s hand. If she let go, he would surely vanish into thin air, and cease to exist. The silence was comfortable, as Hermione moved closer and closer to Ron. Her heart was beating faster, her brow sweating. Warring emotions inside her head made it hard to think, but she focussed quickly on one: her feelings for Ron.

“I don’t know what to say Ron. I mean, I’ll miss people here, but you? I can’t even explain how much I’m going to miss you” she said sadly. She let go of his hand and put her arm around his back, leaning her head on his shoulder. He reacted by putting his arm around her back, making her spine tingle and heart skip a beat.

“Feels like an eternity till I’ll see you again. But we will Hermione. I promise” he said. Hermione dared to look into his eyes. Ron turned at the same time, and their eyes connected. Hermione removed her arm and sat directly on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. Ron placed his around her back and looked deep into her eyes. Hermione looked into the depths of the blue sea of Ron’s eyes. There was an intensity, a focus there she had never seen before. But also adoration, and maybe perhaps even love. Her heart was now going a million miles an hour, and the tears were staring to fall down her face as the enormity of her feelings came crashing down on her. She did have seriously strong feelings for this incredible man. Ron reached out and smudged away the tears on her face, the feelings of his hands on her cheeks creating chills through her body.

“I know. I feel the same way” he said, a lone tear trickling down his face. Hermione chuckled, then smudged his tear away. He chuckled as well, their gazes still locked on each other’s. Hermione darted her eyes over his face, his amazing face and used her hands to cup it adoringly. He was smiling and then she knew exactly what she was going to do. They had both known, as soon as Hermione had led them away from the group and given them some privacy, that the moment was here.

Her mind was clear, her heart pounding as fast as she could remember. The world had stopped spinning, time stopped so she could remember everything. Her goal was clear, and her body anticipated the biggest surge of happiness of her life. She leant forward, her eyes closing slowly, her lips prepared to contact Ron’s. The last thing she saw was his eyes closed, his orange silky hair and his face smiling before her eyes closed. She felt his lips on hers and all coherent thought went out the window. Her body came to life, her heart beating at ungodly speed, her breath that she held released. His lips were strong and powerful, his touch creating electricity that spread throughout her body. She had no idea what to do, so she followed her gut. In what seemed like forever, she felt Ron’s lips move off hers. She opened her eyes to see Ron breathing heavily. His face had never been redder, and his ears looked to turn into a dark purple. She could feel the most intense blush on her own face and body.

“Sorry, couldn’t breathe there” he muttered an apology. Hermione started to laugh, then felt more laughs bubble up as her happiness reached new heights. She laughed even harder, tears in her eyes again. Ron looked very confused, as Hermione wiped the tears in her eyes and laughed even harder. Eventually, she stopped laughing and moved her hands through his hair.

“Uh, what was so funny?” he asked her in fear. He looked down and his expression looked sheepish. “My kissing technique that bad?” he said. Hermione shook her head vehemently. 

“No, it’s just, you make me very happy. And I didn’t really think that the kiss would be that good” she said, kissing him again. Ron responded by pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss. She still hadn’t opened her mouth yet, but the taste of him was addicting. She broke the kiss this time, and kissed both of his cheeks, before laying her head on his neck.

“That was better than I dreamed” Ron said happily. Hermione giggled.

“You dreamed about me?” she asked him. She could feel Ron nod.

“I did. Still do. I really like you Hermione. A whole lot” he said in a shy tone.

“That’s good. Because I like you a whole lot too” she said. She could feel his muscles relax and he chuckled slightly. She kissed his neck slowly, letting her lips linger on his skin. His skin was like cream, so soft and so tasty.

“Merlin Hermione” he moaned. Hermione giggled, then gave him one last kiss before moving her head off his neck and looking at him. He had the biggest, smuggest grin on his face. He looked like he had never been happier. It was the same emotion she was feeling.

“Are you trying to make me keep you here?” he joked. Hermione laughed, kissing him softly again. He was sweet and oh so delicious, and any excuse to kiss him again she would gladly take.

“No, I just want to kiss my boyfriend. Is that against the law now?” she asked back. 

“No. So, we are a couple now? Because I sure as hell want to be” he said, taking one of her hands in his. Hermione stared at their hands and squeezed it.

“We are now” she said. Hermione giggled right in his face as Ron squeezed his hand. Hermione checked her watch. She only had five minutes to go.

“Was that you first kiss?” Ron asked her. Hermione nodded.

“How about you?” she asked back. Ron nodded.

“It was my first as well. Did I do ok?” he asked nervously. She could tell that he was scared about mucking it up, so she kissed his cheek.

“It wasn’t bad. It was quite good” she said encouragingly. Ron smiled, then frowned.

“You have to go back now?” he asked her. She nodded. Ron stood up and pulled Hermione up with him too. Ron led her back to the group of students, her heart going a million miles an hour. She was Ron Weasley’s girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. She knew all she had to do was focus on the memory of their first kiss to summon the most powerful partronus ever. Hermione found herself standing near the carriage she arrived in, her fellow students pouring into it at a fast rate. Harry, Lavender, Ginny, the Weasley twins and Maria were standing there, all smiling at the pair of them, but Hermione could tell that there was an undercurrent of sadness in their features. 

“You ready Hermione? Madame Maxine would like us to leave now” Maria said sadly. Hermione nodded.

“Just need to say goodbye to Ron” Hermione said sadly. Maria smiled, as Ron turned Hermione around. She could tell immediately that he was dreading this moment.

“I’ll owl you every day. Remember, we’ll see each other soon. Keep safe and have fun. Eat well and get lots of sleep” he said, bringing her in for a hug. Hermione melted into his touch, letting her head lay on his heart. The rhythmic beating soothed her, but she felt a huge wave of sadness overwhelm her. She would be leaving him, and she may possibly never see him again. She would be in a completely different country, and she wouldn’t see him for ages. She closed her eyes as tears started again, this times the sobs ripped through her heart and soul. She moved off him, then placed her arms around his neck and cried onto his bare skin. Ron patted her back soothingly, as the tears poured down her face. She closed her eyes and let her emotions roll over her.

“It’ll be ok Hermione. We’ll be ok” Ron said soothingly. Hermione nodded, not entirely believing his words, but glad he was trying to cheer her up. She moved off him and frowned.

“I’ll miss you. More than words can ever say. Study hard, keep close to Harry and enjoy yourself. You’re a good man, and I’m glad I met you, boyfriend” she smirked. Maria giggled, while Harry, Lavender, Ginny, Fred, and George all gasped in shock. It went even further when she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and hugged him close.

“See you Ron. Au revoir, and I’ll owl you as soon as I can” she said sadly. Ron smiled at her, blushing like mad.

“Goodbye girlfriend. Have a safe trip home” he said. Hermione waved goodbye and walked with Maria back into the carriage. It looked small on the outside, but it was magically enlarged on the inside. Hermione moved over to her bed and laid down, as the preparations were made for them to fly away.

“How was the first kiss?” Maria asked. Hermione grinned.

“Really good” she said, recalling what would surely be her most memorised moment in her short life.

“And you two are together now. How wonderful!” Maria said happily. Hermione got up and hugged Maria tightly. Hermione felt the mixture of emotions inside her collide and battle to find the winner. Happiness won for now. 

“Thank you Maria. You have been amazing this year” Hermione said. Maria shrugged.

“The least I can do” she said humbly. Hermione laughed, shaking her head playfully.

“You’re my best friend Maria. Thank you so much, you’re great” Hermione said. Maria laughed.

“Touché” she said, patting her back soothingly. Hermione smiled at Maria. Madame Maxine came on last and shut the door with finality. She walked over to the front of the carriage, sitting down in the massive seat and smiled back at her students.

“Ready to go everyone?” she asked them politely. They all nodded, and with a very loud sigh Maxine waved her wand the carriage floated into the air. Hermione looked out the window, and saw her new friends smiling at them sadly. She waved goodbye to them, and they waved back. With a final swish of her wand, Maxine made the carriage fly away slowly as Hermione continued to stare. Ron gave her a big smile, which she returned in gusto. Maria joined in and she gave Ron a big grin. He waved to the pair of them, then the carriage moved away. Her final image of Ron was him waving goodbye before he became a speck in the window. She felt her heart clench with pain as Hogwarts was left behind and they began their journey back to Beauxbatons castle. 

“We’ll see them again. It’s been one hell of a year, hasn’t it?” Maria asked Hermione. Hermione looked at her best friend and smiled. Yes, the year had been very chaotic. People had been killed, people had been revived from the dead, she had danced, cried, argued, bickered, and laughed. She made friends and enemies. She met some amazing people, discovered a beautiful place in Hogwarts and she had a boyfriend who made her happy.

“It has been Maria. And I’m glad for it” she said, as she hugged Maria again. Because as Maria always did, she reminded Hermione of the good in the world. She was leaving Hogwarts and Ron, but she was coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the kiss and their interactions afterwards. I have some interesting ideas for the upcoming years for their long-distance relationship, so look out for the next update which should be out shortly. Kudos and leave a comment letting me know what you think.


	13. A new Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening now Voldemort has returned? How will the good forces fight back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a wait on this one, but a very important chapter for the story. Very similar to canon, so read on and enjoy!

““Ickle Ronniekins, already missing Miss Granger are we?” Fred joked. Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron were eating breakfast at the Burrow, the morning sun quite low on the horizon. They had woken up really early, nightmares about the return of Voldemort had hit all of them. The table was covered in a bright orange sunlight, as the twins jested with Ron about his new girlfriend.

“I know he is Gred” George said. The twins sniggered away from their toast, as Ron ate his porridge with less enthusiasm than normal. They were completely correct of course. He missed Hermione more than he thought he would. The way she laughed, her hair, her eyes, the ways she walked, the bossy tone. He missed everything about her, and seeing her fly away yesterday made his heart ache. It hadn’t even been one year, yet their was an unexplained connection he felt towards her. It went deeper than any connection he had before.

“I can’t wait for you two to get your girlfriends. We’ll see who is laughing then” Ginny shot back. Fred and George shut up immediately as Ron shot Ginny a grin. Ginny grinned back. Ron loved her little sister, she was such a badass.

“Thanks sis” Ron said with a mouth full of food. Ginny scowled.

“It would be nice if your mouth wasn’t full of food” she complained. Ron swallowed.

“Thank you sis” he said. Ginny shook her head playfully. 

“Anytime Ron” she said, punching his arm playfully. Ron rubbed his arm.

“Anyways, you too wanna play with quidditch with me and Ron after we finish breakfast or are you two going to pick on Ron for missing his girlfriend like I know you will forever?” Ginny asked. Fred and George looked sheepish.

“We’ll play” George muttered. They finished their food in silence, then walked back up the stairs, uncharacteristically sombre.

“Bloody hell Ginny, where did that come from?” Ron asked in astonishment. Ginny smiled tenderly at him.

“It is going to be hard for you without seeing her for so long. And I don’t want to make things harder by having you worry about it. I knew the twins would try to rile you up, so I talked back to them” she said. “You two make each other happy, and it would be a shame to see it go to waste over something a pathetic as your brothers teasing” she explained.

“Since when did you become an expert of family dynamics and long-distance relationships?” Ron asked curiously. 

“Last night. Read some books because I couldn’t sleep” she said smugly. Ron tutted.

“You’re the best sis” Ron said, finishing his porridge.

“And don’t your forget it” she smiled, before eating the final piece of toast. Ron took all of the plates and placed them in the sink. He cleaned the plates, then sat back down and chatted with Ginny about quidditch until the twins came down.

“I say us two versus you two if you don’t mind Ginny. Considering last year we couldn’t even play, we have to be better prepared this time around” George said.

“Yeah, we need to keep the quidditch cup right in Gryffindor’s trophy cabinet. McGonagall will be right ticked off if we lost it, especially to Slytherin” Fred agreed. The twins had showers and had changed into some more comfortable clothing, ready to play some quidditch.

“Sorted George. We’ll see the two of you in the orchard. And get ready to get your ass handed to you” Ron said. Fred and George laughed, as Ginny and Ron got ready. Ron had just got out of the shower and was looking for some clothes to wear. He chucked on a white singlet and some green shorts that were comfortable to fly around in, before sitting on his bed and staring out at the horizon. His mind drifted to Hermione, across the channel, in a whole other country. He smiled as recalled the conversations they had shared, just chatting absent-mindedly about anything and everything.

“You’re thinking about her aren’t you?” Ginny asked, a smug grin on her face. Ron turned to face her and sighed.

“How is it you know everything I think of?” Ron asked in exasperation. Ginny laughed, sitting down next to her favourite brother. She wasn’t supposed to have favourites, but she loved Ron more than the others. Maybe it was the fact they were quite close in age, but really she knew that she and Ron were just closer. And maybe she didn’t want to know why because she didn’t really care as to why.

“Your girlfriend is not in the same country as you and you won’t see her for a long time. Put the two and two together” she said. 

“You’re too smart Ginny. Yeah, I think about her a lot. Miss her heaps too. Cant wait to see her again” he said. He had smile on his face as he thought about the kiss, the first kiss with Hermione, his first kiss ever.

“When?” she asked. Ron shrugged.

“A while. A long time, but at least we can write to each other for now. And you know how quickly owl post can move so at least there’s that” he said.

“Come on, stop moping around and start kicking Fred and George’s ass in quidditch” she said, getting up and walking over to the door.

“I wanna try out. For quidditch this year” Ron said. Ginny was just about to shut the door but looked back at him. He was looking at her nervously.

“I think you should. Another Weasley on the Gryffindor quidditch team. What position?” she asked him.

“Keeper. Hopefully” he said. Ginny beamed at her brother.

“Sounds great. And with Wood gone, you’re in for a great chance. Come now Ron, let’s show the twins how to play real quidditch” she said, pulling on his hand and lifting him up off the bed. Ron smiled at his sister’s enthusiasm. They played two-on-two quidditch in the orchard. There was nothing really that compared when he played quidditch with his family. Fred and George were great quidditch players, but Ron knew this. Why else were they on the team? But Ginny, well, she looked very talented. She had phenomenal accuracy when she threw the quaffle, as well great agility on the broom. She also had great control of the broom too, she looked like a natural chaser Ron thought. After a good couple of hours of fun, they called it a game. They were sweaty, tired, hungry, and thirsty, but happy.

“You should try out for chaser Ginny” George said. Ginny tutted. “Seriously sis, you looked pretty good out there. Try out and have a go” he encouraged her. Ron smiled. Fred and George could be absolute gits at times, but at the end of the day, they were very loyal and caring and wanted what was best for everyone.

“Thank Forge” she said. George put her head under his arm and rubbed her noggin.

“Ah, what are you older brothers for?” he joked He then punched her arm playfully, as Ginny laughed.

“What about you Ronniekins? You wanna try out for keeper? Oliver can’t play and we need a new one” Fred said. Ron looked very nervous.

“I think so. I wanna try out” he mumbled, fidgeting with his shirt. Fred bumped shoulders with him.

“Well go-ahead bro. Ain’t nothing stopping you. Think we should rename the Gryffindor quidditch team to the Weasley team once the four of us make it in” he said confidently.

“You reckon I can make the team?” Ron asked hesitantly. Fred laughed.

“Of course. I’ve noticed how well you play, you got fast reflexes and you have good coverage of the posts. I reckon you’d make a fine keeper” Fred said. Ron felt his confidence grow from his words and smiled appreciatively at his brother.

“Thanks Gred. But one step at a time, I got to try out first” he said. 

“Since when did you get so wise Ron? Steal some of Hermione’s brain before she left did you?” he joked. Ron tutted.

“I’m smart” he defended himself. Fred laughed.

“I know Ron, but you are so easy to piss off” he said. Ron shook his head. They walked back to the Burrow and found themselves shocked. Dumbledore was sitting and chatting with Ron’s parents very quietly, in hushed tones. As Ron shut the door behind him, the three adults looked up with concern on their faces.

“Professor” George said. 

“How are the four of you today?” Dumbledore asked kindly. They all shrugged. “Well, lot’s not beat around the bush. I have just been chatting with your parents about the plans we have against Lord Voldemort” they all shuddered when he said the name, but Dumbledore still remained calm. “Part of this plan involves reforming the Order of the Phoenix. And while this house is fantastic, I’m afraid we must all move to a new home for the time being” he said.

“That’s bullshit!”

“Ridiculous!”

“How could you!”

“Your serious?!”

“Enough! Children listen please” Molly said angrily, but with a hint of desperation. The four kids were very frustrated at this startling news but remained quiet.

“The new home is the house of Sirius Black in Grimmuald Place. I can’t reveal the exact location as of yet, but the house will be headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. You will help clean up the house as it has been abandoned for some time. Also, if you wish, you may help us fight against Lord Voldemort” he said. 

“No!”  
“Absolutely not!”

“Calm down Arthur and Molly. They will not be fighting on the frontlines, but we must make use of all our contacts while we can. They will not be members, but they should have the choice to do what is right. You four understand?” he asked the Weasley kids. They nodded.

“Very well then. Any more questions?” he said.

“Professor, when do we move?” Fred asked. 

“As soon as possible Fred. We need to organise ourselves quickly, so unfortunately I must insist. There will be numerous wards protecting this place, and I will personally check the safety of this house every day. There will be a house when you return, it will not be permanent accommodation” he said. “If that is all, I must speak with Ronald alone” he said very sternly. The rest of the Weasley’s shared an anxious glance with Ron, then walked up the stairs, relaying the information to the others that hadn’t heard. When they were all alone, Dumbledore motioned for Ron to sit down.

“Ronald, I must tell you some very important information. You must not, under any circumstances, tell Harry anything about what we are doing. I know the nature of you and your brothers and sister, and you will undoubtedly pick up sensitive information. He will want to know, but the survival of the magical world depends on him not knowing. Please, do not tell him much” Dumbledore said, staring seriously into Ron’s eyes. Ron nodded.

“What’s too much?” he asked. Dumbledore smiled.

“That’s up to you. Not me. Now, we have that sorted, I best be off” he said, getting out of his chair.

“Wait, Professor” Ron said hurriedly. Dumbledore merely turned and gave him a gentle smile.

“Yes Mr Weasley?” he asked politely. Ron felt his ears heat up.

“I have a girlfriend” he said. He blushed deeply, not looking at Dumbledore. “She lives in France, and I was just wondering if I could still owl her. You know, with all the security and stuff” he muttered, slightly uncomfortable. Pride filled his body as he thought about that: he had a girlfriend. And he had to be strong for her.

“That is perfectly reasonable, if not encouraged. Miss Granger is a very smart witch, and a very good woman. I have eyes and ears all across Hogwarts Ronald. And remember, gossip travels quickly across Hogwarts” he said in response to Ron’s bewildered look.

“Thank you sir. I would hate to not speak at all with her” Ron said. Dumbledore chuckled.

“To be young and in love. I daresay Mr Weasley, please do write to her to your hearts content. Things will only be getting worse from here on out, so keep your loved ones close” he said wisely. “And you two will see each other throughout the year on certain weekends and Hogsmeade visits, so there is plenty of opportunities to see her. Well, if you have no more questions, I will see you shortly at headquarters” he said, nodding at Ron. Ron nodded back, then watched as Dumbledore exited the house and heard the sharp crack of apparition. He walked back up the stairs, and into his room. He took out some parchment and paper and began to write out a letter for Hermione. 

“Lunch is ready Ron. Come on down when you’re ready” Bill said, shutting the door. Ron finished the last sentence and re-read the letter. Satisfied with it, he added some hugs and kisses, then walked over to Pig’s cage. He let Pig out, then placed it in his little pouch.

“This is for Hermione Granger. My girlfriend, in France. Enjoy the trip Pig” he said. Pig nipped his hand happily, then set out into the sky. Ron watched as Pig flew and his owl disappeared in the sky. Smiling at the thought of Hermione replying, he exited the room on high spirits. This year looked to be much more stressful than the last, but at least he could see his wonderful girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Not a lot of Romione in this one, but an important chapter to the overall plot line. Don't stress, we will see plenty Romione coming up, but the plot is very important to me. The next chapter will be up shortly, but I have a little one-shot before then that I hope you will enjoy!


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is back home in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I've only been to Paris once, so I'm not the biggest expert on the place, but I hope for people who do know what it's like that it's somewhat accurate. Anyways, read on and enjoy!

Dear Hermione,

Merlin, I miss you like mad. You’re so far away. I miss you so much, it actually hurts. Geez, I’m not very good at writing this kind of stuff, but I hope as I go along that I’ll get better. Anyways, I hope your trip back was ok and you’ve settled back home with your muggle parents. Have you told them about us? Please tell me your dad won’t come all the way to England to kick my ass.

I won’t be staying at my home anymore, we’ve moved away to a more secure location: 12 Grimmauld Place. Please treat this information seriously, no-one can know. You might be able to tell your parents, but the plan is very dangerous. Dumbledore wants us to clean the house as he plans to fight Voldemort. I have no answers to any of the important questions I know you will ask, but I will try to tell you when I can.

Besides, the thing that concerns me is you. Tell the others; Maria and Fleur that I said hello when you see them or when you owl them. I hope I can catch up with them soon. But don’t think for a second I have feelings for them. It’s you Hermione, not them. 

We’ve packed up all our stuff, Fred and George got into trouble for stashing some very naughty magazines and mum nearly lost her shit at them. I think I saw my dad smirk, maybe he knew the whole time that the twins had them and couldn’t wait to see what mum’s vengeance could do. Ginny is doing ok, though she isn’t excited about cleaning a magical house. And neither am I, but at least we get something to do rather than sitting around and doing nothing. Don’t worry, I’ll do my homework. Well, I’ll try to remember to do it.

Anyways, I hope your parents and happy and safe. Although Riddle may not be targeting France, being muggleborns makes you targets in his mind. I hope you are safe and well in Paris, and soon we will see each other. Honestly, the day I will meet you again will be glorious, because I miss you so bloody much. More than anything really Hermione, I really do.  
Merlin, I really do miss you. But know we will see each other again. When I see you, we’ll meet in a powerful hug and kiss, and spend all day enjoying whatever the hell we’ll do. I just know Hermione, that when I am with you, everything makes sense and the world is that much more beautiful. Because you are so beautiful and amazing. Please, remember that. I hope the weather is nice, your parents are good and you’re doing well.

Your boyfriend,

Ron

Hermione finished reading his letter and smiled. Yes, he wasn’t very good at writing love letters, but he could get plenty of practice. She looked out at Paris, her favourite place in the world. The sunlight made it’s way into her room, the sound of police sirens blaring through the streets. There was a slight breeze, that blew directly onto her face. There was a man selling fresh fruit down in the alley near her house, with a restaurant and café within eyesight. The benefits of having a wealthy upbringing meant a nice and comfortable house near enough to the city so work wasn’t far away, but away from all of the major hustle and bustle. She placed the letter on her desk and walked out of her rather large bedroom and down the stairs to see her parents sitting on the couch watching television.

“Mum, dad can we talk?” Hermione asked in french. Her parents shared a nervous glance, then followed their daughter as they sat down at the dining table. Hermione had fought with herself of whether or not to tell her parents about her year. The return of Voldemort was truly terrifying, the shock was evident on all of Hogwarts students. Even Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world, was scared. In the end, she decided not to tell them, but she couldn’t not tell them about Ron. She owed it to Ron that she did.

“What’s wrong Hermione? Something terrible?” Her mother Beatrice said in impeccable french. Hermione loved the french language, but English wasn’t too bad.

“Has it something to do with schoolwork sweetheart?” Her dad Marlon asked. Hermione shook her head.

“No. It doesn’t, but it does have to do with school. You see, I met someone at Hogwarts” she said. 

“Ahhh, is it that Ron guy? What about him?” Beatrice smirked. Hermione blushed very deeply and fiddled with the rings on her fingers.

“Well, we started dating yes” she said. Beatrice laughed.

“Told you darling. That’ll be 5 euro’s” she said. Marlon gave her a fiver, shaking his head. 

“Um, you bet on me dating Ron?” Hermione asked in confusion.

“When a girl sends home letters and talks a lot about a boy, she definitely likes him” Beatrice said. Hermione felt her blush grow.

“His name is Ronald Weasley. He’s best friends with Harry Potter, and he’s a got a large family in England” she said.

“The Harry Potter that killed Voldemort when he was a kid?” Marlon asked.

“Yes, the same. I’m friends with him as well. And Ron’s sister Ginny as well” she said.  
“That’s excellent Hermione. I was oh so glad you’ve made friends at Hogwarts. Has Ron given you the dates for when you can go back?” Beatrice asked. Hermione shook her head.

“But he will let me know when I can. I hope it’s as quick as possible” she said. She looked over to her father, who was staring rather blankly at her. Hermione got scared, she hoped he wouldn’t put on the protective dad act but judging by his facial expressions he was.

“Marlon, what’s wrong?” Beatrice said. She put her hand on her husbands arm. He looked over to his wife, then to Hermione.

“He seems like a nice boy” he said in a rough tone. Both Beatrice and Hermione sighed.

“Dad” Hermione said.

“Darling, you haven’t met the boy yet. I think he sounds wonderful” Hermione’s mother said.

“He’s from their world” Marlon said. Hermione got very angry, very quickly.

“Dad, he makes me happy. I don’t care what world he comes from, he is the best man I have ever met. And I do have feelings for him” she said. Marlon gripped her hands.

“You’ve only just met. It’s one-year Hermione. He lives in a completely different country” he reasoned.

“I don’t care. We will make it work because we promised each other. As mum has said, we’ll see each other this year. I’m owling him at the moment and I do care a lot about him. Please dad” Hermione said. She could tell that her dad was having a conversation inside his head. Eventually, he sighed.

“I trust your judgement enough. But I have to meet this person in the flesh before anything serious happens” he said. Hermione squealed and ran over to him to hug him really tight.

“Thank you dad. Love you so much” she kissed his cheek, then ran upstairs to her room.

“I’ve never seen her happier my dear. No-one has made her happier” Beatrice said. Marlon sighed.

“I know love, but she’s so young” he said. Beatrice kissed his cheek.

“They are. But I can tell the connection they have with one another. I reckon she might even love him” she said.

“That’s ridiculous. They just met for God’s sake. She can’t possibly love someone in that short of a time” he reasoned.

“One-year Marlon. One whole year they were there. Do you know how long that is? That is more than enough time to fall in love with someone” she said. Marlon put his head in his hands.

“I know it’s hard, but we have to trust Hermione. She knows what’s best and I trust her with her judgment. When we finally meet Ron, you can judge him then ok?” Beatrice said. Marlon kissed her softly on the lips.

“Love you so much” he said.

“I love you too” she said, folding into her husband’s embrace.

“Mum, dad, I’m going out to get some lunch. Should be back soon” she said, hugging and kissing the cheeks of her parents. She opened the door and left the house, entering the street. It was just after noon, the streets filled with people walking down the streets. The fruit vendor was busy, as was the nearby restaurant, so she took a longer walk to a nearby bakery for a sandwich. It was one of her favourites, the food they made was always so delicious. She walked inside and found on of her favourite smells: fresh bread. There was a queue, so Hermione waited patiently before ordering. As she waited, she formulated her letter she would send back to Ron, smiling when she pictured his lop-sided grin and his laugh. Boy, he was so cute and funny and kind and..

“Hello Hermione, the usual” Roy said. Hermione blushed a very dark red, her thoughts on Ron. She nodded, then handed over the money required.Once her food was ready, she sat down outside in the sun, soaking up the warmth. She took a bite and smiled; the food here was always delicious.

“Sorry madam” a man said. He ‘accidentally’ knocked into her feet, though she knew how accidental.

“That’s ok” she said. The man grinned at her, with a great smile. He was very handsome, with long brown hair, a tailored suit, well-trimmed beard. He looked very classy and sophisticated.

“I’m Harvey” he said, extending his hand out. Hermione shook it.

“Hermione” she said. 

“Pretty name” he said, sitting down at the table, grinning at her. Boy, he was handsome. “Listen, I have to go to school soon, maybe I could pick up your number and we can hang out?” he asked her. Hermione knew only a year ago she would have said yes, this man looked quite nice and charming, but Ron was in her life now and she wouldn’t dare even think of cheating on him.

“Sorry Harvey, but I already have a boyfriend” she said. Harvey merely smiled at her.

“Then I must congratulate you. He is a great man” he said.

“How do you know?” she asked.

“Well, he’s got you as his girlfriend hasn’t he?” he said. Hermione blushed. “I hope the two of you are happy together Hermione. He is a very lucky man to have such a beautiful girl, and I wish the two of you the best of luck” he said. Hermione smiled at him.

“Thank you” she said. Harvey smiled, then hopped off the table. Hermione felt a tinge of sadness for Harvey, but mainly a massive sense of pride in herself. She had a boyfriend, and maybe it hadn’t fully hit her yet but rejecting a date with someone because she had one finally made her realise how serious it was. Wasn’t she young and supposed to celebrate her freedom? Go out and date many guys, get some experience before settling down with the one guy and having a life with him. That was what was expected wasn’t it? But that sounded wrong to her. As she took her final bite and swallowed her food, she stood up and started the journey back home. Yes, maybe she was expected to be with other guys, but deep in her heart and soul, she knew she would never be with anyone else. Was it scary because they just started dating? Hermione grinned, thinking of Ron’s trademark lop-sided grin. It wasn’t, not even a bit, not even at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. There will be some more adult content in the next couple of chapters, so watch out for it. Next update up shortly!


	15. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Grimmauld Place, Ron needs a nap. What does he dream of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages, but here is the next chapter. Change to the rating, much more explicit now. So there is the warning for nudity and sexual experiences. Read on and enjoy!

“We still can’t here a thing” Ginny complained.

“They must have put up some charms so no-one could overhear” George said. He sighed loudly. 

“No use Forge” Fred said, putting the extendable ear away angrily. “They know we’ve been listening”.

“Shame. Shall we set off some dung bombs when they leave so they know our frustration?” George asked Fred. Fred shook his head.

“Nah, Mum would kill us” Fred said sadly.

“That’s a damn shame” George shook his head.

“Come on guys, you really think they will let us listen?” Ginny pleaded with the twins.

“No, but I’m insulted by the fact that we can’t listen” George shot.

“Yeah, we’re at war and we’re right in the middle and we can’t find shit out. How unfair is that?” Fred backed up.

“I know, but we have to trust them. I trust Dumbledore, don’t you?” Ginny asked the twins.

“We do, but we want to fight” they said angrily.

“You can’t you’re too young” they heard a voice say behind them. Walking up the staircase was Professor Lupin.

“Remus, come on, we’re going bloody mad here” Fred pleaded.

“I understand the three of you, but this type of information is extremely sensitive and very precarious. Simply running in full charge against Voldemort would be very dangerous. And you two are not yet of age” he said patiently. 

“Can we though? Once we do come of age?” George asked. Lupin shrugged.

“That is another conversation for another day. Right now, I suggest you focus on your school activities before your mother kills you” he smirked. Fred and George shared a look and nodded.

“Sounds good Moony” Fred said. “Come now George, I think we should work on our school stuff” he winked at George. They shared a grin.

“I highly doubt school stuff is actual school stuff” Ginny said. Remus chuckled.

“I think you are quite right Ginny. How are you?” he asked her. Ginny scowled.

“Hate it. Cleaning up this place is a nightmare” she replied. Remus sighed loudly.

“It’s a shame yes. And I’m sorry about the lack of info you’re receiving, but Dumbledore insists that no-one know” Remus said reasonably. 

“It’s just a load of shit really. Things are going from bad to worse” Ginny sighed sadly. Remus put a hand on her shoulder.

“They are. You need anyone to talk too, I’ll listen Ginny. Things are indeed quite bad, but I’m afraid there isn’t much we can do” Remus said wisely. Ginny smiled.

“I wish we could though. But thanks anyway Remus” she said. Remus smiled back.

“Your welcome. Well, I best be off. Dumbledore will want to see me. Stay safe” he said, saying his goodbyes to Ginny as walked out. Ginny put her hands on the railing and closed her eyes. Not really knowing what to do, she decided to check on Ron.

“You alright there Ron?” Ginny said, knocking on the door.

“Just going for a nap. Mum is working us all to the bone and I’m bloody tired” he said. He could hear Ginny laugh.

“Mind if I come in and sit with you for a while?” she asked him. Ron got up groggily, unlocking the door to see his sister smiling at him.

“Sure, but I’m bloody tired” Ron complained.

“Join the club. We’re all working our asses off” Ginny complained, walking inside, and sitting on his bed.

“I know sis” Ron grumbled. Ginny felt her temper rise.

“Really? I don’t think you do” she shot at him.

“I do. Even if you are too blind to see it” he said angrily. He regretted saying it the instant it left his mouth, but he couldn’t take it back.

“Yeah, here you nodding off while the rest of us are slogging away in this shithole” Ginny yelled.

“One nap Ginny. That’s all, I’m in the same boat as you all are” Ron yelled back. 

“Merlin Ron, you’re so irritating” Ginny said.

“I am. Because my girlfriend is another bloody country. And I’m here, stuck in this shithole, doing fuck all. He’s back, and it’s all gone to shit. Yes Ginny, I am very much irritated” Ron said. He deflated, moving to sit next to Ginny and looking down right miserable.

“We all are Ron. Don’t sit there thinking you’re the only who’s hurting. We all are, stuck here in this place” Ginny said.

“Yeah, but you don’t have a boyfriend in another country do you? My girl, she’s not here. Yes, I understand we’re all going crazy in here Ginny. But I miss her more than I actually thought I would. And it’s nice to owl her, it really is, but nothing can compare with her actually being here” he said in a depressed tone. Ginny bumped his shoulder.

“You’ll see her soon Ron. And once we get to Hogwarts and out of this hellhole, I’m sure things will get better” Ginny said.

“This place is shit isn’t it?” Ron joked. Ginny chuckled.

“Yes dear brother it is. I hope we don’t have too much cleaning to do, but I mustn’t get my hopes up” she said. Ron laughed.

“Harry seems fine. But I think he’ll get pissed off when we haven’t told him about what we’re doing to fight back” Ron said.

“Knowing him, he will. I can imagine him now, yelling at all of us for keeping that info from him” Ginny said.

“He’s the key though isn’t he? Now he’s back, Harry’s the one. I reckon he’s the one that’s got to kill him, in the end Harry must kill Riddle” he said. Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
“You think so?” she said sceptically.

“I got a gut feeling. Why else would Riddle attack him when he was just a baby?” Ron asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine. We still don’t know any more about Riddle and his plans. Not even what the order is going to do” Ginny complained.

“You try and use the extendable ears again?” Ron asked. Ginny nodded.

“They put charms up outside the door. Can’t hear a thing” she said. 

“Fred and George are bloody geniuses aren’t they? Coming up with that stuff. You know, I’ve seen them chatting quietly amongst themselves and spending a lot of time together” Ron said.

“Yeah, I have. I actually tried to chat with them about it, got yelled out of their room for interfering with their business. Saying they were working on their OWL’s, but I’m not buying it. School doesn’t really interest them” Ginny said. Ron raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah? Sounds odd” he commented.

“I’ll let you sleep Ron. But you have to cover for me tomorrow when I want a rest as well” Ginny smiled wickedly. Ron shoved her playfully. 

“Nice to know of your priorities Gin. I’ll do it for you” he said. Ginny laughed, then left the room and closed the door. Ron made sure to lock the door so Kreacher couldn’t burst in. He walked back to his bed and slipped under the covers. He was very tired, and his eyes closed as he took off into a very beautiful dream.

He opened his eyes too see a beach, the sound of crashing waves, the smell of salt in the air, birds chirping. The sun was high in the air, casting it’s light down onto him, warming him up. He had no clue where he was or why he was here, until a voice spoke behind him.

“It’s beautiful here isn’t it?” Hermione said. She looked to die for, a red bikini that made her breasts looked fantastic without being slutty. And panties that made her legs look a mile long. Ron let out a massive grin.

“Yeah, amazing” he said, short of breath at the sight of his girlfriend. Hermione smiled tenderly.

“I miss you so much Ron. I hope your ok” she said, walking over to him and cupping his cheek. Ron closed his eyes and melted under soft touch, calming him down.

“It’s so terrible. Everything” Ron said, putting his arms around Hermione. Hermione put her arms around his neck.

“It is. But we’ll be together soon. We’ll be ok” she reassured him. Ron smiled as Hermione ran her hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hands on his skin. He rubbed his hands up her back and loved the feel of her smooth skin. It was warm to the touch, and it filled him with happiness. Ron opened his eyes to see Hermione staring at him intensely. He moved down and kissed her full on the mouth, surprising her. She moaned as she reciprocated the passion Ron was giving, kissing him with all of her heart.

“Ron, please” Hermione whimpered, peppering kisses along his jaw. Ron felt his cock harden in his pants, the feel of Hermione’s breasts on his body making him hard. His brain was now filled with lust for this incredible girl, as he moved his hands up to the clasp on her bra. Hermione giggled.

“Want to see my tits Ron?” she whispered in his ear. Ron was shocked into silence, as Hermione licked his ear.

“I’ll take that as a yes” she giggled, kissing him again on the lips. She moved her hands off his body and put them on his own. She helped Ron undo the clasp, then held the material so Ron couldn’t see her breasts yet. He broke the kiss and sucked hard on her neck.

“I want to see you Hermione. I want to touch and suck on them” Ron whispered huskily, his lust going crazy. 

“Whatever you want, I will gladly give” she said sexily. She peered up at him innocently, then took a step back. She smiled naughtily, then dropped her bikini and grinned. There she was, Hermione Granger topless on the beach. He looked down to her chest and found his cock twitch. Her breasts looked fantastic, the right size for his hands. He drew her close and lowered his mouth onto her nipples. He had no idea what to do, so he followed his instincts and sucked hard. Her skin was warm, and very tasty.

“Oh, Ron” Hermione moaned, using her hands to cup his rock-hard erection. Ron nearly collapsed as Hermione rubbed his cock. Her nipple hardened in his mouth, making him nibble on it. Hermione let out a very high moan, pulling his pants and underwear down to leave his throbbing cock out. Hermione looked down and gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Ron asked. Hermione blushed a dark red.

“Your cock is so big. Even bigger than I imagined” Hermione said happily. Ron felt his knees wobble at the thought of Hermione touching herself to images of him.

“It’s all yours Hermione” Ron said, using his hands to squeeze her breasts. They were firm and supple under his touch, making his cock and libido roar in approval.

“So am I. My tits belong to you, I belong to you. I will obey every command you make” Hermione said, pulling his face back to her lips so she could resume snogging him.

“Please, wank me off and kiss me. I want to cum” Ron said, kissing all over Hermione’s face. Hermione moaned.

“Yes, I will make you cum” she said in a breathless tone. His manhood twitched again, as Hermione moved her hands down and touched his cock. The feeling of her petite and warm hands, how soft her touch was, nearly made Ron pass out.

“It feels so good in my hands. And you’re so big and smooth Ron” Hermione said, taking an earlobe in her mouth. Ron groaned loudly as Hermione slowly moved her hands up and down his cock. He kissed along her jaw, squeezing her breasts reverently. Her skin was so soft and smooth, and she felt amazing close to him. As she stroked him, he felt himself get closer to climaxing. 

“Hermione, gonna cum soon” Ron warned as Hermione smiled and sucked hard on his neck.

“Cum for me Ron. Cum” she whispered as Ron felt his balls ready to snap. Hermione kissed along his jaw and tickled his balls.

“Hermione!” he yelled out, his eyes opening to the broken and old ceiling in Grimmauld Place. The beach, the warm sun and most of all, a topless Hermione Granger vanished. Ron felt something sticky in his pants and felt a massive surge of embarrassment. He looked over at the door and made sure he was alone. He then used his wand to vanish the evidence behind. While he could be punished by the Ministry for using underage magic, it was only a minor thing and he reckoned they wouldn’t care anyway. He sighed and closed his eyes again, thankful no one had heard him. He was well rested now, and the sight of Hermione in a bikini was indeed hot. He had never seen her breasts before of course, but he did note her figure a lot last year. He was very attracted to her body and looks, she was quite a sexy woman.

“Ron, Mum wants us to clean another room. Get your ass out of the bed and move it” George said. Thankful he wasn’t caught, Ron double checked everything was fine, then unlocked the door to see the twins, Ginny and Molly smiling, though the Weasley kids one’s were rather forced.

“Sorry, had a little nap then” Ron said in a slightly chipper tone. They all looked at him in confusion.

“You ok then Ron?” Molly asked. Ron shrugged.

“I'm fine” he said nonchalantly. As they walked up the stairs, Ron kept his face neutral. But on the inside, he was happier than he thought he could be so far away from Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Ron is a hunk's next update shall be up soon


	16. Emerging Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has sweet dreams about Hermione. What does Hermione think about Ron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next update. The tags have changed to underage, because there will be some sexual stuff going on between Hermione and Ron. Nothing serious and major, but I wanted to show how their relationship changes and the sexual elements to them. I won't ignore their friendship at all, but every relationship needs sexual thoughts in order to be realistic. Read on and enjoy!

Mars was easily the brightest star in the sky, visible in the night. The stars had always been mysterious for Hermione, something that piqued her interest. Her studies at Beauxbatons kept her interest in the subject and she stared up at the planet.

“Missing Ron are you darling?” Beatrice asked. Hermione shook her head, though he had come into her thoughts a lot since she had last seen him.

“No, just looking at the stars” she answered. Marlon chuckled.

“That bored waiting for the Delacour’s to arrive?” he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Yes dad, that bored” she said. Both of her parents laughed at Hermione’s boredom.

“Well, how about you tell us more about these Weasley’s?” Beatrice asked. Hermione smiled, as she talked about what Ron told about his brothers.

“Dragons? He works with actual dragons?” Marlon said in complete disbelief. Hermione nodded her head.

“Yes, Charlie has worked there for a while in Romania. Ron has been over to visit a couple of times and he reckons that Charlie will marry one in the future” she smiled as her parents laughed.

“Are they anything like we portray them in our world?” Marlon asked.

“Quite similar. I have yet to meet one, but hopefully one day I can” Hermione said. The thought of meeting a dragon face to face would be amazing, though she hoped it wouldn’t try to kill her on first sight.

“Beatrice!” rang out a voice. The Granger’s turned to see the Delacour’s walking over with smiles on their faces.

“Apolline! Finally, Hermione was gouging her eyes out with boredom!” Marlon joked. They shared a laugh, then stood up and exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheeks. 

“Merlin Hermione, you have grown into a beautiful young lady” Monsieur Delacour said, Fleur’s father. He kissed her on both cheeks, as she smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you Monsieur” Hermione said.

“Indeed, this Ron fellow from England is a lucky man” Apolline said, Fleur’s mother. Hermione blushed as they kissed each on the cheek.

“Thank you Apolline. I’m quite a lucky woman myself” she smiled. Once the introductions were down, Hermione was between Fleur and Gabrielle, chatting about Fleur’s decision to work in England.

“So, why Gringotts Fleur? And why England?” Hermione asked curiously. Fleur smiled.

“I want to learn the language better. Ron always complained about my outrageous accent and how hard it was to understand me. Plus, I need a job and Gringotts are hiring, so” she shrugged her shoulders.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with one Bill Weasley does it sister?” Gabrielle asked cheekily. Fleur blushed a deep red and scoffed.

“Of course not Gabi. He is merely a friend” she said angrily. Hermione could feel the heat coming off Fleur’s cheeks and decided it would be best to change the topic lest there be an argument.

“Is the pay decent?” she asked. Fleur smiled, grateful that the topic had been changed.

“The pay is ok, though a part-time job doesn’t offer a lot of money. It is the mainly experience I’m looking forward too” she explained.

“You should have let me had a go Hermione” Gabrielle whispered in Hermione’s ear. Hermione dared to smile a bit.

“I don’t mind you making fun of your sister, but in a restaurant, it’s the worse place to do it” she said. Gabrielle faked a look of annoyance. 

“That’s why it’s the perfect place. Oh well, I’ll wait till we get home” she said regretfully. Hermione chuckled. They waited a while before a waitress came over and took their order, as they chatted in their little groups. The parents all chatted about the current state of the magical world of France, while the kids were discussing the events of the last year.

“Has Ron been having nightmares?” Fleur asked. Hermione nodded, checking her watch. The food was taking a bit longer to arrive than she had anticipated, but at least it gave her time to chat with the Delacour’s’. 

“Yes, he says a lot of people over there are. I worry a lot about him, he’s so far away and he’s in the danger zone” she said in concern.

“He is ok though? I assume you two owl each other every single day?” Gabrielle asked. Hermione nodded.

“He’s got cabin fever living with his family, not getting any news. He’s quite pissed off with a lot of things at the moment, but he’s being open and honest with me which is good. I just hope I can see him soon. We do send daily letters and stuff, I think his owl is getting sick and tired of how heavy the parchment he sends is” she joked. The girls all laughed.  
The food soon arrived and they tucked in eagerly, Hermione chatting politely with Apolline and Monsieur about how their jobs were going. Gabrielle and Fleur were talking to her parents about what Gabi was learning about at her muggle public school. Apolline was working part-time at a magical bookstore near the Ministry of Magic in Paris. Monsieur worked full-time as a magical scholar. Both of these jobs interested Hermione, who still wasn’t quite sure which job she thought she would be open to.

“You heard about when you can go and visit your boyfriend?” Apolline asked, taking a bite of Bouillabaisse. Hermione shook her head, then took a very large bite of her cottage pie.

“He will send me the dates when he finds out from Dumbledore. But we send each other owls every day to catch up. The situation is much worse over there than he. He was concerned for a while we wouldn’t be able to see each other, but Dumbledore got permission for me to visit” she said. 

“I’ve seen Dumbledore around the French Ministry a lot actually. I have no clue as to what he was doing, but he seemed quite busy” Apolline mentioned.

“Are you ok about all that stuff Hermione? Fleur still suffers from nightmares occasionally, from the return of him and the death of Cedric” Monsieur asked her. The death of Cedric had scared her from time to time, but it was only momentary.

“I get the occasional chills, but nothing serious though. Talking with Ron has definitely helped about it” she smiled.

“Must be hard for him. Being Harry’s best friend and all, right on the frontline, with him back. How is he going by the way?” Apolline asked. Hermione frowned.

“He’s scared for his family and everything. He’s frustrated as well, he’s not doing too well. I’m worried about him quite a lot actually” she said nervously. And it was true. His letters conveyed how upset he was at not knowing what was going on, being stuck in a house on his own, and fear for his family. They would be doing everything they could now Voldemort was back, and he was terrified his family members would pay the price.

“You’ll see him soon Hermione. I’m sure once you two meet up, you’ll both be ok. As for the return of him, Dumbledore will figure out a strategy to fight him. Dumbledore is the only one who he fears” Monsieur said in an attempt to alleviate Hermione’s concerns. Hermione smiled gratefully. They finished their meals with idle chit-chat, enjoying the quite delicious meals when they left as a group.

“Fleur, can I ask you quite a personal question?” Hermione asked, blushing a very dark red. They were walking back home, Fleur and Hermione trailing in the back.

“Of course Hermione. By the way, you look outstanding in that dress tonight” Fleur commented. Hermione smiled. 

“Thank you” she said. It was a green dress, long and flowing, that was sensible and wasn’t provocative. 

“Anyways, what about this problem you’re having?” she asked politely. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair.

“Well, I’ve started to have little thoughts and stuff about Ron. And they aren’t quite normal and sane” she admitted in a quiet voice.

“Little thoughts?” Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, not little. A lot, most of the time when I think about him. Doing not so nice things to me, and me doing not so nice things to him” she admitted, sheepishly. 

“And? What’s the problem?” Fleur said in confusion.

“Well, what do I do?” Hermione asked. Fleur looked at her like she had suddenly announced she was moving to Mars.

“What do you mean what do I do? There’s nothing wrong with that at all Hermione” Fleur said. She saw Hermione let out a big breath, which made Fleur even more confused.

“Hermione, are you ok? Not sick or anything?” Fleur said.

“I’m not. Why do you ask?” Hermione retorted. 

“Why are you so concerned about it Hermione?” Fleur asked.  
“Well, I’ve never had feelings or thoughts like that before. And I was wondering if that was normal for people to feel like that, particularly towards their boyfriend” she said. 

“It is absolutely normal. In fact, it is required in a relationship. Intimacy, physical attraction are required in relationships. Dreaming about your partner in that sense is a very good sign, it shows your are attracted to him on the physical sense. You are, aren’t you?” she asked. 

“Yes, I do find him very attractive Fleur” she admitted. Sure, he didn’t have the body of an Adonis, but he was tall and lanky, and Hermione found his shape and size to be quite enticing. 

“That’s really good then. Embrace those feelings Hermione and accept them” she said wisely.

“But what if that is all we ever do? What if our whole relationship is based off physical attraction and not our friendship?” Hermione asked stressfully. Fleur stopped walking and held Hermione’s shoulders.

“You are worrying way too much about this Hermione. There is absolutely nothing wrong with having these feelings. You’ve literally just got into a relationship and it’s ok to think of your boyfriend like that. You need to chat with Ron about your doubts and concerns, but please don’t act like this. Have confidence in yourself and who you are, have confidence in this relationship. I know how strongly he feels about you and vice versa. Please, don’t freak out and relax. Everything will be ok” she said reassuringly. 

“Sorry, I’m just afraid I’ll mess it up. This is my first boyfriend and I’m a bit unsure of what to do and how to feel. Thank you Fleur, so much” she said. Fleur smiled widely.  
“No worries Hermione” she said. Hermione hugged her for thanks. Eventually, the Delacour’s and the Granger’s went their separate ways. Hermione chatted with her parents absent-mindedly until they reached their house. Hermione took a shower, changed into her pyjamas, and brushed her teeth. She said goodnight to her parents, then entered her bedroom and turned off the lights. Getting under the covers, she remembered what Fleur had told her.

“Oh!” she yelped as she felt a burning sensation tingle in her body. It had been around for a while, ever since she was 13 years old. But it was much more pronounced and intense ever since she had become friends with Ron. Should she deal with it? In the past, she would have normally ignored it, but now? Hermione giggled naughtily, checking that she was quite alone in her large bedroom. She felt a rather large thrill go through her body at the thought of what she was about to do. It was so naughty and forbidden, smart and proper girls like her didn’t do it. But the excitement built inside her, the rush of happiness and the tingle got more powerful. It was so wicked, but it made her private regions throb and scream out for attention.

“Fuck it” she whispered under her breath. Shocked at her own language, she took Fleur’s advice and let her emotions win. She closed her eyes and moved her hands down her body. Her small hand went under her cotton pyjamas and touched her area. The tingle peaked and Hermione let out a small scream. This was fantastic and addicting, and oh so pleasurable. She smiled widely, as her other hand went under her shirt and tweaked at her nipple. Another little moan escaped her lips as the sensation was completely incredible. She giggled sexily, loving this feeling. Knowing how dirty and naughty she was being but not caring. This feeling was great, and nothing would stop her. She had no clue of what to do, but nonetheless she started to rub her pussy and play with her nipples, letting out all kinds of sounds she never thought she could have produced.  
The images produced in her mind made her core tighten and throb, her nipples harden. It was Ron in her mind, his hands rubbing her nipples, his fingers brushing her folds. 

“Ron” Hermione whispered, finding a little nub with her hand near her vagina. She touched it and felt a massive soar in her arousal. She started to play with her body, experimenting to find the best ways to give pleasure to herself. She felt her very first orgasm build, as she drew circles on her little ball of excitement and pinched her nipples. 

“Oh Ron” she said, as she felt a great force building inside herself, that could only be fixed with her fingers. With one final effort of her fingers, thoughts of Ron giving her pleasure with his fingers, a great rush of happiness and ecstasy flooded her senses, as she felt her core explode in joy. It was the most intense and pleasurable sensation of her life, as she removed her hands from her area. She collected some tissues and used it wipe the mess of her hand and flushed it down the toilet that was connected to her bathroom. She checked the mirror and saw a large wet patch on her pyjamas. Not only that, but there a smell that was very noticeable. Horrified at the thought her parents could find out, Hermione had no real idea of what to do. Improvising, she used her deodorant to cover up the smell and worry about the stain in the morning.  
She went under the covers and grinned naughtily, thinking of how satisfied she felt after her little session. It was completely natural and it felt good to have that problem taken care of. Closing her eyes, she was ever thankful for the advice from Fleur. Ron was probably doing the same thing, he was a teenager after all. She blushed deeply at the thought of him doing that, but also really turned on as well. The tingle was back, but Hermione shut it down quickly. She couldn’t take care of that again, and while that thought of him dealing with that problem thinking about her was definitely hot, she needed her rest. Her last thought was the hope she could see her man sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy this chapter, though there isn't a lot of action here. This is to develop our characters more before the school year gets underway. Don't worry, we'll get there soon and the story will pick up. Ron is a hunk is currently being written, so it will be up soon.


	17. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is soon approaching, and Ron finds out much before he goes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much in this chapter here, just some plot stuff to get going. Once we hit the school year, things will pick up. Read on and enjoy!

There was no way this was true.

“Prefect?” Ron said in pure shock.

“Looks like you are Ronnie boy” George ruffled his hair playfully. 

“Yeah, looks like our pranking days over are over Forge. With good old Ron as prefect, I don’t think we can escape the clutches of the law” Fred said. Ron scowled.

“I’m not going to be a hard-ass guys” he said. Fred and George shared triumphant grins and gave each other a high-five.

“Hear that Fred? We can do whatever we want now! No rules” George fist-pumped the air.

“Yeah, our pranking days are back on!” Fred cheered. Ron rolled his eyes.

“Seriously though Ron, good job mate. We’re proud of you” Fred said. He came over and gave his shoulder a pat. Ron smiled gratefully, as George came over.

“Yeah well done” George said. He patted his shoulder, making Ron smile. Suddenly, a loud bang went off right next to his ear and he lost his balance and nearly fell over. He hit his mattress, as the ringing in his ears slowly decreased in its volume.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Ron complained, watching the twins laugh.

“Testing our new products Ronniekins. We need test subjects, and this was too good an opportunity to pass up” George said, while Fred chuckled. Ron let out a grunt of annoyance.

“Geez guys, thanks” he grumbled. The twins shared another laugh at Ron’s expense.

“Anyways, I think mum should hear the happy news. Come Fred, let’s tell her now” George said mischievously. The twins nodded, then left the room. Ron looked over at Harry, who was sitting on his mattress, looking away from Ron. He hadn’t spoken since Ron had received the letter from Hogwarts telling him that he was a prefect. Ron sat down on his mattress and looked over at Harry. He had been in an awful mood ever since he had arrived, but Ron couldn’t blame him. He was attacked by dementors, then expelled for using magic underage and in the presence of a muggle. He wasn’t getting any info on what was going on, and he couldn’t see Lavender at all.

“Congrats Ron” Harry said. Ron couldn’t identify the tone he used, but he hoped that it was one of appraisal and pride.

“I was a bit shocked to get it actually. Would have thought you were the one” Ron said humbly. Harry snorted.

“You’d think so, but I guess Dumbledore has different plans” he said angrily. Ron could feel his temper rising as each second passed, and he hoped he wouldn’t get a repeat tantrum like the first time he had arrived at Sirius’s house. “Besides, I got enough stuff to deal with that I guess he thought I could do without doing prefect duties and responsibilities” he reasoned.

“I’ll still be there for you mate. Don’t think you’re on your own, you never will be. I’m with you to the end of line” Ron said. Harry turned to look at him with a grateful smile on his face. He looked happier now than Ron had seen him all summer.

“Thanks Ron” Harry said gratefully. He stood up and sat next to Ron. 

“I hate this place. I mean, I love seeing Sirius and that, but, with everything else going on, and this shithole is awful to live in. I’m just glad you’re here with me mate. I couldn’t do any of this without you” he said, clapping Ron on the back. Ron smiled, putting his arm around him.

“No worries. We’ve all got your back here, the Weasley’s are behind you. In fact, even though you don’t the red hair, you’re part of the family” he said. Harry looked at him and Ron saw a lone tear go down his cheek. Harry smiled.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted. Thanks Ron” he said, then came forward and gave a powerful hug to Ron. Ron patted him on the back, as Harry held on tight. It was one of the most emotionally charged moments they had ever had between them, and Ron felt his heart tug. It was quite rare for the two of them to be so open and honest in regard to their feelings for each other, but it was nice when those moments came along. Ron closed his eyes. There was no need for words, they had been spoken through the gesture. The moment was broken by a knock on the door, which startled the boys. They released their grip on each other.

“I’ll get it” Harry said. He stood up and opened the door to reveal Professor Dumbledore. He was wearing a long purple cloak, smiling slightly at Harry.

“Good morning Harry. I hope you are well” he said. 

“I am Professor. How are you?” he said. Ron could tell that Harry had mixed emotions towards the headmaster. Sure, he hadn’t told him a damn thing about the return of Riddle and wasn’t going to anytime soon, but he was also responsible for letting Harry go back to Hogwarts.

“I’m feeling rather well today Harry. Would you mind if myself and Mr Weasley chat privately for a couple of moments? I have some important information to share with him” he asked politely. Harry stayed silent for a while, then nodded his head. Harry walked out the door and shut it. 

“Firstly Mr Weasley, congratulations on becoming prefect” he said happily.

“Thank you professor. I’m honoured to think that you view me in such a way” Ron said humbly. Dumbledore chuckled heartily.

“Modesty is a very good trait to have. Part of the reason why I chose you of course. I must ask, how is Harry doing at this moment?” he asked Ron.

“His mood swings a lot professor. There are times when he’s ok, particularly when he’s chatting with Sirius, but then he’ll get really moody and withdrawn. He’s got a lot to deal with at the moment and he’s frustrated” he said. He himself was annoyed a bit with Dumbledore, why couldn’t he reveal to Harry what was going on?

“That is sad to hear Ronald. And I’m sure you’re wondering why I haven’t let Harry know everything as of yet” he smiled. Ron nodded, wondering how Dumbledore knew exactly what he was thinking. “Well, I know this must seem irritating, but he isn’t ready for it. When the time comes he will get the answers he so desperately seeks. As will we all, but not now. The time isn’t upon us yet” he said wisely.

“When will the time be professor? Soon?” Ron asked in a polite manner, hoping not to offend Dumbledore. Dumbledore merely smiled again.

“Soon enough Mr Weasley. But now I know how Harry is going, I have another thing to deliver” he said, taking out a piece of parchment. He handed it to Ron, who read it eagerly.  
“Every weekend? We can actually see each other every weekend? And all Hogsmeade visits?” Ron asked in astonishment. Dumbledore chuckled.

“I have chatted endlessly with the French Minister, and Madame Maxine herself. Owl these to Miss Granger and Miss Totelli as soon as possible” he said. Ron nodded. Dumbledore waved his wand and the parchment doubled. Ron added a post-script explaining about the dates as he tied the parchment to his owl Pig. He also added how he had become prefect for Gryffindor, then he opened the window and sent Pig on his way, as he disappeared into the sky.

“Sir, thank you so much” Ron said. He wished he had better words to say what needed to be said, but he couldn’t.

“Your welcome Mr Weasley. How are you holding up?” he asked. Ron considered his answer for a while.

“I’m doing ok. As well as I could with all that is going on. Talking and owling with Hermione, Maria and Fleur has helped a lot. And knowing that I’ll see Hermione soon gives me plenty of hope” he said. Dumbledore nodded.

“That is good to hear. Now, I’m afraid I must leave. Plenty of work to do” he said. He walked over and shook Ron’s hand. Ron gave him a firm handshake and smiled at him.

“We’ll win won’t we? You’ve got it all planned out?” Ron asked. He didn’t think he would get an answer, but Dumbledore surprised him.

“I have. You’ll see. Keep well” he said, then walked to the door and left the room. A couple of minutes later, Harry returned.

“What did he do?” he asked. Ron had a big grin on his face.

“Hermione and Maria are going to visit each weekend and Hogsmeade visit. Dumbledore just gave me the dates” Ron said cheerily.

“Wish he had actually talked to me. He didn’t talk at all to me at the hearing” Harry complained.

“He’s got a plan mate. We have to trust him, otherwise we are stuffed. I know it’s shit, but you’ll see Lavender soon and everything will get better” he said hopefully. Harry smiled slightly.

“That’s true. I bloody miss her. Same boat as you mate” he said.

“You get to see her every day. Hermione lives in a different country, mate. At least I get the weekends to see her. And I get to see Maria as well, which is nice” Ron said happily.

“Yeah, how is she going?” Harry asked, as Ron sat down on his mattress. Harry sat opposite him.

“She’s doing quite well actually. The weather is doing her wonders, and her family went for a holiday to Florence. We owl every couple of days not like Hermione, but we still keep in regular contact with each other. And Fleur owls me as well” he said.

“Becoming quite the ladies man aren’t you?” Harry teased Ron. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry laughed to himself. “Anyways, how’s Hermione going?” he asked Ron.

“She’s doing ok. Things are a lot calmer over there then here. She’s getting some nightmares and she’s a bit worried about Beauxbatons will work. You know, extra security and stuff. But apart from that, she’s excited about the new school year and stuff. I’m going to get her a birthday present as well. I might need some help” Ron said. He had a vague idea of what to get her. He didn’t know exactly why this thought popped into his head, but Ron was quite glad Harry, or anyone else for that matter, hadn’t burst into his room during one of his ‘private sessions’. Ever since that dream of Hermione pleasuring him, he couldn’t shake the image of her from his mind when he slept. And it wasn’t just in her in a red bikini, it was her in her Beauxbatons uniform, lingerie and even Hogwarts uniform. Just last night, it was the sight of her in her Hogwarts uniform, stripping for him. The thought made him lose concentration and forget about Harry completely. The image of Hermione in just a Hogwarts skirt and bra made his chap grow in his pants.

“Ask Ginny Ron because I have no idea what goes on inside a girl’s head and what they like as gifts” he said in slight frustration. Ron shook his head to remove the image of Hermione biting her lip and peeling off her bra and thought about making his raging erection and need for another ‘private session’ go away. He laughed awkwardly, hoping Harry hadn’t noticed his excitement.

“Thanks mate” Ron chuckled.

“Do they have prefects over in Beauxbatons? If so, will Hermione get it?” Harry asked. Ron nodded.

“They do. And I have no doubts she will become one. It’d be a bloody crime if she isn’t” he said. 

“Hogwarts isn’t too far away thank god. I can’t wait to go back there” Harry said hopefully. 

“Same here. The sooner we get out of here, the better” Ron agreed.

“Amen to that” Harry said. “Come on, there’s a party and stuff for you. Another prefect in the Weasley family” he smiled at him. Ron felt a surge of pride and a boost in his confidence as he remembered that fact. He was a prefect, and before he knew it, he would be back at Hogwarts with his best mate. He could do magic again and he could chat with people he hadn’t seen in a while, take a walk outside of these musty, old walls and breathe fresh air. But the thing that made him the most excited was the thought that in the not too far future, he would finally get to meet up with his girlfriend he missed beyond anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit cut and dry, but necessary for the story. Ron is a hunk will be updated shortly!


	18. One week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Hermione go to pick up their school stuff. It's a great day, and Hermione can't wait to go back to Beauxbatons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot, if even a little bit, of Romione here, but a bit of an intro into the French magical community. There is hardly any information about the place, so I made some stuff up about it and I hope you enjoy it. I do not own any of this stuff, it all belongs to J.K Rowling and her wonderful mind. Read on and enjoy!

Beauxbatons was only one week away, and Hermione couldn’t really wait any longer. There was a lot rumblings over in Britain about Voldemort, which didn’t help her fears over Ron. Communication between them had rather restricted, not because of their frequency, but due to what he could right about. She was aware they were in a secure location, but due to the hazard of intercepted mail, his letters didn’t consist of any details about their plans to combat Voldemort. Which Hermione saw as a good thing, she didn’t want him to become bogged down with bad news.

“Hermione, that guy keeps staring right at me. How do I get him off my tail?” Maria asked angrily in French. Hermione discreetly watched from the corner of her eye a man around their age glance appreciatively at Maria, blatantly checking her out. Hermione was using her hands to fan her face, it was a very hot day.

“Either ignore him or threaten to kick him where it hurts. Or you could scold him” Hermione replied. Maria nodded her head, then gave the guy a sharp glare. The guy looked taken aback, and stopped staring at her, instead moving into the nearest shop. Maria grinned evilly at Hermione, who did the same to her.

“Thank you. Seems like my death glare works” Maria said happily. Hermione chuckled, as the pair of best friends walked down Juliette Street. Their parents were strolling behind, chatting about the wonders of magic. Thank god Beatrice and Marlon had met Justinia and Mark, Maria’s parents. Learning that they’re daughter was actually a witch with magical powers was scary, but once they met Maria’s parents, things become much easier than before. And it helped greatly that was barely any prejudice against muggleborns in the French wizarding community, unlike in Britain.

“To be fair, you are showing quite a bit more skin than usual. And you are quite attractive” Hermione said, as three middle-aged witches walked by in their extravagant wizarding robes, muttering about the price of potion ingredients. 

“It’s a hot day Hermione. I’d be insane to wear long clothes in this heat. Anyone would be” Maria countered. To be far, it was true and she was wearing some light clothing as well. Hermione was wearing a light green blouse and black pencil skirt. She wasn’t the most confident girl in regard to her looks, but even she had to admit she looked pretty nice.

“I understand Maria. But you know boys lose all sense of decency when an attractive girl shows off some skin” Hermione explained. Maria smirked, Hermione having a vague idea of what she was going to say.

“I can only imagine what Ron would do if he saw you looking like this. I imagine he would explode” she chuckled. Hermione blushed at the mention of her boyfriend and what he would do if he saw her now. Hug her tightly, kiss her frantically, she didn’t know.

“We’re here now” Hermione announced, stopping outside Henry’s bookstore, one of the major shops along Juliette Street. She deliberately didn’t respond to Maria’s comments, as their parents.

“Okay, we’ll be having lunch in the restaurant now honey. You need anything at all, let us know” Beatrice said, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. She did the same to her parents, as Maria said goodbye to her parents as well.

“Have fun girls” Marlon said, as the adults walked away. It was a quite day on Juliette Street, so there wasn’t a lot of people out and about.

“Like we’ll have fun buying our school supplies” Maria muttered. Hermione chuckled as they opened the doors and stepped inside Henry’s bookstore. It was one of Hermione’s favourite places to be, bookshelves all over the joint. They were full to bursting, which always made Hermione really happy and peaceful. Several books were flying around to either the owner of the shop or to an empty spot on a shelf. There were other people in store, checking their booklists for what Hermione presumed was school work. The room itself was large and dominated by large stacks of books, but it was by no means plain and boring. Signs coloured of blue, green, red and many others pointed to sections designated for charms, another for household spells and another for beauty spells. It was a bright, exciting place to read.

“I reckon we should get our muggle books first” Maria said, leading Hermione over to the muggle section. Both girls had chosen the same subjects for their fifth year, having similar interests and plans for their careers post school. They collected their required books in the muggle section, Hermione content with how it was designed to not freak out muggles at all. The French magical community was much more accepting and welcoming to muggles and magical creatures than the British government. People like Draco Malfoy were a rarity, one of the many things she loved about her country.

“We got everything I think. Literature, maths and biology” Hermione checked her list, then checked her and Maria’s pile to make sure they had the correct books. Once they were sure, they collected the rest of their stuff, before exiting the store with their purses slightly lighter from spending money on their books. The day that greeted them was fantastic; not a cloud in the bright blue sky, the sun shining down on everyone, a slight breeze in the air. Juliette Street wasn’t imposing or threatening, instead one floor shops spread out evenly, not clumped together. There was room to breathe, shops selling potions ingredients, a quidditch supplier and even a tailor. There were also several restaurants here and there, resembling like a little town rather than just a place for Beauxbatons students to collect their stuff before they went to school.

“You know Hermione, I think it’s best we go have something to eat. I’m starving and unlike you I can’t keep going without some kind of food. We have everything we need for this year, let’s just eat, sit and relax” Maria said. Hermione tutted, but smiled fondly at her best friend. For someone who looked as classy and sophisticated as Maria, she was quite the opposite. It was what had shocked Hermione when she was first introduced to her all those years ago, made her initially loathe her. But now is was one of the many reasons why she was so close to Maria.

“Where do you think we should go then? Seeing as your so hungry and your stomach is always rumbling” Hermione joked, as she heard Maria’s stomach gurgle loudly. Maria laughed, then pointed to her favourite place, Roma’s Pizzeria. Hermione shook her head but followed Maria as they walked over to Roma’s Pizzeria. It was no surprise Maria visited this place frequently, as Roma Pierce, the man who ran the restaurant, was Italian. They had shared many conversations over lunch, even Hermione found the muggle-born wizard to be interesting and fun to talk too.

“I love pizza” Maria said, giggling as she took a large bite of her margherita pizza. Hermione shook her head fondly, knowing that Maria was particularly sentimental about Italy and it’s culture. She couldn’t blame Maria either, Hermione was very proud to be French and took great delight in enjoying the pleasures of her own country.

“I don’t think anyone will disagree with you there Maria. I think we have everything” Hermione checked for the billionth time. Maria laughed.

“Hermione just relax. We’ve got all the right books, will you please just eat and relax?” Maria asked jovially. Hermione just ticked off the final item of their checklist, then breathed. She would never forgive herself if she had to come back here just for one or two items that she should have gotten. But Maria was also right, it was pizza, and there was no better comfort food in the world that could make her relax. 

“Fine you win” Hermione said, faking frustration. It didn’t mean she had to enjoy it, but Maria also made Hermione get out of her shell every once in a while and live. 

“So, how’s Ron doing these days? I wish I could owl him” Maria said sadly. Hermione reached out with her hand to grab Maria’s, knowing her much Maria really liked Ron.

“He owled me this morning. He’s really looking forward to getting out in the fresh air and out the place, he’s busy with stuff. He’s got Harry and his family helping him, but I think he’s going slightly mad in there” Hermione said sadly. “He tells me he’s ok, but I hope when we see him next he’s not in a straitjacket” she finished.

“I can’t believe you can actually write to him. I can’t even believe we can visit with all the stuff going on. I mean, how can we enter the country when they are at war, he’s back and they will let us two just turn up at the school where Dumbledore is? Doesn’t that make you think as to why they are letting us do these things?” Maria asked in concern. It was rather interesting and strange when Hermione thought about it, but she really had no answers. Why was herself and Maria given special privileges to go to Hogwarts to visit Ron, when Voldemort was lurking in the shadows? Sure, she was his girlfriend so maybe that might work, but why Maria? And why where they allowed to talk to each other even though he was in a secure location that nobody could no? He was in the heart of the Order’s plans, probably aware of the some of them, and he was able to owl her every single day. He hadn’t actually given details about these plans in his letters, but no-one else had the right to talk with other people. Why her? Why Ron?

“Hermione, earth to Hermione. Wake up” Maria waved her hands in front of Hermione’s face. Hermione shook her head, knowing she was thinking way too hard. Her forehead was most likely scrunched up in thought, and the amusement on Maria’s face was clear she was doing exactly what she thought.

“Did I have that ‘thinking a hundred miles an hour’ face on again?” Hermione asked. Maria nodded, at they shared a laugh.

“Eat up and tell me more about Ron’s letters” Maria said. Hermione smiled, then took a large bite, when at least in her mind, of her supreme pizza. Roma made the best pizza Hermione had ever had, eagerly taking a couple more pieces and eating them down hungrily. Maria was spot on as usual, Hermione definitely needed some food and pizza hit the spot.

“Those boys will never learn to not antagonise you” Hermione said, taking a final bite of her pizza. It was one of Roma’s best, she had never finished a full one before. Maria grinned.

“I hope after kicking their ass again in football that they would learn. But they never will Hermione, I reckon every year, I’ll show the guys in Milan how to play proper football” Maria said in determination. Hermione laughed.

“Now, if I may ask, has Ron written anything exciting to you yet? I know boys and what is on their mind. Having a girlfriend like you, he must have said something” Maria said, wiggling her eyebrows. Hermione checked to make sure no was eavesdropping, but there was only a couple of people sitting down and they were too far away to hear.

“Maria!” Hermione said in outrage. Maria giggled.

“Come on Hermione, tell me. Has he sent you something to get you hot and bothered? Make you feel really good?” Maria said shamelessly. Hermione blushed and shook her head furiously.

“No, Maria, he hasn’t. And neither have I before you ask!” Hermione said with a very red face. Maria rolled her eyes.

“That’s a shame. But, you want to, don’t you Hermione? Go on, I know you got something special with him” Maria prodded. Hermione blushed even deeper, resembling a very ripe tomato.

“I have thought about it Maria. But well, what if his parents out and stop him from writing to me? I couldn’t do that” she said awkwardly. Maria smiled.

“That’s wise” Maria said without a shade of embarrassment, the exact opposite of Hermione. 

“Why are you so blasé about this Maria? It’s quite personal” Hermione said, cheeks still ablaze.

“I know, but I want the two of you to be happy and be honest with each other. I can tell how he makes you feel and how you make him feel. I know you haven’t felt this way before about anyone and this is your first relationship, so I want the best for both of you. I want you to try as hard as you can to make this work, now more than ever. Hermione, I just want you to be happy with the boy you clearly like, and to be together with him” she said seriously, with a tender smile. Hermione gave her a tender smile back.

“I do like him a lot Maria. And trust me when I say I will give everything I have to make this work. Thanks for being such a great friend and helping me out with this kind of stuff. I know I can be rather pathetic with it” Hermione said gratefully. Maria gave a hearty laugh.

“My pleasure Hermione. Now, I think it’s time we head off and find you some lingerie to wear to get Ron’s attention” she said with a wicked grin. Hermione gasped in shock.

“No Maria” Hermione said resolutely. Maria burst out with laughter, as she got out of her chair and waved goodbye to Roma, who was waved back. Hermione faked cheeriness as she said goodbye as well, then scowled after Maria as she left the pizza place, having already paid for their food.

“You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless!” Maria giggled to herself, as Hermione crossed her arms.

“It’s not funny” Hermione said sternly. Maria stopped giggling after a while.

“It totally was Hermione. Oh, that was great” Maria said, taking a deep breath. “Now, in all seriousness, let’s go look around and find something cool to buy” she said, linking her arm with Hermione. Rolling her eyes playfully, Hermione followed Maria to wherever she was leading. Beauxbatons was only one week away now, and Hermione had never found herself as eager to return. One week never seemed so far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like it, next chapters will see our favourite couple back together. The next story will be a Romione story, but with a massive twist and very different to my other stories here. Watch out in this space for it!


	19. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at Hogwarts for Ron Weasley and his prefect duties are being tested from the go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the next chapter! I know there is little Romione here, but I need to get the plot going and develop these characters some more. Read on and enjoy!

Of all the things Ron had expected on his first night at Hogwarts, listening to that foul woman talk to the students like they were babies and interrupting Headmaster Dumbledore of all people was definitely not on the top of his list.

“What the fuck is she doing here?” he heard Harry ask him. Ron shrugged, as she continued to spew whatever it is she was going on about. There were many students who were plainly lot listening to a single word being spoken, chatting with their friends. Ron was one of them.

“Beats me. She must be the next Defence teacher we got. Doesn’t seem like a good one does she?” Ron said. Harry shook his head, as Umbridge eventually finished her speech. Professor Dumbledore clapped, though Ron could see that he didn’t look very happy at all. Some of the other staff clapped but only briefly, and not one student applauded or even acknowledged the fact she had spoken.

“What a bitch” Lavender said, holding hands with Harry. They had been insufferable on the ride up, making out like their lives depended on it. Of course if Hermione were here Ron would be tempted to do the same, but the fact remained that she wasn’t. School started on the same day for the pair of them, so he owled her while on the train to give her the best of luck for the year and to stay safe. She had somehow sent an owl back in time before they got off the train, thanking him for the kind words, and wishing him luck in his studies and to actually do his homework or she would hex him into oblivion when she saw him.

“Off to bed now students. Rest well” Dumbledore said. Some of the staff had anxious looks on their faces, glancing over to Umbridge. She herself didn’t take any notice of it, instead smiling out overly sweetly at the students. 

“Come on Ron, got these first-years to deal with” Parvati said from across the table. She said with a hint of excitement, a smile on her face. With herself and Ron being the prefects for Gryffindor, it meant a lot of time being around each other in the future. The meeting itself had not been very interesting at all, with the head boy and girl speaking in a very boring and dull tone. Not only that, but Pansy and Draco were making cruel and vicious remarks about what Voldemort would do to all the supposed ‘filth’ in the school. Not to mention, Draco had called her a racial slur without anyone else hearing and that had rattled her a lot. Still, Ron was a good friend to her, so at least it wouldn’t be that boring.

“I say we wait until all of the school has left. Give them some time to get used to things, they also don’t have to rush to get where they need to go in case they hold people up on the staircase. You know how frantic they can get” Ron said. Parvati nodded, as she walked over to the new Gryffindors and told them the plan. Ron said goodbye to Harry and Ginny, as a mass of people converged to the large doors, hoping for a long night’s rest after an excellent meal supplied by the house elves. He vaguely wondered if Winky or Dobby was still working and gave himself a reminder to visit the kitchens the next time he was free. The hall was now empty, so Parvati and Ron walked over and addressed the first years.

“Sorry everyone, but we wanted all of you to get used to Hogwarts. My name is Parvati Patil and this is Ron Weasley. We are the Gryffindor prefects, and we are here to help. Now, before we get started, anyone have any questions?” Parvati explained in a calm manner. Ron was surprised to hear her speak so calmly. She was a natural it seemed when talking to children, and it wouldn’t be too outlandish to say she could one day be a teacher. No one put their hand up in response to Parvati’s question.

“Alright then, follow me” Parvati said, as she led the group away from the table and towards the doors of the Great Hall. Ron decided to trail at the back, keeping an eye on them. He didn’t really think too hard about what type of prefect he could be. He would be quite laid-back, opposite really to Percy. Percy was way too by the books and rigid, where he felt the better approach would be relaxed and calm. Sure, they would have to be times when he put the wand down and draw the line in the sand when needed, but he didn’t want to intimidate the students, least of all the new Gryffindors. 

“You are Ron Weasley, aren’t you?” a boy asked in a thick Irish accent. He stayed back from the group. Ron had noticed he sat by himself in the group, keeping his head down. Ron felt sad for him, and he hoped he could find friends for himself.

“Yeah. Sorry mate, but maybe we could chat after we show where to go and stuff?” Ron asked the boy. The boy nodded, then smiled. Parvati explained everything to the first years, pointing to all the hallways and staircases. They looked in shock, some more than others. He wondered if he even looked somewhat as awestruck when he first arrived at Hogwarts, but then again, he was quite used to magic. Maybe these kids weren’t yet. Parvati led the group up to the Gryffindor common room, where The Fat Lady was snoozing.

“Oh, bloody hell, password?” she complained with a massive yawn. She was scowling at Parvati.

“Invisibility cloak” Parvati said. The Fat Lady mockingly bowed and the door opened, as Parvati walked into the common room. The first years listened as Parvati explained where their dormitories were, and what was what in the common room. 

“If any of you have an issue with anything, do not hesitate to ask either me or Ron for advice. We know this place really well, are we are here to help. Don’t be frightened or intimidated by us, don’t feel embarrassed is you need to ask for help. Remember, there is no such thing as a stupid question” Parvati said kindly. To her delight, some of the students relaxed visibly and nodded back at her.

“Well, any question, concerns, worries? Ask us now before tomorrow when you have to move around and stuff without help” Ron said. One girl put her hand up, but everyone else like quite tired and ready for bed. 

“Alright, welcome once again and get some rest. Good luck tomorrow and welcome to Gryffindor” Parvati said with a wide smile. All but two of the students thanked them and walked quite eagerly up the staircase, looking forward to a good night’s sleep. The girl who put her hand up stayed behind, smiling at Parvati and Ron. The boy that had talked with Ron stood nervously, twiddling his thumbs, and staring down at the ground. 

“I’ll talk to the boy if that’s ok” Ron said, glancing at Parvati. She kept on smiling at him.

“That’s fine” she said. Ron gave an appreciative nod and walked over to the boy.

“What’s your name?” he asked him politely.

“Jason Imolen” he said. Ron put his hand out for the Jason to shake. Jason shook it, but he was still very nervous. Jason had long, brown hair, small in height and stocky in build.

“Have a seat Jason” Ron offered. He sat down on the couch, giving Jason the option on where to sit. To his surprise, Jason sat quite close to him, within an arm’s reach. He looked down at his feet, picking at his robes. He looked very uncomfortable, and also very sad. Ron decided to stay silent, as Jason didn’t look up at all, still fiddling with his clothing.

“I don’t have any friends” he admitted in a whisper. If he wasn’t mistaken, a few tears went down Jason’s face. He used his forearm to wipe them away, as he moved closer to Ron.

“It’s the first day Jason. Don’t freak out, it will take time, but eventually people will come and talk to you” Ron said in support. Jason shook his head, and some more tears fell. Ron quickly glanced over to see Parvati and the girl chatting animatedly. He had no clue what they were discussing, but it looked to be much more trivial.

“Everyone had someone to sit with on the train, but I had to sit with people that didn’t even talk to me. I just sat there, not talking to anyone, alone. I didn’t have many friends at muggle primary school anyway, but I would have thought that I would have met one person at least who would talk with me. Then I walked with the group and noticed how everyone was chatting happily, smiling, and laughing. That’s what I want” he said longingly. Jason sat there, looking completely sad and alone. Following his gut instincts, regardless of his embarrassment and reddening ears, he put his arm around Jason. Jason stared back at him, looking desperately at Ron. 

Ron thought quickly of a somewhat encouraging speech he could give him, and hoped it was enough to cheer Jason up and quell his fears.

“I won’t promise you that you will make friends right away Jason, but I do know that one day you will. Be yourself, and eventually people will see the real you and be your friend. Sometimes it takes a while to find your friends, not everyone gets them straight away” he reasoned. Jason nodded, but he still didn’t look all that convinced of his arguments. Ron then had an epiphany.

“Stay here Jason, I’ll be down in a second” he said, Jason nodded as Ron walked past the girls. They flashed him a smile as he got up to his bedroom and took out a photo. He made sure not to wake up everyone in the dormitory, as he left the room and walked down the staircase. Parvati and the girl were gone, but Jason was still sitting in the same spot. Ron walked over and sat down next to him, as Jason had the trails of his tears down his face.

Ron held out the photo for Jason to take. Jason took it and stared at Ron. Ron motioned to look at it, so Jason looked down at the photo in his hands. It showed a boy and three girls, arms around each other, laughing and grinning in front of the quidditch pitch. Jason recognised the boy, it was Ron Weasley. But the girls, he could not recall or think of a name. Wait, she recognised the blonde, white girl, she was Fleur Delacour.

“Who are those two?” he asked. He looked up to see Ron smiling at him.

“I assume you know Fleur Delacour then?” he asked Jason. Jason nodded. 

“Who is she?” he pointed to the girl with brown skin and blonde hair. Jason wasn’t that overly interested in girls yet, but he had to admit that Maria looked stunning.

“That is Maria Totelli. She is Italian, and she is planning to become a professional healer. She’s really funny and blunt, but an amazing friend” Ron said. 

“And that leaves her” Jason asked lastly. He looked to see Ron grin stupidly. He checked the girl again and noticed that she wasn’t the most attractive girl out of all them, but she was still a looker. Her hair was large and bushy, smile nice and a radiant expression.

“That is Hermione Granger. She could do whatever she wanted she’s that brilliant, but I think she wants to be a healer. She actually speaks pretty decent English, but she is the most amazing person I have ever met” he said with a tonne of pride and tenderness in his voice.

“Are they from a different house? I couldn’t recall seeing them today at all” he wondered. 

“You see Jason, they don’t go to Hogwarts at all. They got to another school, Beauxbatons, in France. I met Hermione and Maria as they came here with Beauxbatons last year with the Triwizard tournament. You read about that?” he asked Jason. Jason nodded.

“Well, they came along to support whoever entered it. Fleur got the spot, so they spent their time here supporting here, while also doing homework and stuff. I keep in contact with all of them, Fleur’s taken a job at Gringotts over here to improve her English and work with one of my brothers. They have a bit of a thing for each other actually, I can tell” he smirked at Jason, who smirked back. “Maria is one of my closest friends, one of my best friends actually. She doesn’t like Scotland too much, but she loved this place. And Hermione, well, Hermione is my girlfriend” he said happily. He remembered telling his parents the news one afternoon, and he didn’t think he had ever been hugged as hard by his mum ever.

“Hermione is your girlfriend?” Jason said in disbelief. Ron nodded his head.

“Indeed she is Jason. That beautiful, brilliant witch is my girlfriend. I haven’t seen her in a while now, but on Saturday, she will floo over here for the weekend. Her and Maria will, every weekend and every Hogsmeade visit. I didn’t know them 2 years ago, but now they mean so much to me. They are amazing people, but it took me a while to find them” he said, taking the photo back from Jason. He stared at the young man and smiled.

“That may be the same for you. It may take a while to find the friends you really like, but once you do, everything will make sense and you’ll be happy. Don’t be disappointed because you haven’t found your friends yet, one day you will. Just because everyone else found their friends tonight doesn’t mean you wont ever find yours” he explained. Both Jason and Ron stayed silent awhile, as Jason absorbed the new information. He looked back at Ron and smiled widely.

“You’re right. Thanks Ron, for that. I know it may seem a bit trivial, but thanks for helping out” he said gratefully. 

“No matter is to trivial Jason. You need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask. Either me or Parvati or anyone else really. Now, how about you get some rest? You’re going to need it for tomorrow” he said. Jason laughed, then thanked him again before going to the staircase and disappearing into the night. Left alone, Ron got out of his seat and went up to his dormitory. 

He was quite tired, so he raced upstairs to put the photo away and grabbed his pyjamas to change into. He quickly brushed his teeth, then changed and plopped down onto his bed. He snuggled under his duvet and found sleep coming on him quickly. Today had been one hell of a strange day at Hogwarts, but, Ron reminded himself with a chuckle, everyday at Hogwarts was strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you really liked this chapter. Leave a comment below on your thoughts of it. The next story will be Ron is a hunk and will be between the best couple in Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron and their wedding and honeymoon, so look out for that. 
> 
> I also wanted to let you all know that I am currently going through a very tough time in my life, and have very found little enjoyment in my life. Writing this stuff had kept me going, but I need to get my own life sorted out before anything else really happens. This may mean that the next update will take a while, but it is not because I cannot be bothered to but because I need to sort out my life and get back on track. I hope you all understand.


	20. One day to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into a normal school day for Hermione Granger at Beauxbatons. Why is she so scared of meeting Ron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I didn't realise how long this story has been left alone for. Don't worry, I will continue to work on this story. You have waited forever to read it, so read on and enjoy! By the way, this all belongs to J.K Rowling and her magical mind.

Beauxbatons was the most breathtaking place Hermione had ever seen. The dormitory was filled with brilliant sunshine, bathing the room in a welcome light. Hermione was an early riser, so she wasn’t surprised to hear the snores of her friends. Maria was in the next bed to her, sleeping soundly. Hermione smiled at seeing her best friend. Each of their beds were personable, as Maria’s had a bright blue duvet and sheets. Her wand was on the wooden bedside table, some of her schoolwork still left out from the night before.   
Hermione got out of bed and stretched her back out. She shivered in her pyjamas as it was quite chilly in the dormitory. The wooden floorboards were also cold, but her socks made her toes feel nice and cosy. She grabbed her school robes then walked into the shower block, keen for a hot shower. There were eight private shower cubicles, with towels provided but things like shampoo and soap were not. She entered the cubicle with her name on it, then locked the door behind her. She placed her things on the bench and started the water, letting out a squeak when the cold water touched her hand. 

Her pyjamas were taken off and she shivered in the cold, hoping the water was warm enough for enter. She shivered, her body slightly shaking as the water still wasn’t a decent enough temperature. Sighing in relief, she stepped under the hot water and grinned as it cascaded down her body. It warmed her up, as she started singing ‘The Marriage of Figaro’. She had seen ‘The Shawshank Redemption’ in theatres with her parents and had loved every moment it. She had begged to watch it again and again, and in total she had watched it three times in the cinema. It was her new favourite film.

After an extremely relaxing shower, Hermione changed into her school robes and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was an absolute mess, but even by the low standards she held for herself for her looks, she looked content and happy. She put on her watch and silver ring that Maria had given her last Christmas, and a gold chain necklace her dad had given for her birthday. She exited her cubicle and the showers to see many of her dorm mates just waking up. She smiled and exchanged nods with some of them but had a smile on her face when Maria grinned at her.

“One more day” she said. Hermione smiled and hugged her.

“I know. I can’t wait to see him” Hermione said happily. Both girls squealed.

“I’m sure he can’t either. Wait for me while I have my shower?” she asked. Hermione nodded, so Maria set off for her shower. Hermione waited near Maria’s bed, as some of the other girls disappeared to the showers as well. She looked over at Maria’s personal touches, photos of her with her parents from trips to Madrid and Moscow. She had a little music box from when she was a child, along with the wand and school work.

Hermione didn’t have to wait all that long before Maria walked out, a big grin on her face.

“We have a free period first don’t we?” she asked, bumping shoulders with Hermione. 

“We do. Are you going to use that time to finish your algebra work?” she said sternly. Maria pocketed her wand and yawned.

“I will. With your help please?” she begged with her puppy dog eyes. Hermione liked to put up a tough interior when it came to helping Maria out, but she secretly loved helping her out with work.

“Only because I love you Maria” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Maria laughed, as Hermione collected her wand and the girls walked out of their dormitory. The morning light was much stronger than before, entering the corridor through the light blue curtains. The ceiling was covered in artwork designed by the people who built and designed Beauxbatons castle centuries ago. The artwork above the girls depicting Joan of Arc in a triumphant manner standing in front of an army. Large and beautiful archways framed the ceiling perfectly, as the marble floors glistened from the sunshine. 

“Elevator or stairs?” Maria asked.

“I feel sprightly, so I’d like the stairs” Hermione replied. Maria sighed dramatically.

“Well I guess since you want too I must was well” Maria said in fake annoyance. Hermione smiled at Maria: if she was being sarcastic, then she was in a good mood. They walked down to the staircase, passing the elevator if students were too tired to walk down plenty of flights of stairs or simply marvelled at Muggle technology and wanted to experience a piece, no matter how small, of the muggle life.

Most of the students were up and about, some yawning clearly wanting the day to be over already while others had smiles on their faces. Hermione and Maria smiled and waved to acquaintances passing by, walking down the staircase. They didn’t move like the one at Hogwarts but were set in place. And they weren’t even that many staircases in the place at all. The downside to all of this was the fact that each level of the castle was massive and hard to navigate. Similar to when Hermione first started muggle primary school, she had gotten lost more than times then she was willing to admit, even with the help of a map.

They walked down the staircase and entered into a large gathering area, where a massive catering table was set up with their breakfast. Croissants, bagels, and other pastries in one section, fresh fruit in another part and cereals too. Hermione and Maria grabbed a plate and grabbed some food, Maria happy to indulge in some croissants, scrambled egg, and a banana, while Hermione, having dentists as parents, grabbed some toast with honey and apples to breakfast.

“You have got to eat more Hermione. That’s like a snack” Maria said once they sat down at their normal seat. The room was filled up with little tables, seating six each. They were all covered in a plain white cloth, silver cutlery and goblets ready to be filled with whatever they desired.

“I’m not that hungry Maria. I wonder who eats more food, you or Ron” Hermione commented. Maria grinned.

“Oh, I can eat more. But I think he eats messier than I do” she said, taking a large bite of a steaming hot croissant. Hermione shook her head playfully as they ate their food. Soon, the area was being filled with students and teachers. 

“Miss Granger?” called a very familiar and likeable voice. It was the voice of the interim Headmistress, Mrs Forage. She had been placed as such as Headmistress Maxine was away for a reason not shared to the students. Hermione and Maria had no clue what was happening and didn’t think of any reason as to why she would willingly leave the school.

“Yes Mrs Forage?” Hermione responded. Mrs Forage was tall, with sleek blonde hair and a pretty face. She was in her mid-thirties, wearing outlandishly red wizarding robes and wand tucked behind her ear.

“I’m just reminding you about flooing over to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. I’ve been notified by Headmaster Dumbledore that your arrival time will 9:00 in the morning then return back here 6:00 in night. Then, you go the next day. Understand?” she clarified with Hermione. Hermione knew the protocol inside and out, but it was still good to make sure she knew everything.

“I do. And Maria is coming as well” Hermione said, as Maria smiled and nodded her head to the Headmistress. 

“Sorry Miss Totelli. I mustn’t have seen you there. If you have any more queries or concerns, please do not hesitate to ask” she said, patting Hermione on the shoulder. She walked away and grabbed a plate.

“Did you hear that Geoffrey tried to hit on Mrs Forage yesterday?” Maria whispered, making sure they weren’t being overheard. Hermione gasped in shock. “Yeah, something about seeing the length of his wand, how original? Anyways, he got suspended for a week and he if ever does that again he’s expelled” she said with a scowl on her face.

“What a prick. How he could be Head Boy is beyond me” Hermione said with disdain.

“He was voted in by us Hermione remember. The students vote for prefects and Head Boy and Girl” Maria said smugly. 

“Oh, you’re right Maria. Silly of me to forget” Hermione said in surprise. Maria faked a gasp.

“Woah, hold on, did Hermione Granger just say, ‘You’re right Maria’? The world has gone mad I tell you” she joked. Hermione laughed and punched Maria on the arm.

“Oh shut it you” she giggled. Maria laughed as well. They finished their breakfast and walked back to their dorms to grab Maria’s work then set off to the library to do their work. Maria opened the heavy door to the library and walked in, looking for her favourite spot. They had been in the library enough to get used to it’s unusual styling and architecture. It was built from wood, famous paintings done by French artists like Claude Monet and Henry Moret and sculptures by Jean-Antoine Houdon and Clodion were scattered around each room, with plaques explaining the significance of each of them. The windows were tinted with famous scenes from French history: the French revolution and The Siege of Orléans. It covered each room with a mystical, magical glow, as floating lanterns near each bookcase gave people optimal reading light as it grew darker. 

Hermione and Maria always studied towards the back of the library, as it was the quietest area where hardly anyone went to study or read. Hermione brushed the nearby row of books, smiling fondly at the sheer amount of knowledge in this one place. Maria sat down and took out her algebra work, spreading it across a table. Hermione sat down next to her and glanced at the work Maria needed to do.

“I’ve done most of this. Just not quite understanding this part” Maria pointed to the relevant section on her textbook. Similarly to Hogwarts, from 3rd year on they could choose electives to study. They had both magical and muggle options to choose from, Hermione had chosen Extension Mathematics, Elemental Magic, and Advanced French. Maria however only had chosen two electives: Extension Mathematics and Magical Artwork and Design. Along with these electives were the core subjects: Maths, French, English, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

“Thank the lord you could do this or I’d be fucked” Maria said. 

“Language Maria. You’ve been writing to Ron too much” Hermione said as Maria laughed. They got up and left the library, going back to their dormitory to gather their stuff for the rest of the day. Maria checked her watch, as they sat down on Hermione’s bed.

“We’ve still got ten minutes left before our next period. Now, tell me, why are you muttering Ron in your sleep?” she grinned conspiratorially. Hermione cheeks and forehead warmed up, she had multiple dreams about Ron and some very erotic dreams. Maybe she should learn a silencing spell so that no one could overhear her moans and sensual sounds she made in those amazing dreams.

“Maria” Hermione said, averting her gaze to the floor, her face heating up.

“What, you have to talk about it with someone, and who better than me?” she said. Hermione sighed.

“I guess you right. It’s just, real awkward to admit it you know” Hermione said sheepishly. Maria grabbed and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

“You can always talk to me about anything Hermione. I’m always an ear to listen too. I might be awful at giving the advice, but I’m always here for you” she kissed Hermione on the forehead. Hermione laughed, and hugged Maria back. They broke the hug and Hermione smiled widely at her best friend.

“Thank you. So much” she said. Maria simply nodded her head and grabbed Hermione’s hand.

“Now, tell me. How long have you been fantasising about your boyfriend?” she asked. Hermione bit her lip.

“A while. Before school me and my parents had dinner with the Delacour’s. I talked to Fleur about Ron and well, that night, I, um” Hermione stammered the memories and feelings from that night rushing back. She was blushing from her head to her toes. “I masturbated to the thought of him touching me. And ever since, I’ve done it every now and then when it gets really strong. The urge to, you know, do it” Hermione finished. She was rather uncomfortable and fidgeted with her necklace.

“That’s great you know. I assume your parents have told you about the birds and the bees?” Maria asked. Hermione nodded.

“Of course they have. I know how all of that works” she said as if Maria was challenging her.

“Woah, Hermione, just asking. Still, it means the next visit I wouldn’t be surprised if you two need some time on your own. And if you do, just let me know. I’ll be happy to give you two some lovey-dovey time when you need it, just not right in my face” she said with disgust. Hermione giggled.

“I promise, we won’t battle our tongues right in you face” she pledged. Maria smiled, as the bell went and they walked to their next class. Considering how excited and nervous Hermione and Maria were to finally meet Ron after weeks of only communicating by letters, the day passed by at a snail’s pace. Extension Mathematics was their first period, which is why Maria was quick to get her work done first thing in the morning. It dragged on for an hour, with even Hermione struggling to keep up with the concepts because she was nervous about meeting Ron. Eventually, the class was over and another lot of homework was doled out as they moved quickly to their next class. Hermione and Maria shared a quick smile as they went different ways: Maria off to Magical Arts and Design while Hermione strode off to Elemental magic.

The school day had three periods, then lunch, then three period, then dinner, then they would retire to their dormitories or the library. Hermione was glad that school started a little bit later than usual, at 10:00 in the morning. This meant they finished later, at 5:00 at night, but that wasn’t too bad and she was more than used to it after a couple of years of education. The class continued to drag on, but studying the very foundations of magic, the core of it was always interesting to her and she found today’s lesson to be really intriguing. 

Each class had significantly less numbers than normal any number from 6 up to 18, as well tables that didn’t face the teacher but rather the other students in the class. It made learning much easier and funnier, because they were interacting with classmates and learning as a group. Although Hermione’s classmates weren’t close friends, she got on well enough with them to make class really enjoyable. 

Happy from her previous class, getting her homework done in class so she didn’t have to do any today, Hermione walked along the corridor and bumped into Maria.

“How was Magical Arts?” Hermione asked Maria. Maria grinned.

“Oh, Professor Henderson loved my drawing of the school and you should have seen Jessica’s drawing of the Eiffel Tower. It was so incredible” she gushed. Her eyes were popping in excitement and her voice carried enthusiasm. Maria has such love and tenderness for artwork, she had perused many art exhibitions and shows with her parents and Hermione had gone along as well. Hermione could certainly appreciate artwork and some pieces did make her feel better, but she wasn’t as dedicated or excited about art as Maria was. And although Hermione couldn’t see exactly what made Maria love it so much, she was happy to see her happy. 

They walked to lunch and grabbed a table with some friends, chatting and whining about school. Hermione and Maria had received letters from Ron, expressing how much he missed the pair of them and how he was counting his lucky stars he was finally getting to see them. He also complained about schoolwork and some “toad-faced bitch” called Professor Umbridge, who was trying to take over the school. Hermione and Maria wrote out their replies as Ron’s owl Pig looked dead on it’s feet. 

“Wait! Mention how Pig is exhausted and that is why we can’t send him. Otherwise he’ll think we kidnapped him or something” Hermione said. Maria scribbled a quick post-script at the bottom of her letter and kept on her. Once they finished their food, they said goodbye and walked to the owlery where they would use a school owl to send his note off. Thankfully, it wasn’t that far of walk and Maria sent the owl on its way.

As the day went on, Hermione couldn’t help but feel nervous about meeting Ron. The one major reason was his letter mentioning how much he missed the both of them, as if they were equal in his mind. But they weren’t: she was his boyfriend, and Maria wasn’t his girlfriend. How could he possibly miss the both of them the same? Hermione glanced at Maria and felt utterly miserable, how could she compete with her. Hermione had brown, bushy, messy hair that could hardly ever be contained. Maria had long, blonde flowy that most girls would die to have. Including Hermione. She had a beautiful smile, that dazzled and sparkled. For most of her life Hermione had buckteeth, until her parents decided before she started school last year to get them properly fixed with magic. Maria wore daring and sexy clothing, had an impressive figure to get the boys attention. Hermione couldn’t compete with her no way.

“Hermione, you have been silent and scowling at me since lunch. What’s wrong?” she asked Hermione. Hermione sighed, not interested in having this conversation with her. 

“Hermione talk to me” Maria said with concern.

“Nothing, just not feeling well as all” Hermione lied. Maria took the lie and patted her on the back.

“Well, I’ll hope you’ll feel better tomorrow. I know Ron will be seriously upset if you didn’t come” she said in concern. Hermione’s mind began twirling, maybe Maria did want her to be sick so she could have Ron all to herself. They would spend the day snogging all over Hogwarts, and poor Hermione would have her heart broken while Maria would dance all over her grave, smiling and being all sappy with the man she adored.

“Thanks Maria, I’ll just go to bed early tonight” she said. Maria nodded as they went off to dinner.

Hermione laid in bed, watching as Maria chatted with her dorm mate with who she studied Magical Arts with. They were laughing and sharing stories, making Hermione feel even worse about herself. She wasn’t that type of person to make everyone laugh, whereas Maria was. Just another point against she supposed. Not even saying goodnight to Maria, Hermione closed her eyes and went to sleep. She definitely needed to see Ron sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the chapter is finally up. It's been nearly two whole months, but it's finally here. Leave a review below to let me know how it is doing and what your thoughts are on it. I love to hear what people think of my work, good or bad, so please comment and kudos and whatever else you want. Thanks for reading!


	21. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much awaited reunion of Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the big chapter! Quite a bit long, so read on and enjoy! By the way, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her magical world

“You’re going to wear the floor out Ron. For the last time, Hermione and Maria will be here” Harry said. Ron was pacing in the Gryffindor common room, unable to even sit and stand. The sun had just risen over the horizon, and it’s light filled the room with much needed warmth. First thing in the morning was always freezing at Hogwarts, so Harry was delighted to snuggle into the Weasley jumper Molly had knitted for him the previous Christmas. He wasn’t delighted however by an extremely nervous and jumpy Ron waking up at the crack of dawn, inventing many reasons as to why they wouldn’t turn up. They ranged from quite normal (they were sick and couldn’t make it) to the downright ridiculous (they secretly hated him and weren’t going to turn up once throughout the year). The worse part was that he had to face it alone, no one else was awake.

“Why did I do this? Why did I honestly think she likes me?” Ron muttered to himself. Harry needed to stop this before Ron did something to ruin his first relationship. Harry got up and slapped Ron on the face, then grabbed onto his shoulders. 

“Ron, they are coming. They confirmed it yesterday, both of them sent letters telling you they were coming. If they weren’t they would let you know. Now, stop pacing, get some food in you and calm down for God’s sake” Harry said in frustration. Ron touched the spot where Harry had slapped him and had a look of complete disbelief. He shook his head.

Ron sat down, gulping loudly. The room was silent, building the tension between the boys. Harry was terrified Ron would either hex him into the afterlife or punch his lights out. He stood in the same place, looking over at Ron, who face was expressionless. The minutes ticked by the tension getting thicker and more uncomfortable. Harry was close to leaving the room he was too anxious, until Ron glanced over to him with a big grin on his face. 

“Thanks Harry. I needed that” Ron said cheerily. Harry blinked. 

“You’re not mad at me?” Harry asked hesitantly. Ron got up and walked over to Harry. He patted Harry on the back. 

“I was at first. Then, well, I guess you knocked some sense into me. So thanks, but I think a pinch on the arm would do next time I freak out” he joked. They both chuckled, though Harry knew Ron was serious about not getting slapped again. 

“I promise, I won’t slap you again mate. I might hex you, but” Harry smirked. Ron smiled back, laughing.

“Oh shut up Harry” Ron said, punching Harry on the should playfully. “Well, thanks, just, it’s been so long. So bloody long” he ran a hand through his hair. Ginny then walked down the staircase, smiling when she saw her brother and Harry.

“Hey guys. Let me guess, your really nervous about Hermione and Maria coming to Hogwarts today” Ginny guessed smugly. She knew she was right, she didn’t need Ron’s red ears and quick nod while looking at the floor to know it. 

“It’s been ages Ginny. Absolutely ages” Ron said, hoping Ginny would help him out. To his delight and relief, Ginny walked forwards and rubbed Ron’s arm comfortingly.

“It has. But you will see them every weekend and take Hermione out for Hogsmeade dates. It’s hard work but talk to her and clear things up. The only way to work this out is by talking to Hermione” Ginny said clearly. 

“Thanks. I’ll guess I won’t feel better until I finally see them” he said with a grateful smile. Ginny smiled, then ruffled his hair.

“Come on, let’s get some food in that bottomless pit you call a stomach” Ginny said, looking over to Harry. “You want some breakfast as well Harry?” she asked. Harry was more than happy for some food, so the trio walked down to the main hall. 

“You know we might have to force him to eat some food. He’s more nervous meeting them than he was for the end of year exams” Ginny muttered from the side of her mouth, hoping Ron wouldn’t catch on to the conversation as they sat down on one side of the table.

“He’ll be fine once he meets them. I reckon from then on, he’ll be fine. You know better than anyone how his mind works” Harry replied. Ginny smiled at him, then frowned as Ron piled what he was considered a small amount of food on his plate. She took a deep breath and grabbed some food for herself, tucking in to another delicious meal. Harry too was chowing down on some pancakes and bacon, satisfied with the food.

Ron only took a couple of bites, using more energy pushing the food around his plate than chewing and eating it. He looked utterly hopeless, a big frown on his face. It seemed the little pep talk Ginny had given him worked for all of two seconds. 

“I almost feel sorry for him. He looks absolutely dreadful” Ginny whispered to Harry. The hall was now starting to fill up with students, the noise increasing exponentially. Harry smirked.

“You hungry Ron?” Harry asked him. Ron looked over in defeat and shook his head. “You’ve got an hour till Hermione and Maria rock up, how about we play some wizards chess to pass the time?” he asked Ron. Ron nodded, his shoulders slumped as they got out of their seats having finished their breakfast. They walked back in silence to the common room, Ron moping around at a snail’s pace. Both Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and shrugged hopelessly. 

Ron was glad Harry suggested wizards chess. It was one of the few things that cleared his mind and allowed him to focus solely on the game in front of him. Harry had improved a lot over the years, but Ron had as well. Ron looked over to see Ginny watching the game intently. She gave him a quick smile then Ron turned his attention back to the game as Harry made his move. Ron studied the board, smiling smugly as his strategy would definitely work. A couple of moves later, the game was over and Harry could only chuckle as to how good Ron was. 

“I don’t get it. How can anyone be this good at chess?” Harry said in disbelief. Ginny laughed as Ron shrugged. 

“Practice makes perfect I guess” Ron said humbly. Ginny checked her watch, then smiled at Ron and showed him the time. Ron paled and swallowed audibly. 

“Mr Weasley?” the stern voice of Professor McGonagall rang out in the common room. She looked around and found a very nervous Ron Weasley. “Ah, the staff common room is where Miss Granger and Miss Totelli will be flooing into. I am here to escort you and Miss Weasley and Mr Potter to the common room. Are you ready?” she asked them. The trio all glanced each other, then looked back at McGonagall.

“Yeah, we’re ready to go” Harry said as Ron looked unable to speak let alone move. McGonagall nodded.

“Very well then. Follow me” she said with a hint of amusement at how pale and frightened Ron looked. Harry led the quartet, Ginny keeping close to Ron to make sure he was walking, as at times he stopped completely. It took a sharp prod from Ginny to get him going again. 

Ron felt like he was walking to his own execution. Each step closer to the staff room, was each step towards the inevitable. Would they actually turn up at all? Could the letters they sent yesterday be from someone else? The ideas and theories were hurling around his head a million miles an hour, and it scared him. Where they really just pulling his leg or was this serious? Were they really going to turn up? It had been ages, way too long since he had seen the pair of them in the flesh, with his own eyes. He had almost forgotten what they looked like. Almost. He missed them and liked them too much to forget about them completely. 

Hermione’s bushy hair, silky smooth skin, lovely smile, radiant expression, love of learning and knowledge. God, she was such a beautiful woman, and he really did miss the hell out of her. But has she missed the hell out of him? Regardless, there was only one way to find out and it made Ron’s fear return tenfold. Harry opened the door and Ron shut his eyes, terrified of what lay behind the door. 

“Ron, the only way to alleviate your stress is to go inside” Ginny said. Ron opened his eyes to see Ginny, hands on hips. Harry and McGonagall were inside the room waiting. “Come on, let’s go” Ginny said, grabbing onto his arm and dragging him into the room. Ron scowled at his sister but relented. The sooner he could get this little charade and disappointment over with, the better. Ron looked to sit down on the chair furthest away and most hidden from the fireplace, but Ginny stopped him.

“No Ron, right near the entrance. You are going to be the first thing Hermione and Maria see” Ginny said sternly, leaving no room for argument. Ron plopped down on the chair, staring resolutely at the ground.

“Thanks Miss Weasley. Now, we wait” McGonagall, smiling slightly at Ginny. Every second felt like no time at all, and yet, it was like all the time in the world passed by. Time seemed to be irrelevant as Ron imagined a billion scenarios. They would floo in, slap him on the face then go straight back to France. Maybe they would hex him instead, hit him in the balls, break up with him. Like Ginny said though, there was only one way to find out. 

“One minute to go” Harry whispered in Ron’s ear. Ron turned and gave a murderous expression to his best mate, while Harry chuckled. Ginny did as well, earning her a disapproving glance too. Fear dominated his mind. He wasn’t sure if Hermione felt the same as he did. He missed her, more than even he was willing to admit. Just being near her, talking too her, brought a feeling he couldn’t describe. He had no clue what it was, he just hoped when she walked through that flame she would come into his arms. 

The fireplace went green, a loud whoosh went through the room and a figure soon appeared. Bushy, brown hair smile a mile wide and a radiant expression. The figure stumbled out of the fireplace, before another figure knocked into the other one and they fell down in a great big mess. The others in the room got out of their chairs quickly, darting out of the way. The ash rose from the figures, as the brunette stared angrily at the blonde. 

“Maria, I said I would go first and you would wait. And when I meant wait, I meant 30 seconds, not 30 milliseconds. Now look” a very familiar voice that made Ron’s heart beat faster and smile appear on his face. Hermione had her arms out in frustration while Maria struggled to keep her laughter in. A struggle she soon lost as she giggled relentlessly. The Weasley’s and Harry shared a humorous glance.

“Sorry Hermione, but that was hilarious. You’re face” Maria cackled as Hermione rolled her eyes. McGonagall cleared her throat to gain the attention of the two distressed Beauxbatons students, who brushed off the soot from their uniform and directed their gaze to the professor. 

“Welcome Miss Granger and Miss Totelli. I extend my greetings to you. I am Professor McGonagall is you have forgotten and welcome back to Hogwarts” she said warmly. Both girls nodded politely, then shared a smile. With a quick glance, Hermione forgave Maria for her antics without a word being spoken. “Now, was it a nice day in France?” she asked.

“Yes, but I still carried an umbrella” Maria said. McGonagall relaxed.

“I’m sorry to ask that security question, but considering how dark and dangerous these times are, we must insist upon it” McGonagall explained. Maria waved away her concern.

“We understand Professor” she said. McGonagall nodded. 

“Very well then, knowing the two of are indeed the two of you, it is time you meet Mr Weasley. Remember, back here by quarter to 6. Good luck and best wishes to the best of you” McGonagall said, nodding to the pair of them before walking out of the room. Ron stood up and looked somewhat blankly at Hermione. Hermione herself beamed at him, her eyes tearing up at seeing him. There didn’t seem to be any sense of disgust or revulsion. She was staring openly at him, happy to see him. The fears went away and happiness instead filled him. His girlfriend was happy to see him. Him.

“Oh Ron” Hermione said. Ron felt his smile grow and grow and grow as he stepped forward. Hermione stepped forward as well, until they finally met in an extremely close hug. Ron needed to be close as possible. His head was in her bushy hair, and to his surprise his heart strings were being tugged on hard. 

“I missed you more than anything Hermione” Ron said in her ear. It was imperative she knew just how much she meant to him. He could feel her grab hold of his body and hold him close, the world vanishing as the thing that mattered most was finally before his eyes, safe in his arms. 

“I missed you more Ron” she muttered against his chest. She squeezed his body and Ron held her shoulders at arm’s length, getting a really up-close look at her for the first time in 4 months. She really was a very pretty girl, all the more so when she was practically bursting with joy like she was at the moment. She was smiling really happily and that sent sparks through his body.

“Hermione. Merlin, you are just so stunning” Ron said sincerely. Hermione turned beet red but grinned bashfully and moved her hands around his neck, toying with the ginger hairs.

“I thought it was impossible, but you are even more handsome now than ever before” she said breathlessly, before closing the gap between their mouths and meeting in a powerful kiss. Ron kissed her back with the bottled up emotions he contained for his girlfriend. She was kissing with an intensity that shook his very being. Ron wasn’t entirely sure of what to do, but he just followed his instincts as the teenagers sloppily kissed each other. He was really enjoying himself when Hermione broke the kiss and started to breathe heavily.

“Sorry, I needed to breathe for a second” Hermione apologized. Ron shook his head, as they kept their arms around each other.

“Don’t apologize, that was bloody brilliant” Ron said in amazement, making Hermione blush a deep, dark red. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them out of their little private bubble.

“There is someone else really excited to see you as well Ron” Maria said with a grin. Ron kept his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and gave Maria a big hug. While he didn’t miss her as much as he did Hermione, she was still important to him. She kissed his cheeks twice and Ron smiled happily at her. 

“I missed you Maria. I’m so glad you’re here” Ron said. Maria smiled brightly at his statement. 

“Hi Ginny” Hermione gave Ginny two kisses to the cheek and a huge hug. Ron didn’t hear what they were saying, but they looked quite cheerful to each other. “And Harry” she said, giving a smaller hug. They too shared some words, with Harry chuckling to something Hermione said. Once the connection broke, Hermione walked quickly over to Ron and moved her arms around his waist. Delighted and touched by the intimate gesture, he kissed her cheek and loosely slung his arm around her shoulders. He peered down to see her smile tenderly at him, and it gave him goosebumps.

“So, where shall we go?” Hermione asked him. Once again, the rest of the room and the people inside vanished and it was just the two of them, all alone. 

“I don’t care. Anywhere, just as long as I’m with you” he said earnestly. Hermione grinned, then squeezed his torso.

“Well, I’d like to hang out in the grounds, under a tree, right near the lake” she said dreamily. Ron nodded.

“That sounds great, let’s go” he said with a stupidly ridiculous grin plastered on his face. He was completely unaware of the others, as they walked in silence. Ron found himself so much to say, but weirdly, couldn’t speak. Just being with Hermione, touching her and having her close, made everything that was awful: Umbridge, Voldemort, losing Harry or his family, attacks on the school and a million other things approachable and most importantly easier to handle. 

In what seemed like no time at all, they had arrived under the tree, right near the lake. Ron sat down first, and Hermione gave him a quick kiss before laying her back on his chest and her head laying onto the gap between his shoulder and neck. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, as his muscles relaxed and his heart decreased. Life was easier when Hermione was in his arms. 

“I needed this. I think I’m going insane” he whispered in her ear. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were on top of his. She kissed his cheek and snuggled deeper into his embrace, making Ron calm down. 

“I am too. Tell me, how is school?” she asked. Ron pulled her close and told her everything about his schoolwork. How the teachers were going, including the god awful Umbridge and terrible Snape, how hard the content was, how Harry and Lavender couldn’t stop snogging each other and how infuriating that was. And Hermione listened, basking in the comfort and warmth Ron provided. She said all the right things, and it warmed his heart to know he wasn’t alone. This incredible girl would always be looking out for him.

“Umbridge sounds awful. But don’t let her get to you, don’t give her a reason to fight back. Harry might bite, but you show the right way to do things” she said encouragingly.

“It’s hard Hermione. She works at the Ministry as well” he said. Hermione turned her head sharply, her bushy hair whooshing out of the way.

“Umbridge does?” she asked. Ron nodded. Hermione looked thoughtful for a while, before letting out a deep breath.

“That’s not good at all Ron. It might be a way for the Ministry to run the school” Hermione theorized. Ron gasped and felt some fear creep into his mind. 

“They can’t Dumbledore is here. He wouldn’t allow it” Ron said angrily. 

“Maybe they want to get rid of him. Let Umbridge run it instead” she said. Ron grimaced. 

“That would be awful. Like really awful” he said. Hermione moved her hands into Ron’s hair and patted it reverently. 

“Don’t think about things that haven’t happened yet Ron. Worrying about that right now won’t do any good” she said. Ron appreciated that while she sounded serious about it, she wasn’t insulting his intelligence in anyway.

“You’re amazing you know that right?” he asked her. Hermione blushed and bit her bottom lip that made Ron’s stomach flip and the need to kiss her became overwhelming. He moved her face gently and tenderly towards his and kissed her softly on the lips, moving his hands into her hair. She sighed, and his hormones raged inside him to touch more of her stupendous skin. Hermione kissed him back and Ron was brought to a state of bliss and all the worries of the world vanished into thin air.   
He decided that kissing Hermione was the most amazing thing in the entire world. They had shared very little experiences together doing it, but it was so good that they needed to do it more often. They broke again, both of them needing their breath as Ron cupped her cheek adoringly. She leaned into his touch and he grinned.

“I missed that. But I’m not that good at this Ron. I’m sorry” she said, but Ron just grinned even more. 

“That’s alright Hermione. You see, the only way to improve is more practice. And while I can’t speak for you, I for one am down with improving my technique” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Hermione laughed into his neck and Ron pulled her close to his body. 

“Oh Mr Weasley, this is one thing I definitely want to perfect” she whispered in his ear, accentuating her French accent. It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard Hermione say, and the French accent didn’t help when it came to concealing his excitement over hearing such words escape Hermione’s normally civilized mouth.

“You’re going to be the death of me” Ron muttered, willing his Weasley to calm down. Hermione giggled. “Anyhow, tell me about how you are going at school” he said, kissing the top of her head. As Hermione told Ron about her exciting her classes were and how they were already revising for their exams, Ron couldn’t help but wonder what it actually be like to learn all of the muggle stuff while at school. It would have been awkward and strange that’s for sure. 

“All that muggle stuff sounds barmy” Ron said as Hermione finished her explanation on algebra. 

“One day I will show you the muggle world in Paris. Take to the Eiffel tower, go to the Louvre, and see the Mona Lisa” she said. 

“My dad loves muggles. Can’t get enough of them” Ron said. Hermione smiled.

“Well, I’d be more than happy to answer of any his questions about the muggle world” she said.

“You’d be stuck forever Hermione. In an endless question and answer conversation with him” he joked. Hermione chuckled, then gave him a massive hickey on his neck. Ron groaned and Hermione giggled.

“I take it you enjoyed that?” she asked smugly. Ron shook his head playfully, gazing at the beauty of his girlfriend. How had he gone so long without seeing her in the flesh? Ron wondered. 

They laid there under the tree, talking about nothing and everything, snogging and kissing, holding each other close. And they were always touching each other, because Ron simply couldn’t keep his attraction for her under wraps. She was here now, and all the challenges that seemed so hard, impossible to overcome even, were no made easier.   
After some improvements in their technique for snogging, Ron’s stomach grumbled very loudly.

“I forgot how much you loved your food. Is it time for lunch now?” she asked, grabbing his left arm so she could check the time by looking at his watch. Such a gesture, in spite of how small it was, made Ron’s heart flip. “It will be soon, come on. That stomach needs to be filled with the delicious food that you love so much. Though I wish there were some more meals from my neck of the woods” she standing up and tugging on his arm. Ron reluctantly got up, hoping that he could just forget everything and sit under that tree, with Hermione, for as long as he wished. 

Lunch was tastier than ever, at least this year, as Ron ploughed his way through a large meal. Hermione was right: his appetite demanded a large meal today. As the couple ate, smiled, and occasionally kissed when they could, Maria and Ginny sat down with grins on their faces.

“Hey sis, Maria” Ron said, as the quartet shared smiles and greetings.

“Hey bro, Hermione. You know, Beauxbatons doesn’t sounds so bad. I wouldn’t mind learning about this Shakespeare guy and making some pottery. Sounds really cool” Ginny said with excitement in her eyes. 

“Maybe Dumbledore will one day. But you’d be hard pressed to get it done with Umbridge around” Ron said, flicking his head in the direction of the mentioned teacher, who was staring a hole where Harry was sitting with Lavender and Seamus. The foursome all grimaced and shared anxious glances with each other. Thankfully, the conversation diverted away from school and onto quidditch to Ginny and Ron’s delight and Hermione and Maria’s horror. Soon, the food vanished and people left in droves, eager to capture what was a lovely day outside. 

“Do you have any homework Ron?” Hermione asked, as she got out of her seat, as Maria and Ginny said goodbye and left to do some work near the lake. Ron shook his head.

“Nah, I wanted to get it all done so I could spend all of my time with you. Do you have any to do Hermione?” he asked, knowing the answer anyway but determined to rile her up. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at him. Ron laughed, then took his sweet time to truly study Hermione. She looked slightly amused, a little smile on her face. Her eyes were sparkling with joy and her expression throughout the day had been joyous and content. Her hair was the normal bushy self. She looked so serene, so pure and divine that Ron felt a strange sensation rush through his body and heart. He had no idea what it was, but he knew that he wanted that feeling again and again.

“Are you ok Ron?” Hermione asked, brow furrowed in concern, coming over to place a hand on his forehead. He felt his heart string be plucked by her obvious concern for him, but he quelled her fears with a smile and a kiss on the hand. 

“I’m more than ok Hermione. I’m great” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of it? Liked it, hated it? Tell me, let me know with a comment! Or suggest a story idea, or whatever you want. The next update will be 'From the Dark to the Light' so look out for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a kudos or comment if you want to see more. The next chapter could be up in the next of couple of days.


End file.
